


Dancing with a Stranger: Ladynoir July 2019

by lalunaoscura



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (kinda), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, It was meant to be cute, Ladynoir July, Lot of it now, Memory Loss, Post-Reveal Love Square, The fluff will come I swear, but something went wrong on the way, so much angst omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 46,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaoscura/pseuds/lalunaoscura
Summary: Seven years after taking courage and declaring to the other, Marinette and Adrien are having the life they dreamed so much.Until, with just one shot, everything changed.A seven-year relationship - forgotten in just one second.





	1. Miraculouses

**Author's Note:**

> I want to try a multi-chapter fic in a second language, so why not make my babies suffer?  
> I wrote it before the episodes Miraculer and Timetagger, so they aren't part of this universe!
> 
> Hope you guys like and tell me what you think! :D  
> (I'm still learning English, so let me know any mistake - kindly please)

“When I planned our wedding anniversary party, it was only you and me, my lady.” Chat Noir grumbled, deflecting the colored ray using the baton. They didn’t know yet what would happen to them if they got hit by it, but they knew that it couldn’t be something good, because all civilians that got hit hadn’t woken up yet.

He heard his spouse laughing, but before she could answer him, someone was faster.

“Hey, we didn’t want to be here too!” Queen Bee landed by their side, using the spinning top to push away the colored ray. “I had plans with Gucci and Chanel all afternoon long and instead I’m here helping you, morons. Can we get rid of this lunatic ASAP?”

The poor victim of the night was Unromantique, a woman who thought that had found her soulmate in order to find out that she was “only a friend”. Getting stuck in the friendzone was not easy and a moment of weakness means a butterfly, because Papillon didn’t have respect for no one.

Especially for couples that were celebrating their five-year marriage anniversary.

The night couldn’t be completely lost, Chat wouldn’t let that happen. He attacked, baton on both hands, but Unromantique dodged to the side on the last second, causing him to hit his face on the floor. He heard his lady’s yoyo noise and sat, while he was seeing the akuma fly away from him.

“Well, I’m sure that we will not try the delicious chocolate pie that the waiter had suggested earlier.” Ladybug reached her hand, offering him help to get up.

“I hate Papillon.”

“That makes the two of us, chaton. I know that this wasn’t the dream anniversary, but how about we put an end to this lunatic so we can walk and get an ice cream?”

He kissed her hand, smiling.

“I would love that, buginette.”

Unromantique had gotten in the way of the wedding anniversary which he spent the whole last month planning every detail. Saying that he was anxious to put and end to that fight was an understatement. The night was supposed to be only for him and Marinette. Without thinking about jobs, Emma and mostly akumas.

But it was obvious, obvious that Papillon had to end their peace. Obviously that grumpy old man couldn’t stop being an asshole for one night only! Did he ever sleep?

“Let’s put an end to this.” Chat stretched his baton, getting ready to attack.

“A little help would come in handy, Ladybug!” Queen Bee yelled, dodging the akuma attack while she was trying to protect some civilians who were on the scene. It wasn’t necessary to say it again, Ladybug threw her yo-yo, shouting “Lucky Charm”.

But before she could get it, something drew her attention. Chat had gone against the akuma, trying to distract or hit her. However, he was so concentrated on hitting the akuma’s weapon that he didn’t notice Unromantique aiming at the mirrored window behind him.  
If she shot on that window, it would go back to Chat, hitting him on the back and wouldn’t even notice. She didn’t know what would happen, if the costume would protect him or if he would fall unconscious on the floor like the other civilians.

But she was certain that he would be hit and that she couldn’t let that happen.

“Chat! Move!” she yelled at him, grabbing the yo-yo to hit Unromantique. The akuma, frustrated, aimed directly at Chat and shot at him.

The yo-yo hit the ray, deflecting the attack while Chat kept running with the baton ready to hit the villain. What none of them were expecting, however, was that the akuma would get another weapon from its belt and would aim at Ladybug, pulling the trigger.

Everything happened so fast. The colored ray came out of the weapon, going towards Ladybug. Chat took another second to notice the attack and threw the baton, ready to avoid the attack while his lady pulled the yo-yo to use it as a shield… 

But the baton and the yo-yo were too late. The ray crossed the air quickly and hit Ladybug’s chest, who widen her eyes, putting her hand on her chest and looking towards Chat. Her face cried for help before she lost her strength and passed out.

“My lady!” Chat screamed, running to grab before her head could hit the floor. Ladybug was pale and too quiet. “My lady, please, c’mon. Wake up, we need you.”

“Chat! She got the Lucky Charm!” Queen Bee shouted. Chat turned his face, seeing the akuma with a mirror on one hand and smiling in a smirk way, while running away.

“Go after her!”

Queen agreed with a nod, running after the akuma through the night and Chat cozied up Ladybug on his lap.

“C’mon, my lady. Don’t scare me like that. Open your eyes, please!”

There was no reaction from his wife, still unconscious. The first beep from the miraculous was heard, raising his worry even more. Chat took her in his arms, determined in protecting his beloved’s identity.

“Now would be the perfect moment for you to wake up, Mari.” he whispered, walking towards the closest alley. Hidden away, holding his wife on his arms, Adrien waited for her to wake up.

Marinette’s transformation ended and she was still quiet. Tikki was on her belly with wide eyes and looking exhausted.

“Tikki?”

She raised her head, looking at Chat.

“Will she be okay?” Chat asked, with a low voice.

“I don’t know.”

Not knowing what to do, he ended up taking her to the hospital. He found out that he wasn’t the only to have the same idea.

The civils who were hit by the akum were taken to the hospital and were under the care of a medical team who was really confused. The vital signs were normal and nothing alarming was found on the exams. It just looked like they were sleeping deeply.

While Marinette was under the treatment of the doctors, he couldn’t stay by her side, so Adrien fed Tikki and hid her along with Plagg in his pocket, he went to see Master Fu. Without having to explain what happened, Fu handed over the fox and turtle’s miraculous to Adrien, who thanked with tears in his eyes.

The akuma should still be somewhere. While Ladybug was in the hospital, he’d need help to find Unromantique.

Nino and Alya were waiting in the hospital, and Chloé was running through Paris looking for the villain. Nino comforted Adrien, and she suggested that he should stay in the hospital, in case Marinette woke up. The three of them would go after her and would bring the akuma back.

So, Adrien waited.

*

He woke up to the sound of someone moving. Raising his head, he saw that his hand was still clasped to his wife’s, like hours earlier. The only difference was that, this time, Marinette wasn’t sleeping. She was sitting, awake and looking around.

The relief of seeing her awake filled his chest and he sat upright.

“You woke up.” he said, relief almost dripping from his words. Marinette turned her face, her eyes widening at the sight of him.

“What happened?”

“Don’t you remember?” he said, standing up. Even though he didn’t want to, he had to let go of her hand so he could push the button to call the nurses.

“I am a little confused. What are you doing here, Adrien?” she looked nervous. Agitated, for some reason.

“Where else would I be, M?” he giggled nervously, sitting on the edge of the bed. If he hadn’t been Chat Noir for so many years, he might not have heard her breath stop for a few seconds. “I couldn’t leave you alone, love.”

Her eyes widened even more and she blinked several times. Then she rubbed them, as if she thought she was still asleep. When that apparently didn’t work either, she closed her eyes tightly and placed her hands on her ears.

“This is just a crazy dream, wake up Marinette!” she ordered quietly to herself. No longer able to see his lady in that agony, Adrien stepped closer and took her wrists away from her ears.

“Hey Hey. Look at me, Marinette.” he practically begged, even more when she strongly refused to face him. “Please.”

She did so, still reluctantly. There were tears in her eyes and she was scared, letting Adrien more confused. But he'd seen her like this several times and knew how to calm her down.

“It'll be all right.” he assured her, caressing her arms carefully. “I'm here for you and we'll get out of this, okay?”

Wanting to calm her even more, he caught her face in his hands to kiss her. He brought his face closer, but before he could touch her lips, she pushed him hard, catching him off guard.

Adrien fell to the floor, confused. What was happening?

“Are you crazy?! Did you just tried to kiss me?”

“I... but…”

“How can you take advantage of a confused person, Adrien?! We're just ... just friends, how could you try to kiss me?!”

“Friends? Marinette, this is no time for jokes.”

“You're the one joking! Why did you try to kiss me?”

He opened his mouth, ready to say they had been married for five years, but he didn’t have the opportunity, because the two nurses on duty went into the room. One of them left to tell the doctor that Marinette was awake, and the other one was busy evaluating Marinette's signals as she chatted animatedly as all the other victims were awakening as well.

But Adrien couldn’t pay attention to the woman's voice. He was more concerned with watching his wife and trying to understand why she was so sure they were just friends.

The doctor entered the room and began to examine her, asking how she was feeling. When she said she felt good but confused, the doctor nodded.

“I'm going to ask you some questions, okay? I want you to respond honestly and if you don’t know or remember, just tell me.”

She nodded, casting a small glance at Adrien, apparently even more confused when he stayed in the room. With his heart pounding, he decided to get busy telling his parents that Marinette had woken up.

“What's your name?”

“Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

This caught Adrien off guard, making him take his eyes off the screen of his cell phone to face her. The doctor exchanged a look with Adrien, too, without understanding the answer. After all, for five years, her name was Marinette Agreste.

“How old are you, Marinette?”

“Twenty five.”

She had answered correctly the age. So when the doctor asked her what year she was, her parent’s name, what she worked with. Apparently, she hadn’t lost her memory. Everything was as it should be.

Adrien approached, feeling sick when he saw that she cringed.

“Do you know who I am?” his tone was almost desperate.

“I do. You are Adrien Agreste. We studied together until we graduated. And we went to college together.”

“Only that? Am I just that for you?”

“Mr. Agreste…” the doctor tried to push him away gently, but Adrien took a step forward.

“Marinette, please. Say you remember what we are!”

“I have no idea what you are talking about, Adrien. I'm sorry, but…”

“Marinette. What is your marital status?” the doctor intervened calmly.

She looked at him, confused, but finally answered:

“I am single.”

*

"What now?" Nino asked, finally breaking the silence that settled as Adrien finished telling the whole story of what had happened since Marinette had woken up.

“I have no idea. I was hoping you'd come back with some good news.” Adrien hugged Emma harder against his chest. His daughter slept deep in his arms.

“We couldn’t find akuma and the lucky charm certainly disappeared at the moment that the M was transformed back. Tikki said something?” Alya was furiously typing on her cell phone.

“She doesn’t want to get away from Marinette, I haven’t had a chance yet.”

“Just talk to Tikki in front of Marinette.” Chloe frowned.

“I can’t. Marinette has forgotten the last seven years since we were together. That means she doesn’t know I'm Chat Noir. The reveal was after we started dating.”

“Well, that sucks, huh?”

“What if Chat Noir asked Ladybug for a new lucky charm? We could reverse the effects of Unromantique's attack, right?” Nino suggested.

“It's the best idea I've had so far. But we have to wait until Mari leaves the hospital, which won’t happen today.”

Another silence fell on the four of them as Adrien stroked Emma's hair.

Adrien knew that staying in the hospital would only make Marinette more nervous, so he left his wife with her parents and went back home with Emma. While waiting for his friends with the news, he fed Emma and put her to sleep.

And now he didn’t know what to do.

“Well, what we can do is wait.” Chloe said, pulling out the miraculous and depositing it on the coffee table.

“I think we'd better rest for a bit and tomorrow we'll figure out what to do.” Alya nodded, pulling off the necklace and setting it on the coffee table while Nino removed the bracelet as well and placed it next to her miraculous.

Thank you, guys. Really. For trying. I don’t know what would be if it wasn’t for you and…”

“Hey, bro.” Nino put a hand on his shoulder, giving a squeeze. “We're here for you, okay? Call me if you need anything.”

“Thank you. It means a lot.” he took a deep breath, nodding. He said goodbye to his friends, with Emma still in his arms.

Adrien kissed the top of her head as he carried her to his room. The girl shifted, pulling the collar of her father's shirt to draw his attention.

“Hey, my princess. Are you wake already?”

“Maman?”

He knew that Emma would eventually ask about her mother when she woke up. Despite being only two years, the girl was very smart for her age. Marinette used to joke that before she was five, she would already be graduating.

“Maman returns soon, my love. It's just you and me today, okay?”

Emma's big green eyes stared at him, as if she knew something wasn’t right. She cringed in her father's arms, too quiet for the agitated girl she was. Adrien squeezed her, trying to get some strength to face that night.

He sat down on the couch, facing the three miraculous his friends had given back, hoping that one of them could give him an answer.

In vain.


	2. Civilian Life

When Adrien opened his eyes, he waited for it to be only a nightmare. That the previous night hadn’t happened, that when he reached his arm to feel his wife’s body, she would hug him and say that everything’s fine.

But when he reached his arm, he only found the pillows that he had put to protect Emma who was sleeping on the bed with him. His daughter woke up in the middle of the night, crying and asking for her mother and the only way he found to calm her down was lying on bed with her and watching Disney movies until she falls asleep.

He turned on the bed, watching his daughter sleep. His chest was tight, making him anxious once more over the last hours. When Marinette would leave the hospital, and more importantly, how and when would he be able to convince her using a new lucky charm?

He needed to think of something, and soon. Emma wouldn’t believe in his lie for much longer. She missed her mom.

And he missed his wife. He needed a plan immediately.

Last night, when he handed over the miraculous, he expected that Master Fu would have an idea on what could be done, but just like Adrien, the best bet would be waiting for Marinette to recover and conjuring a new lucky charm.

He didn’t know how long he was lying awake trying to think of a new plan while waiting for the sunrise, when Emma woke up. Once more, she asked about her mom, and once again, Adrien had to lie to her. He hated lying to his little princess, but for the moment, he didn’t know what to do. He needed to pretend that everything was just fine.

To do this, he focused on his routine, like if Marinette was only on a business travel that she did for Gabriel. At eight, he and Emma were ready for the day that they’d have. First stop, the bakery. He needed news from his wife. When he opened the bakery’s door, Emma came in running and smiling.

“Grandpa!” she said, passing through the clients that were waiting and grabbing her grandpa on his legs. Adrien hurried on going after her, dodging the people on the way.

“What did I tell about running in the bakery, princess?” Adrien said, picking Emma up. Tom just laughed, handing the change to the client who he was serving.

“Hey, son. You look tired.”

“Long night.”

“Have some coffee, I’ll just finish serving these clients and I’ll talk to you.”

“It’s okay, Tom. I’m late anyway. Where’s Sabine?”

“In the hospital with Marinette. She should be discharged today.”

Adrien agreed, getting a croissant and handing it over to Emma, who started nibbling it, happily.

“What about this princess, how is she?” Tom asked, kissing his granddaughter’s nose, who laughed.

“I’m leaving her with Manon. My dad and Nathalie suddenly decided going to a fashion show in Milan and I need to get to work and also trying to recover Mari’s memory.”

Tom glanced at Adrien, knowing that it meant that he wouldn’t be on the civilian life for long on that afternoon.

“I can only imagine what you’re going through, son. Sabine was with Marinette all night long and she couldn’t remember a thing about your relationship, no matter what Sabine did to try to make her remember somehow. Is there anything we can do?”

“Ladybug reverting the situation would be the best situation now. So… for now, all we can do is wait.

“I see. It goes without saying that if you need anything, you can count on us.”

“Thank you, Tom. I only passed by to have some news from Marinette. I’ll call you later, ok?”

“Of course. Have a great day, son. Oh, take this.” He handed over a bag full of snacks from the bakery to him.

“Thanks again, Tom. See you later.”

After leaving Emma with Manon, offering a thousand apologies for asking this favor in such short notice, Adrien called Sabine to find out any news about Marinette. Any signal that she’d recovered some part of her memory, no matter how small. That she’d at least remember that Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste.

In a few and sweet words, Sabine told him that Marinette felt much better and would be discharged on that afternoon, but she hadn’t recollected her memory yet. She kept thinking she was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. In a nutshell, he’s have to find a way of talking to Ladybug and ask her for a new lucky charm, because he didn’t know how long he could with that bad feeling on his chest.

It was an absolute hell on Gabriel’s office, even more because he couldn’t concentrate on the numbers or reports. His thoughts were on his wife only, on how she should be scared, on how everything seemed new to her. On how one day she was sleeping as a mother and wife, and on the next day all of that was wiped from her memory.

All of it, all of it because he had been too irresponsible. All of it because he didn’t take the fight seriously and got distracted, causing him to be attacked by the akuma. All of it because didn’t carry out his role of protecting his lady.

He was supposed to be hit. He had to protect her, he had to be the one who would forget everything, because his lady was smart, she could defeat the akuma and bring back his memory on the same night.

It wasn’t supposed to be Marinette. It was supposed to be _him_.

He was tormented by the image of Marinette throwing herself in front of him and Unromantique’s ray hitting her, making her fall unconscious on his arms. The fear in her eyes when she looked at him in that hospital, her maiden name coming out of her mouth… All of it, all of it was haunting Adrien.

Although he was feeling sick and indisposed, Adrien worked until closing time. When he left the company and got in his car, Plagg came out of his hiding inside his shirt’s pocket.

“Adrien...”

“Oh, Plagg, I’m sorry. I forgot to feed you today, right?” He sighed, taking out a piece of cheese from his briefcase and handing it over to Pagg, that accepted, fortunately. “I don’t know what to do, Mari is the thinking head. I just… _need_ to see her.”

“Look, listen carefully because this is the only time that I’ll be useful. Don’t you think it’s better giving her some time?”

“What do you mean?”

“Your lady is too confused right now. Seeing you would only make things worse.”

“I…” he stopped, knowing that Plagg was right. His kwami hardly ever talk seriously, but when he does, Adrien listened to him. What he had said was true, Marinette was confused.

But Adrien _needed_ to see her. He needed her just as she needed him. If it was Adrien that had lost all his memories, he would want her alongside him to help retrieve them. And at worst case, create new ones.

“I need to see her, Plagg. Besides, while I talk to her, you could sneak in and to try to talk to Tikki, right? Surely she must have some idea of what we can do if the new lucky charm fails.”

“Sneak through Marinette's attentive eyes? I thought we were friends, Adrien, why are you so determined to send me to death?”

Adrien laughed, stroking behind Plagg's ears and listening to his small purr.

“For two whole wheels of camembert?”

Plagg narrowed his eyes, but nodded.

“The things we do for cheese.”

As Plagg devoured his camembert, Adrien called Sabine again to find out where Marinette was. When she heard that she was at the bakery, his heart lost its rhythm. She had been discharged, that meant she was less fragile. Maybe when he told her that they are married, she'd get the news a little better than she'd gotten?

Wondering what he would say to her, Adrien drove to the bakery. As much as he had set up various dialogues in his head, he knew that the moment he looked into his wife's eyes, all his ideas would disappear.

And this was proven by the moment he opened the bakery door and saw her behind the counter, talking to her mother. When she raised her face to see who had entered the door, her eyes widened and Adrien forgot how to breathe.

_God, she is so beautiful._

“Hi, my dear!” Sabine said, breaking the silenc and approaching Adrien to hug him. Adrien returned the hug, a little shy suddenly because Marinette kept looking at him.

“Hi, Sabine.” he said softly. His mother-in-law smiled, looking at her husband.

“Tom, why do not we go ahead for dinner? Marinette and Adrien need to talk.”

With that, they left, leaving Adrien alone with his wife and not knowing what to talk to her for the first time in a very, very long time.

“So…”

“I…”

They both stopped at the same time and Adrien laughed, scratching his neck, anxious. Marinette looked at her feet, looking shy.

“Why do not we sit down?” she suggested, pointing to the table in the corner of the bakery.

They sat down and once more, they didn’t know what to say to each other. It wasn’t like there was a guide on “what to do when your wife forgets you”. The romantic comedy movies that Adrien watched didn’t help much, either.

He needed to do something, and soon ‘cause Marinette was staring at him, waiting for him to do something.

_So… we have been married for five years and we have a two year old daughter. Besides, I’m your partner on the fight against evil, Chat Noir, you know? The funny little cat that has been with you since we were thirteen. Talking about that, we missed the akuma and the lucky charm, can you call for another one so we can bring your memories back? Oh, and memory of the others affected too._

Yep. Better not.

“I know there must be a lot in your head right now, but I want you to know that I'm here for you, okay? Whatever you want to ask, whatever you want to know, I… I'll try to help you the best I can, okay?”

Marinette looked at him and nodded. He noticed that she kept playing with her hands, looking too unsettled.

“It must be difficult for you, too. After all, I can’t remember _us_.” she frowned, as if she was trying to remember something. “I saw the ring on my finger right after you left. And my mother showed me a picture of the two of us at the wedding.”

“And... how did you feel?”

“Confused. And very angry. Papillon is an asshole.” she grunted and then covered her mouth with both hands, blushing. “Sorry!”

“Don’t worry, I have the same opinion.” he laughed, feeling his chest lighter as he saw his lady smiling. “Do you... want to know something?”

She was silent for a while, nibbling on her lower lip. Adrien didn’t need words to know that her mind was a thousand an hour, thinking of several things at once. She looked exactly as when she was trying to figure out where to use lucky charm.

“How long have we been married?”

“Five years. But we are together for seven years.”

She hugged herself, looking very small suddenly.

“This makes no sense! We shouldn’t be together, at least in my memories. I remember the two of us graduating from school, lunch at college, even lunch at Gabriel's. Is that all in my head? Are these memories all made up?”

“No, no. They’re truel. But we did as a couple. You know? I did bring lunch to you and you kissed me and thanked me and we had lunch together, talking about what we were going to do at home and…” he stopped talking when he saw the frightened look and tears in Marinette's eyes. “Can you not remember any of this? Of our time together?”

  


“I don’t remember anything. I have some memories, but I don’t know if they are real. The last one I'm sure… it has nothing to do with the two of us together!”

“What's the last thing you remember involving both of us then?”

“A trip to celebrate your birthday?” She sounded confused and even frightened.

“Yes, it happened. That night, we… we kissed and you told me how you felt about me. Not exactly in that order, but... you told me and then I stopped being a jerk and I realized that I was having a crush on you and we kissed and it was wonderful and God, I fell in love with you even more at that moment and... why are you laughing?”

She tried to hold back the laughter, putting her hand to her mouth, but her expression betrayed her.

“I’m sorry, but you look like me when I was 13 and tried to talk to you. Talking without stopping and unable to control the tongue!”

“I'm sorry.” He blushed and her smile brightened.

“Don’t worry. It’s cute. You’re cute. Now I can understand why I married you.”

Adrien panted, feeling his heart racing. It wasn't fair, even after years and without recollection of who he was, she being able to make him blush.

“You want to kill me, m-Marinette.” he composed himself at the last second. He almost called her ‘my lady’. His wife, unfortunately, still didn’t know they were _partners_. For her, they were just civilians. And nothing more.

“Maybe a little.” her smile was mischievous and Adrien had to take a deep breath to contain his willingness to approach her. Finally he shook his head to try to concentrate.

“Very well. What do you want to know?”

She got really serious, and as she was staring at him, she asked:

“Everything.”


	3. Patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Marinette's perspective! :D

Marinette couldn’t sleep.

It wasn’t unusual at all, after the night she’s been through. After the crazy day that she had, actually. She spent all afternoon along with Sabine, Alya and even Chloé claiming that she was married to Adrien and telling about the wonderful years that apparently she had besides him and she couldn’t remember any of it?

She dreamed about being Mrs. Agreste since thirteen. She had elaborated plans, she had spent nights awake designing her wedding dress, thinking about how the house’s decoration would, names for children…

Somehow, her in love teenager dreams had happened. She had married Adrien Agreste, and if the hours lasting conversation during the night that they had wasn’t a clue of how he loved her, Marinette didn’t know what to think any more.

How could she love someone like that and then forget him in less than a minute? Apparently, this was the power of the akuma, in the end. All of those who were hit couldn’t remember about their husbands, boyfriends or the people who they were romantically involved with.

Unromantique’s power was putting everyone on the friendzone, but in a radical way – erasing every romantic relationship from the person’s life.

Seven years. She was beside him for  _ seven _ years and couldn’t remember even  _ a second _ of what she had lived, of what they had built together. How was their house? Had they even adopted a hamster? Did they have children or at least talked about it…?

No, they didn’t have any. Adrien told her they didn’t. But why not? Maybe he didn’t want one yet? She turned on the bed, feeling more nervous because all the overthinking. She rolled on the bed, feeling too hot and unsettled, until she gave and threw the blanket to her side.

“Tikki.”

“Yes, Marinette?”

“Let’s take a walk.”

She transformed even before Tikki tried to reason that she shouldn’t do that. She needed to rest her head, trying to get tired so she could sleep without dreaming or just talking to someone who understood what she was going through.

Her mom told her that she got hit when she was close to Louvre. Meaning, for everyone – including her husband, Adrien – Marinette was on the wrong place at the wrong time. They didn’t imagine she was Ladybug.

What if she fighting against the akuma when everything happened? Or she really was walking near the Louvre when she got hit?

  
  
  


Well, there was only one person who could answer that, and that night was a patrol night. Chat Noir should probably be jumping around Paris rooftops, protecting the city like they used to do for years.

Getting the yo-yo, she tried calling him, but it went straight to voice message. She left him a message, asking him to call her as soon as he had transformed so they could meet up for the patrol. 

Feeling too agitated to keep waiting on one place, she started running on top of the roofs. Her life had been turned upside down in the last hours and she needed something normal – even if normal was running around using a ladybug costume.

Chat Noir sent her a message half an hour later, telling her to meet him at Eiffel Tower. She practically flew to that direction.

He was standing with arms crossed, watching the city down there. His ears were down and he looked tired. Ladybug knew him well, they fought together for years. She knew that her partner was sad, for whatever reason it was.

“ _ Mon chaton _ .” she called to him in a low voice.

Chat turned and his expression lightened a little while he smiled. It wasn’t his regular big smile, but it was something.

“Oh,  _ chaton _ .” her voice was failing while she was running towards Chat’s arms, who held her tightly.

There, exactly there was the only place that she felt protected since she was hit by the akuma. Her life was an absolute chaos, she couldn’t remember important things and she was hurting Adrien – and even herself – because of that.

In Chat’s arms, all her civilian life was gone. There, it was only her best friend and her. Only her  _ partner _ and her.

“I’m so scared.” she confessed. Chat held her even tighter, burying his face in her hair, looking as scared as her.

He shuddered and a weird sound came out of his mouth. When he stepped away, she saw that he was sobbing.

“Oh, no, no! Please, don’t cry, Chat. I’m here for you.”

“I was so scared of losing you and I did…”

“No, you didn’t lose me. I am here. Here, alive and… Almost whole.”

He didn’t say anything, choosing instead to involve her in his arms again and kissing her forehead. His lips remained there for a little more time than usual, like he was recording that moment.

No matter how she wanted that moment to last, she needed to know what had happened during the fight. She gave a step back, but she was still on Chat’s arms.

“My family told me that I was hit while I was trying to run away from the place, but I know that I fought.”

“You did. And when you called for your lucky charm, I got distracted and you threw your yo-yo to save me and let yourself 

front of me. It was when… when…” his voice went unheard and he stopped talking.

“When I got hit.”

“It was supposed to be me, my lady. Why did you throw the yoyo?”

“I can’t remember, but I imagine that I did it to protect you.”

“This is my job, LB. Protecting you.”

“I wasn’t going to let you under the influence of an akuma again! I couldn’t stand seeing you sacrificing yourself again because of me.”

“I don’t mind protecting you. Because, in the end, you use the cure and it all goes back to normal.”

“And only because of that you think that I don’t care about you? That I’m going to use you as a shield every time?”

“Speaking the one who threw me towards several akumas!”

She stopped, blushing. Chat opened a cheshire-like smile.

“Well, when I plan it, it’s different.” She crossed her arms, stubbornly. 

He laughed, but soon became serious.

“Are you OK?”

She sighed, resting her head on his chest.

“I’m a little lost. The akuma took away all the memories that I had from my husband.” She suddenly raised her head, panicking. “You knew that I’m married, right?!”

He smiled, playing with the long tape that was holding her ponytail.

“Yes, I did. Just like you know that I’m married.”

“Oh.” She frowned. “Shouldn’t your wife be worried? It’s late in the night.”

“She’s… she’s not home. She’s staying with her parents.’”

“ _ Chaton _ ...” She touched his face in a fond way and he turned to give her a kiss on her palm. “Do you want to talk?”

“Oh, no, no. We aren’t having a crisis. It’s just that, just like you, she was hit by the akuma. I’m just a friend to her, so… we thought it would be better for her to stay with her parents until she gets used to me.”

“I’m really sorry.”

“Me too.” He looked at her, and Ladybug could see despair in his eyes. “My lady, I want to ask you a favor.”

“Of course,  _ mon minou _ .”

“Can you conjure a lucky charm and use its healing? I don’t know if I can go through another night away from her.”

“That’s an excellent idea, I don’t know why I hadn’t thought of it yet! That way, I’ll be able to remember my husband, too.” She took some distance, feeling excited for the first since she woke up from that hospital. The answer to all her problems was just beside her, shaped like a kwami, and she hadn’t even thought of using her.

Well, that was not the time to beat herself up for something that had already happened. That’s why she gave a step back, got her yo-yo and tossed it up, yelling “lucky charm” at the top of her lungs. 

The yo-yo dropped on her hand, useless. She looked at Chat, who seemed as confused as her.

“Why it didn’t work?”

“It should have worked. Even though we haven’t defeated the villain and used the cure, the old one should have disappeared. I’ll try again.”

She threw the yo-yo up again, speaking "Lucky Charm" stronger this time. But once again the yo-yo returned to her hand without cast the power.

“Chat” she looked up at him, feeling a little fear deep in her stomach. “Why is not working?”

Chat looked at her and the yo-yo, and judging by the timbre of his voice, he looked as desperate and confused as she.

“Let's call Master Fu.” he said, picking up the baton and typing the Master's number. He put it on speaker as Ladybug moved closer to him.

“Ladybug? Chat Noir?”

“I'm sorry for disturbing you, master, but we need your help." Ladybug said.

“What happened?”

“Do you know about what happened to the last akuma?”

“Yes, Chat told me everything when he came to seek more miraculous to help in the search for the akuma who escaped. But it looks like you have some news.”

“I tried to conjure a new lucky charm and I couldn’t. Do you have any idea why?

The line was silent for a while and Chat looked at Ladybug, who shook her head, not understanding either.

“That only happens if there is another lucky charm. Where is it?”

“The akuma got it in the last fight, when Ladybug was hit.” Chat replied.

“Yes, but it should have disappeared by now. I got destransformed a few minutes after the fight.” Ladybug said.

“Ah, that's exactly what I feared.”

“Master?” They said at the same time.

“Do you remember the miraculous spellbook? Yours is not the only one which has special powers. The butterfly's miraculous also has some. And one of them is causing effects from others to last longer.”

“That means …” Chat started.

“Papillon can retain my lucky charm.”

“Exactly.”

“That's why the akuma changed her attack method when you were hit, my lady. With you out of the way, she took the lucky charm and ran out. Queen swears she saw a butterfly on Unromantique’s face before she took the lucky charm.”

“And what can we do now?”

“Well, we only have two alternatives. One, we hope Papillon releases the lucky charm.”

Chat snorted.

“I doubt this will happen. Ladybug without lucky charm means that akuma is going to do a lot of damage and we wouldn’t be able to get things back to normal.”

“So the alternative is find him. Actually both lucky charm and Papillon.”

“And while that doesn’t happen, is there nothing we can do for people affected by akuma? For me and the Chat’s wife?”

Another silence and they knew they would not like the answer.

“I'm sorry.”

Chat let the baton fall to the floor and walked off, furious and hurt. Ladybug bent down, picking up from the floor.

“Thank you for the information, Master. We will keep you informed.”

“I'm really sorry, Ladybug. I'll look at the books and talk to Wazzy, but I don’t think it will be possible to reverse this situation without your active Lucky charm.”

“We'll find a way. Good evening, Master.”

After finishing the call, she turned to look at her partner. Chat was sitting on the floor, staring into nothingness, looking more lost than she was when she woke up in that hospital. Carefully, she walked over to her partner and knelt beside him.

“Chat?” she put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, like a lost man who after so much fighting had finally succumbed to exhaustion. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Just... just stay here with me, my lady. I need to go home, but I don’t want to. That place isn’t the same without  _ her _ .”

Ladybug felt her heart clench as she sat beside Chat and rested her head on his shoulder, entwining their hands. She wondered if Chat’s wife was feeling conflicted as her.

She wondered if Adrien, her husband, was feeling like Chat.

Lost.


	4. Babysitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muahahahahahah >:3
> 
> (my fave chapter is finally here!!!)
> 
> hope you enjoy!

The day begun normal – at least how normal it could be after you were hit by an akuma and had the last seven years of your life took away, discovered that Papillon had enough power to 'kidnap' your lucky charm and prevent you from repairing the damages.

Maybe normal wasn’t a good definition of what was happening in the last days.

Marinette was determined to try to fix things one at a time. And as long as her lucky charm couldn’t be found, she would repair – at least a little – her relationship with her husband.

Okay, maybe she still didn’t feel so comfortable with him, still stumbled over the words as if she were 13 years old and still didn’t want to go back to the house that lived with her husband, preferring to hide with her parents for now, but everything was so new…

Well, she had combined of having dinner with him on Friday. It was a start. But what were they expecting from this dinner? Yes, they agreed to talk about the wedding, but... what was that dinner? A first date? A dinner to celebrate some special date? He had insisted so much that it needed to be on Friday. Something was happening.

Whatever it was, she shouldn’t be worrying about it now. She should be focusing on her current task, which was to cut fabrics for the dress she was making, busy with the job and not her personal life. At least not for now.

And then her office phone rang.

Apparently, there was a photoshoot and they needed her to help, certainly she should have to sort out some outfit. So she set up her emergency kit and went to the photography floor. As soon as she entered the room, she was greeted by an agitated woman, who was already pulling her by the hand without even expecting a reaction from Marinette.

“Thank God, Mrs. Agreste! Miss Sancoeur was calling every ten seconds to see if you had arrived. Mr. Agreste hates waiting.”

“Is Adrien here?”

“Yes, but isn’t _this_ Mr. Agreste who hates waiting. It's Gabriel Agreste.” the woman grimaced, but kept pulling Marinette.

“Gabriel asked for me?”

“He made it very clear that he only accepted you.”

“Oh. And what does he want me to do?”

“To be a nanny. Okay, she's here!” the woman released her, screaming and walking through the set.

Marinette shoud be used to nothing being too simple in her life. The set was a mess and she didn’t know what to do, since the woman had not told her. Be a nanny? But from _whom_? Of _what_? Besides it seemed as if no one was paying much attention to her. They’re more concerned with arranging the set and finishing dressing up the models.

She didn’t have to wait long, though. Soon the woman who escorted her there returned, and this time accompanied by no one but Adrien Agreste, already with hair straightened and carrying a small child on his lap.

“You were quick to hire someo...”

He was silent the moment he saw Marinette, his eyes widening and he paled.

The girl, who had her head on Adrien's shoulder, turned her curious face and her gaze brightened as she smiled broadly.

“ _Maman_!” she shouted, stretching her hands toward Marinette and throwing herself in Marinette’s direction, not even waiting. The reflex that Marinette had won over years fighting villains made Marinette move quickly and take the girl from Adrien’s arms, who still seemed in shock. She looked into her husband’s eyes, frightened and raised her eyebrows, waiting for an answer. But he was as silent as a grave.

The girl on her lap wanted her attention, because she quickly put her hand on Marinette’s jaw and caught it. Marinette lowered her face, seeing the beautiful smile of the girl, along with her blond hair, the same tone of Adrien’s hair and blue eyes like hers…

It could’nt be. She _couldn’t_ forget.

Panic began to overpower Marinette, leaving her breathing harshly. She already felt awful for having forgotten her husband, and apparently she too had forgotten her _own_ _daughter_.

“Maman, I miss you!” the girl said cheerfully. “Let's play?”

“Of course...” Marinette shuddered, feeling worse. She didn’t even know the _name_ of the child on her lap. Girl that was blood of her blood, who she must have carried for months on her belly, who she had nursed and cared.

Feeling dizzy and wanting to vomit again, Marinette just hugged the girl, burying her nose in her hair and smelling strawberries. It made something itch in her chest and the urge to cry made her throat ache. She took another deep breath, looking at Adrien, who was still pale, but at least recovered from the shock.

“Mari, look.. I was going to tell you.”

“Oh really? When?”

“On Friday. I was going to tell you about her. I just did’nt tell you because... because there were too many things happening to you, I didn’t want to add anything else."

“Anything? It's my daughter, Adrien! I had the right to know! I had the right not to... not to forget her!” sorrow was replaced with anger once more. Marinette’s hate for Papillon only increased. Who did he think he was, taking everything from her? She didn’t remember anything about the girl on her lap, but she already loved her with her whole being, wanted her close at all times.

“I know, I know!”

“No, you don’t! You have no idea what is happening to me now. You can’t imagine the pain I'm feeling!”

“I don’t?! I have to come home every day and the first question Emma asks me is where her mom is. I'm going to bed and it is empty. The house is dead and I’m missing you so much and trying to give you time, because I know it’s not easy for you, but it’s not easy for me either.”

“Adrien?”

The two stopped short, staring in the direction of the photographer, who had the camera in his hand.

“We are late, the session should have started already. Your father won’t like this.”

“Wait, Phillipe, five minutes.” Adrien practically begged.

“I can’t, we're very late.”

“Go,” Marinette said, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible to convince him. “we can talk when you pick her up in my office.”

He seemed determined to keep arguing, but Marinette knew just how Gabriel Agreste was, so she put her hand on his shoulder.

“We’ll talk later, I swear.”

Even reluctantly, Adrien nodded. He bent to kiss Emma’s head, which looked at him all smiling.

“Behave, okay, Emma? And obey maman.”

Emma. They had given her the name Marinette loved.

“Yes, Papa!”

“If you need anything, anything, call me. I will answer.”

“You're going to get scolded.” Marinette argued.

“You two are more important than a photoshoot.”

This warmed Marinette's heart and she nodded.

“Oh, Emma, do you remember our early conversation?”

Emma nodded eagerly and stretched her pinky.

“Promise!”

“That’s my clever girl.” he kissed her head again and smiled at Marinette, who returned it a little shyly. As he moved reluctantly toward the set, Emma drew Marinette’s attention again.

“So, Emma. What do we do?”

The smile Emma gave her was playful and somehow reminded Marinette of her feline partner.

Oh, the girl would get her in trouble.

*

Emma was sitting on Marinette’s office rug, a doll in each hand as she babbled and played. Marinette was lying on the rug, watching the girl playing. To say that Emma was beautiful was a euphemism, because she was the daughter of a model. Her hair was the same as Adrien’s, as was the smile and the sweetness. Since they had arrived at the office, Emma followed her and was very affectionate. She kissed Marinette and didn’t leave her for anything, to the point that Marinette left her work aside to pay attention to the girl. After discovering, of course, what she liked.

Emma was a smart child. When Mari jokingly asked about the conversation she had with her father, the girl just shook her head, saying it was a promise. The daughter was obedient and faithful, that was great.

Bored suddenly, Emma set the dolls aside and crawled to where Marinette was lying, laying down beside her and looking at her with those big blue eyes.

“Maman, I miss!”

“You miss your papa?” Marinette started to play with one of her pigtails. She denied with her head.

“Miss maman. Maman is not home.”

Marinette sighed, pulling Emma into her arms and stroking her back as tried to think of what to say. Emma was just a girl with almost two years, what was happening was not something she would understand.

“Emma…”

“Do not you love Emma?”

In the years she'd been fighting akumas, Marinette had never been hurt like that. Emma looked at her with tearful eyes and looked very hurt too.

“No, Emma, no!” Marinette filled Emma's face with kisses. “Mom's just solving some boring adult stuff, but she's coming back soon, okay?”

“Promise?”

She pushed her face away, her forehead against Emma’s.

“Promise.”

The smile that Emma gave her was radiant and that made Marinette’s heart break a little. She hugged Emma again, closing her eyes and feeling the warmth of the daughter in her arms.

Emma got bored again and wanted to play. While she was on the rug playing with the dolls, Marinette picked up her cell phone to text someone that maybe could help her with her questions.

**[Marinette]:** you will not believe what just happened with me today

 **[Marinette]:** I was called to help in a photoshoot

 **[Marinette]:** when I got there, it was to babysit

 **[Marinette]:** a model’s daughter

 **[Marinette]:** a beautiful little girl

 **[Marinette]:** blond hair

 **[Marinette]:** her dad?

 **[Marinette]:** Adrien Agreste.

 **[Marinette]:** apparently I have a daughter ????????

 **[Marinette]:** did you mean to tell me ????????

**[Alya]:** OH. MY. GOD.

 **[Alya]:** fuck

 **[Alya]:** look

 **[Alya]:** Mari

 **[Alya]:** I swear

 **[Alya]:** I SWEAR

 **[Alya]:** I wanted to tell you but

 **[Alya]:** Adrien made me promise not to

 **[Alya]:** cause he would tell you

 **[Alya]:** I’m so so so sorry!!

 **[Alya]:** he wanted to tell you about her in person

 **[Alya]:** he didn’t want you to fell guilty, you know?

 **[Alya]:** damn

**[Marinette]:** it’s ok.

 **[Marinette]:** I... I’m with her now and we’re playing

 **[Marinette]:** she’s wonderful

 **[Marinette]:** and i’m feeling awful

**[Alya]:** emma loves you

 **[Alya]:** and Adrien too

 **[Alya]:** don’t forget that

**[Marinette]:** that’s the problem, Alya

 **[Marinette]:** I already did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr: lalunaoscura.tumblr.com


	5. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some ladynoir moment! <3

When Adrien went to get Emma, he didn’t expect to see the scene before his eyes.

The photoshoot lasted until late, not only because of him, but because with his luck, _everything_ went wrong. The lighting burned in the middle of the session, the model that accompanied him began to faint and some of the clothes had to be sewn again.

When it was finally over, he cleaned himself as fast as he could and went to Marinette’s office, which he knew by heart for all the times he had to drag her to eat. When he opened the door, he stopped in place, too shocked by what he saw to react.

Marinette was lying on the rug, belly up and a cushion under her head. She slept soundly, as if she were in the most comfortable bed of all, a long piece of fabric thrown over her like a blanket.

And lying on top of her was Emma, who slept soundly too. Her hair was loose and disheveled and toys were scattered everywhere, but the two of them were so peaceful that he thought of leaving and not bothering them.

As if she felt him, Marinette opened her eyes and looked in his direction. Adrien, still not knowing how to react, just stood in the doorway. She called him with her free hand since the other held Emma in her lap.

A little hesitant, he approached a little of them, sitting on the rug. Marinette reached out to touch his hand and he folded their hands together.

“Did she behave today?”

“Yes. She was so sweet. You raised her well.”

“ _We_ raised her well. She hears you more than me.” he chuckled.

Marinette stroked his hand with her thumb and looked at Emma, who was still sleeping in her lap.

“It's time to take her home, isn’t it?”

“Yes. You know... you could go with us. After all, it’s your home too.”

She sighed, kissing Emma’s head and letting go of Adrien’s hand as she sat down carefully not to wake her daughter.

“I need a little more time. I know you miss me and I miss you too. Even without the memories, I feel that I’m missing something… But it’s just... everything is still _so_ confusing in my head. I wish I could explain better.”

“I understand. I mean, it must be hard try to remember something that is not there.” He was sad at her words, but he kept his expression neutral. As much as he was hurt and missing for her and the house was empty with Emma so emotional, and as much as he missed his lady with him every day, Adrien knew it shouldn’t be easy for her too.

One day, she slept married to him, next to him, after putting her daughter to sleep. In the other, she had lost _everything_.

“Adrien…”

“It's all right. I mean, almost. But know that I’m here if you need me. For everything.”

“I know, Adrien. And thank you very much for that. You’d better go soon, she’s exhausted.”

Adrien made Emma’s backpack and when it was all ready, he took Emma from Marinette’s lap and helped her to her feet. Marinette adjusted her things and they left the Gabriel side by side.

Adrien escorted her to the car and said goodbye to her, a little surprised when she kissed his cheek.

“Good night, Adrien.”

“Good night, Mari.”

When she left, Adrien hugged Emma harder, afraid the girl would wake up and ask him where her mother was.

*

He hated, hated leaving the house and leaving Emma in the care of someone – this someone being Chloe once again, but seeing Ladybug transformed and jumping in the roofs had made him worried. Why was she was transformed into a non-patrol day?

Following her by the GPS, he got to where she was. It was a random roof and when he looked around, he didn’t see her. He looked in his baton and saw the ladybug’s icon there.

Then he heard the sob.

She was sitting in the dark, leaning against the corner of the roof, her legs against her chest and hugging them. What most frightened Chat, though, was that her gaze was _lost_.

“Ladybug?” he said, stepping closer. She glanced up at him and then Chat could see the traces of tears. “My lady, what happened?!”

“ _Chaton_...” she managed to say before she burst into tears.

Chat ran to her side, sitting down beside her and pulling her into his lap, trying to calm her down with words and caressing her back. He couldn’t tell how long they stayed there, but he felt helpless to see his lady so lost and not knowing what to say. Not knowing what was wrong.

After too long time for Chat's opinion, she finally calmed down. She ran her hands over her cheeks, trying to wipe away the tears. She took a deep breath a few times, smiling embarrassedly at Chat while he stroked her back, trying to comfort her in somehow.

“Do you feel better?”

“I'm sorry for this. I had a strange… day.”

He frowned, wondering if Emma had told Marinette their secret: that Emma knew who Ladybug and Chat Noir were.

“Strange how?”

“It was so... _bittersweet_. I spent a wonderful afternoon with this beautiful and smart girl and so sweet and... and...” she was about to cry again. She faced Chat, a rage in her tearful eyes. “Chat, I spent the afternoon with _my_ daughter. Papillon made me forget _my own daughter_!”

“Oh, my lady...” he said, hugging her again, tightly this time. He was feeling so useless. He wanted to protect her from all the pain she was feeling. The guilt only increased even more in his chest.

If he had paid attention, if he had been concentrating on the fight, he wouldn’t have been a target. His wife wouldn’t have put herself in dangerous to protect him. She wouldn’t be unprotected and wouldn’t forgotten anything!

As much as he was missing her and feeling helpless and alone, Marinette was suffering even more.

And there wasn’t much he could do.

“I'm so _lost_! I know I must have seen her walk, her first word. I can’t remember any of this, I can’t remember being pregnant, holding her for the first time. I can’t remember my marriage, my husband. I can’t remember our first kiss, I can’t remember anything. And you know what's worse?! It’s just that I _feel_ it. I feel that I can understand him, I can feel what his feeling and thinking. It’s like I’m, I don’t know, dancing with a stranger. We’re in sync, I know the next step he’s going to take, but I don’t _know_ him.”

“I’m so sorry. I’m really sorry, my lady.” he said, his voice choking with tears. “It’s all my fault, if I were paying more attention, if I had not lowered my guard, you wouldn’t be going through all this and...”

“Shh, _chaton_ , no!” she pressed her finger to his lips, silencing him. “Neither you nor I are the ones to blame. If you had been hit, I’d be feeling guilty. And we don’t deserve it. The villain in this story is Papillon.”

“I hate this guy _so much_.”

“Tell me about it.” she sighed, looking tired. “Chat, we need to find him. We need to find my lucky charm. I need to get back to my family. I _need_ my memories back.”

“I promise you, my lady, that we will find him. And when we do, we'll make him pay for everything he’s done to both of us.”

She nodded, resting her head on his shoulder. Chat hugged her and they both stayed like that for a while. When they parted later, he watched her go, wishing he could accompany her.

Because like his wife, _his lady_ , he felt lost.


	6. Lucky Charm

Her life was on a routine that she didn’t like at all. By her request, she and Adrien met every night to have dinner and talk. He kept telling histories about their relationship and soon about their wedding. He told her about the disastrous wedding proposal, which worked out in the end. He told her about how they found out about the pregnancy and the choosing of the name, and many other histories that made her even angrier for not being able to remember it all.

She was sure that she loved Adrien. Not because of her little obsessive crush for him when she was thirteen, but because she could _feel_ it. Like when she had told Chat while she was crying the other night, she was connected to Adrien, but she didn’t know him really.

And that was driving her crazy.

When she went out with Alya and Chloé, she tried to find out things about her husband. About what he liked, what they used to do together, how she could please him. After all, she would be able to build new memories with her husband until she finds her akuma and her lucky charm.

So, while she wasn’t working, she was patrolling or after the akuma along with Chat and/or the others, or she was collecting information to hold her marriage together.

On some of these dinners, Adrien took Emma with him and everything was so much easier and harder at the same time. She saw the two of them interacting, she saw the joy on Emma’s face when she ran towards Marinette’s arms, and the sadness when Adrien took her home and Marinette couldn’t go along.

On that night, when Adrien called and asked where they should meet, Marinette took them both by surprise when she said that she wanted to get to know the home that they built together. At eight, she was in front of her parents’ bakery, ready and waiting for Adrien, who would pick her up.

When he got there, he got out the car to open the door for her. But before getting in the car, Marinette surprisingly hugged him.

He smiled, looking relieved and happy. When he raised his hand to scratch his neck, nervous, she saw something hanging from his wrist. Without even noticing, she took his arm and brought it close to her, so she could examine what it was.

Her old lucky charm. The one that she had given to him when they were training for the video games contest, when they were only teenagers.

“So you still keep this?”

He blushed, giving a nod.

“It has been giving me luck for all these years. I won’t take it out for anything in this world. Besides, it was given to me by a very special person.”

This time, she was the one who blushed.

The way to the house was quiet, because she was feeling very nervous. She kept playing with her hands and she looked too agitated, drawing Adrien’s attention.

“We don’t need to go in case you’re feeling uncomfortable.”

“Oh, that’s not it, it’s just that... It’s something new, you know?”

“Yes, I get it. And I don’t want you to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable and…”

“Adrien?”

“Yes?”

“I want it.” And she smiled. Adrien smiled back at her, looking relieved.

*

It was a beautiful house and Adrien made sure to point out that they choose the furniture together. It was organized, even Emma’s room with all her toys. Dinner was delicious and fun, Marinette hadn’t felt so well since she woke up in that hospital. Along with Adrien, she played tag with Emma and then helped her on her bath, and finally putting her to sleep.

“Do you want something to drink? Wine?”

She opened her mouth, ready to say no, but she changed her mind.

“Only a glass, please.”

He smiled and went to the kitchen. Marinette waited in the living room, looking at the picture hanging above the fireplace. It was a big picture, with a photo of her holding Emma, with Adrien on her side, and both of them leaning towards a lit candle on top of a cake, ready to blow it.

“It was on Emma’s first birthday. Alya’s courtesy.”

She turned, smiling thankfully when Adrien handed her two glasses and started pouring wine.

“It’s a beautiful picture.”

“It’s one of my favorites.” He took a glass from Marinette’s hand and sat on the couch. Marinette sat beside him. “I hope you enjoined dinner. Emma was the one who chose the menu.”

“I loved it. Especially the cookies.” She said, putting her hand on her bag without noticing. She noticed a small bump from Tikki, who should be delighted with all the cookies that Marinette put inside discretely.

“I’m glad to hear it.” He took a sip from the wine and looked at her in a way that made her feel embarrassed. “Are you feeling well? All of this must be overwhelming.”

“The same goes for you.” She pointed out, touching the glass border with her finger, trying to focus. “After all, you have a wife with memory problems and a daughter to take care.”

“I don’t mind taking care of you. You’re my family.”

She gasped, her face flushing.

“Is there something I can do to help? With Emma, for example?”

He took a long sip from the glass and then put it on the coffee table, getting closer to Marinette. He took her hands and held them tight.

“How are you feeling? For real. I want to hear it all.”

“It’s just too much to assimilate.”

“And I’m here to listen, Marinette.” He got even closer to her and wavering a little, he got her hair off her face. “For better, for worse. I’m your best friend, your husband and your partner. You can trust me.”

Since she and Adrien started going out for dinner, where he told her things that could help her memory, Marinette was beginning to understand the reason why she said yes to that man. The reason why she married him and _chose_ him to spend the rest of her days.

Looking at his face on that moment, she could notice that he also was tired. He also was suffering, he also looked as lost as her.

She bended over and caressed his face, carefully. Adrien, who was not expecting that move, was tense for a second before melting, closing his eyes and almost starting to purr. She could see that he was relaxed like he hadn’t been for a long time.

Her heart was lighter while she approached and touched her forehead on his. Adrien sighed, putting his hand on her waist, moving slowly, afraid of scaring her, like she was a scared little cat.

She immediately was reminded of Chat and stepped away from Adrien a little. If she could trust her partner who she had known for years and didn’t even know his name, she could trust the man who she chose to be her husband, right?

“I feel lost.” She admitted, touching his arms with her head down. She started playing with the amulet on his wrist to calm herself a little.

He opened his eyes, looking at her.

“I don’t want to feel like this anymore.” She completed.

“So let me help you. Let me be by your side.” he practically begged and Marinette closed her eyes, tightening her hands on his arms.

“I want you by my side.” she whispered. Adrien tenderly kissed the top of her head, looking relieved.

“I love you, Marinette. I _always_ have loved you.”

She raised her head, noticing all the love that he felt for her, right there, written all over his face clearly.

“Stay with me tonight. Don’t leave me, please.” this time, he begged, before kissing the corner of her mouth. She felt a shiver running through all over her body, and a desire to remain there with him for all eternity.

“I want to, Adrien. I swear I do. I just... need a little more time. I need to set things right, I need my memories back. I know that is unfair to ask that, but…”

“I understand.” He replied and she could notice that he was a little hurt. Trying to comfort him, she held him tight, allowing herself to be warmed in his arms.

This gave her strength to go after the akuma. To go after her lucky charm.

*

“Do you think he hates me?”

Chat looked at Ladybug, seeming reflexive.

“I guess he wouldn’t hate you only because you didn’t want to spend the night with him. You are not ready.”

“I don’t think he wanted me to _sleep_ with him. He just wanted me to spend the night there.”

“My lady, I think your husband want to sleep with at every moment.” He giggled and the giggling got louder when he noticed that she was blushing. “He must be feeling frustrated because there isn’t much he can to help you with what you’re going through.”

“He helps me a lot! I just wanted this feeling of not knowing him to go away. Because I _know_ him, we’re together for almost a decade and we have a daughter on top of that. I must be hurting him so much.” She grumbled, putting her face between her hands.

They were quiet for a while, each one lost in their own thoughts.

When Adrien took her home, Marinette transformed to look for her lucky charm once again. She was thinking about going back home when she saw Chat sitting on top of the tower, lost in his thoughts.

He had said that he spent all night talking to his wife and that he couldn’t sleep, so, just like her, he tried to find something.

Both of them sat and talked about how they felt in their situations.

“Chat?”

“Yes?”

“I want my lucky charm back.”

“We’re going to get it back, my lady. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys screamed a little like I did while writing this :3
> 
> find me on tumblr: lalunaoscura.tumblr.com


	7. Bad Lucky Charm

**[Chat Noir]:** you know, I saw something really strange today

**[Chat Noir]:** On Ladyblog, I mean.

**[Chat Noir]:** Someone sent a video to Alya

**[Chat Noir]:** Care to explain why you spent all afternoon transformed and trying to conjure a new lucky charm when we both know that it’s not gonna work?

**[Chat Noir]:** Fu told you to stop trying

**[Ladybug]:** I know he told me

**[Ladybug]:** But I’ve decided to ignore it

**[Ladybug]:** Who knows? Maybe if I keep trying it will work

**[Chat Noir]:** He said that if you keep pushing the power to work, it might hurt Tikki

**[Chat Noir]:** And a bad lucky charm will be conjured, because of the bad luck

**[Chat Noir]:** It’s something bad. It’s not worth the effort.

**[Ladybug]:** Yes, it is, Chat

**[Ladybug]:** I can’t keep living this life by half

**[Ladybug]:** I can’t hurt my husband and daughter anymore

**[Chat Noir]:** Did something happen?

**[Ladybug]:** My daughter asked why I didn’t go to her school presentation today when I promised that I would

**[Ladybug]:** And do you know why I didn’t go, Chat?

**[Ladybug]:** Because I didn’t remember. Because, in my head, that presentation never existed.

**[Ladybug]:** _She_ never existed.

**[Ladybug]:** My own daughter... she doesn’t exist in any of my memories

**[Ladybug]:** And seeing her crying today killed me

**[Ladybug]:** I always, always fix everything.

**[Ladybug]:** Why can’t I this time? 

**[Chat Noir]:** My lady… please, don’t think like that

**[Chat Noir]:** We’re going to get it, I promise. We’re going to find the lucky charm.

**[Ladybug]:** It’s been almost two weeks, Chat, and I don’t have even a clue

**[Chat Noir]:** We’re going to find it. Please, don’t lose faith.

**[Chat Noir]:** Because you’re the one who’s giving me strength to fight.

**[Ladybug]:** Can you come here?

**[Ladybug]:** I need a hug.

**[Chat Noir]:** I’ll be there in five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, but it's important for the plot. i swear.
> 
> find me on tumblr: lalunaoscura.tumblr.com


	8. Homework

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late than usual cause adult life sucks and I'm with a huge headache
> 
> I just want to say thank you for all the kudos and comments! I<3 'm so glad you are liking, even with all the angst LOL. It's going to be better, promise.
> 
> Tomorrow I will reply each of your comments (when I'm functional human again). Enjoy!

She could become a private investigator for how she was focused on finding clues. Alya made a post on Ladyblog, opening the forum so people could post any news, images or anything that would lead Paris’ heroes to find the akuma.

When she was not working or patrolling, she was reading online forums. Lunch time, the way to work, even on short breaks through the day, she was with her phone on her hands looking for clues. Some were very absurd, but others made sense, and whenever she could, Ladybug was investigating. Sometimes Chat joined her, also focused on finding a way to bring his wife back to normal.

On Sunday, two nights after the dinner with Adrien on which she cowardly ran away after he asked her to stay, she was researching something when her phone rang and she answered it without looking at the number, due to her concentration on the computer screen.

“Mlle. Agreste?”

“Yes?”

“It’s Nathalie Sancouer.”

Marinette’s eyes widened and she minimized the window, her research had to wait, because if Nathalie was calling, it was serious. Last time, Nathalie had given the order from Gabriel Agreste to help on photo shoot.

And Marinette ended up finding out that she had a daughter…

What could it be now?

“Yes, miss Sancouer.”

“As you know, Mr. Agreste is at Milan negotiating the new autumn collection and I’d like to know it is going, which is on your hands.” 

“So...” she said, looking at the notebook where there should be several drawings for the new collection. It only had a couple of sketches which she had done on the few moments that she wasn’t concerned about organizing her personal life. “I’m working on it. There are some models that I still need to fix, but it’s promising.” 

“Send them to Mr. Agreste tomorrow at tops, he wants to take a look at them. And he also wants some models ready for a video conference tomorrow afternoon, I’ll send the time.”

“Hm, yes, sure. No problem at all.”

“Much obliged. See you soon.”

Before she could say anything, Nathalie hung up. She kept staring at the phone screen until reality hit her hard.

“Oh. My. God.”

She jumped from the chair at once, running to the purse that Adrien had left for her on the first day since she lost her memory. There were clothes, some personal items – her color was like Ladybug’s suit when she saw the pack of tampon – including a small notebook that he said that was something she carried everywhere. 

On the first night of their talk, she opened the notebook waiting for her journal and that she’d find some answers in it, but she got disappointed when she saw it was only her sketchbook with many models for collections. Losing her interest, she tossed it away.

But now, when she opened her notebook angrily, she found some of the sketches made by her before she was hit by the Unromantique. Her relief was enormous, because at least 70% of the job was done.

But it wasn’t complete and Gabriel Agreste wouldn’t settle for that. At least the female part was done, and given the sketches, Marinette had used Alya, Chloé and all the other girls back from school as model.

However, the male clothes... there were some models, using Nino, Kim, Max and Ivan as model. There were a couple of sketches with Adrien and a clothing attempt, which she didn’t like at all.

Pulling a face, she looked at the calendar, checking which day was patrolling day. She bit her lower lip, thinking about what she could do. Or if she should worry about her job or look for Unromantique with Chat…

Chat! Of course! He could do the patrolling today while she tried making the models, therefore, none of her lives would be ruined.

“Tikki!” she whispered, climbing the stairs that took to her bed. Wrapped in her blanket, Tikki raised her head.

“Marinette? Is everything OK?”

“We need to go.”

“But…”

“I need to ask Chat a favor. Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

She transformed and took her yo-yo to check if Chat was ready for the patrol. He hadn’t transformed yet, but there were still thirty minutes left for the time that they agreed.

“Well, I’ll go on and do my part.”

*

“Looks like someone is excited, yes?”

“Hi,  _ chaton _ !” Ladybug, accepting his hug. “I need to ask you something.”

“That’s never good.”

“Haha, so funny.” She rolled her eyes. “I need you to do the patrolling today, alright?”

Chat widened his eyes, finding her request very strange.

“Are you planning something for today? I’m usually the one who has to drag you to patrol.”

“I’ve been neglecting my job on my civilian life and I have a huge project to deliver tomorrow.”

“And let me guess, it’s not ready?” he smirked.

“Excuse me, I’ve been really busy.” She showed him her tongue.

“Well, is there something I can do to help you with your work? Your civilian work?”

“Hm, you wouldn’t be interested in modeling for me, would you?” 

Chat coughed a couple of times, taken by surprise. Finally, he denied with his head, still recovering from her request.

“I couldn’t do it without our identities being revealed, right?”

She bit her lower lip, thinking.

“Oh, no, I know that face of yours. I’m not doing it, my lady, I’m really sorry.”

“But Chat, I need some clothes ready for tomorrow! And I don’t have any male models to help me with that.”

“You do. You have your husband. Couldn’t he do it for you?”

She opened her mouth, ready to argue that she couldn’t ask him that, but she stopped for a moment to think. Chat was right. Adrien was a model, he was used to standing still with needles too close to his skin for hours and he was her husband.

Is he going to be free tonight? Could he do it for her?

“Well, I haven’t asked him yet… but it’s a good idea. Thanks,  _ mon minou _ ! Can you take over the patrolling?”

“Sure. You should get going before it’s too late for your homework.”

She rolled her eyes, taking her yo-yo. She was ready to go when she turned to him.

“Please, Chat. If you find anything, anything at all, please let me know somehow. Post it on Ladyblog or tell Alya. Just… let me know.”

“My lady, don’t worry.” He kissed her forehead. “Good luck with your project.”


	9. A Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which I have no idea how clothes are made and some self indulgent because

09 – A Helping Hand

**[Marinette:]** I need a BIG favor.

**[Marinette:]** I know it’s late and you probably have other plans, but I was wondering if you could help me?

**[Adrien:]** Of course, Mari. How can I help you?

**[Marinette:]** Maybe, like... a big maybe

**[Marinette:]** I’ve forgotten about the delivery date for you father’s collection…

**[Adrien:]** Uh oh, it seems like you’re on great danger

**[Marinette:]** I KNOW!!!!!!

**[Marinette:]** How could I forget???

**[Marinette:]** Actually, don’t answer that, I forgot a lot of things.

**[Marinette:]** Anyway, besides the sketches, I have two clothes ready to deliver.

**[Marinette:]** A male and a female

**[Marinette:]** The female models are all ready, I think I’ve done a lot before losing my memory.

**[Marinette:]** But the male part… well, that’s the problem.

**[Marinette:]** I don’t know if I was expecting you to do some modeling for me someday

**[Marinette:]** But it’s incomplete

**[Marinette:]** Oh, and I need to deliver two clothes for him

**[Marinette:]** And I’ve got  _ nothing _

**[Marinette:]** Please, tell me that your father has become a sweet and kind man and that he’ll let it pass?

**[Adrien:]** Unfortunately, I can’t say that

**[Marinette:]** Oh, shit

**[Marinette:]** I’m screwed

**[Adrien:]** Well, at least I have something good to tell you

**[Adrien:]** I just entered your studio and found this

**[Adrien:]** [photo]

**[Adrien:]** I guess it was the female model that you were preparing for this presentation

**[Adrien:]** And there’s the beginning of a male one here too

**[Marinette:]** OMG, really????

**[Marinette:]** OH THANK GOD

**[Marinette:]** Can I go get them?

**[Marinette:]** I don’t want to disturb you, but I need to finish the male one yet and it’s getting late…

**[Adrien:]** Well, may I suggest something?

**[Marinette:]** Sure

**[Adrien:]** Have you eaten yet?

**[Marinette:]** Not yet...

**[Adrien:]** Emma and I just started having dinner, we’d love if you could join us

**[Adrien:]** And I can be your male model, if you want?

Marinette bit her lip, reading the last message over and over again. She looked at the time, knowing that she would be with Adrien for countless hours due to the clothes and it would be very late. Should she ask him to sleep over? 

**[Marinette:]** I would love to.

**[Marinette:]** We’re going to be finished really late, FYI

**[Marinette:]** Is there a problem?

**[Adrien:]** Not at all. I’ll take you home if you want

**[Adrien:]** Or...

**[Marinette:]** Or?

**[Adrien:]** You can sleep here, if you want

**[Adrien:]** There’s a guest room

**[Marinette:]** If you don’t mind…

**[Adrien:]** I won’t, Mari

**[Adrien:]** Don’t worry

**[Adrien:]** Actually, Emma probably will want to lay down with you

**[Marinette:]** Well, you just convinced me.

**[Marinette:]** I’ll be there in half an hour

**[Adrien:]** We’ll be waiting for you ;)

*

After dinner, Marinette offered herself to do the dishes, but Adrien denied.

“Do what you can about the sketches. Also, invite Emma to draw by your side, she’ll love it.”

Marinette agreed and went to Emma’s room, where the girl was sitting on the floor, playing.

“Hi, sweetheart. Let’s do some drawing?”

Emma got up at once, tossing her toys away and running to the desk which had papers and crayons of several colors. She grabbed a piece of paper and some crayons and approached her mother.

“This one!”

“Oh, yes.” Mari giggled, holding her notebook on one hand and Emma’s crayons on the other. “Where do you want to draw?”

“Here!” she sat on the floor, putting the paper on the ground and starting to doodle using the blue crayon on her hand. Marinette joined her, resting her back on Emma’s bed and putting the crayons next to the girl.

With the pencil that she had brought, she opened the notebook and started tracing lines, always looking at Emma’s drawings and helping her with some of her doodles, since the girl was often asking her to draw something.

“Let me see! Emma asked, dropping the crayons and getting close to Mari to sit on her lap. Marinette laughed, putting down Emma’s paper a little so she could she the drawings.

“What do you think? Is it looking good?”

“Yes?”

“I’ll give them to grandpa Gabriel so he can make some of these clothes. Do you want one?”

“Yes,  _ maman _ !”

“OK, I’m going to give you one later.” She kissed Emma on the face, making she laugh and then hugging her.

Marinette felt that wonderful feeling of loving and being loved that she felt every time she spent some time with Emma. She hugged the girl even tighter, kissing the top of her head.

“ _ Maman _ will be back to you soon, I promise.”

Adrien chose that exact moment to enter the room, both his hands in his pockets and an anxious face.

“It’s time to go to bed, Emma.”

“But...  _ papa _ !”

“No arguing, miss. We have a deal, remember?”

Emma pouted her lips, looking at Marinette.

“ _ Maman _ , please…”

Marinette looked at Adrien for half a second, without knowing what to do. He shrugged, making it clear that it was her decision. No matter how she wanted to stay a little longer with her daughter, she knew that Emma had to sleep on that time.

Besides, she had a huge job to finish.

“Time to sleep, my princess.”

But,  _ maman _ !” she replied with a crying voice. “You’re leaving!”

“I’m not. Maman promises you.” She said, kissing her forehead. “But only if you act like a good girl and go to bed now.”

“You can put her to sleep. She would love that.” Adrien suggested.

“Will you help me?”

“Of course.”

“Does she need a bath?”

“I gave her a bath before dinner.” He said, putting Emma’s drawings away. “Just put her pajamas on her. It’s in the second drawer.”

Marinette agreed and put Emma on the floor. Holding the little girl’s hand, they went to her small princess wardrobe and Marinette let her choose the pajama. She gave a big smile when she picked a Chat Noir’s pajama.

She helped Emma putting on the pajama, sensing Adrien’s eyes on her all the time. When it was time to brush her teeth, Adrien went to the bathroom holding Emma and Marinette took the opportunity to take a look at the girl’s bedroom.

The walls were pink and everything was decorated with the princess theme, including the bed. On top of it, pink sheets and a white blanket. And above the blanket, Ladybug and Chat Noir rag dolls that Marinette had made when she was thirteen.

With a smile on her face, she grabbed the dolls, noticing that even with the long time, the toys were still preserved. It was good to know that her daughter took good care of these exclusive toys.

Adrien went back to the room with Emma, who was looking sleepy. Marinette put the dolls beside the girl’s pillow and pushed the blankets so Adrien could lay her on the bed.

Adrien covered her and bended over to kiss her on her forehead.

“I love you, princess.”

“I love you,  _ papa _ .” She replied, smiling with her eyes closed. Adrien kissed her on the top of her head this time and stepped away. “ _ Maman _ ?”

“Hey, my princess.” Marinette, said, bending over to put Emma’s hair off her face.

“I love you.”

The pain on her chest made Marinette losing her breath for half a second. She didn’t care about remembering when she was pregnant, giving birth, or breastfeeding Emma.

She didn’t remember her first bath, her first smile, her first words, her first steps. Papillon could have taken everything away from her – and she would recover it all, for sure she would! – but he hadn’t taken away that warm feeling that was burning inside Marinette’s chest. Even without memories, the love that she felt for her daughter was still there, strong as always, burning as always.

“I love you, my little princess.” She said, kissing the top of her daughter’s head. “Good night. Sleep well, mommy will be here tomorrow, alright?”

Emma nodded her head agreeing. She got Chat Noir doll and held it tight. Marinette kissed her once more on the top of her head and then she and Adrien left their daughter’s bedroom.

“Shall we go to the studio?” Adrien asked while he was closing the door of his daughter’s room behind him.

“Sure.”

“Do you want some coffee?”

“Thank you, but I don’t think I should drink. Otherwise I won’t sleep for a couple of days.”

Adrien giggled, agreeing with his head.

“Come, it’s this way.”

Marinette followed Adrien to the studio, which looked just like the first time she saw it after being hit by the akuma. Dummies with half ready clothes, the office’s desk with a computer and some drawing on the side. A board with notes and post-its full of ideas and so many other things that she used when she was creating.

“This is the model that you were working on.” Adrien pointed to the dummy which looked like the start of pants and a shirt.”

"Yes, yes.” she set the notebook on the desk and opened it on the page where the model drawing was. “That's the design that I used to start the sewing.”

“Ok. How are we going to do this?” Adrien asked.

She went to the mannequin, analyzing the progress of the process. The stitching of the parts was done, only a few adjustments were missing. She bit her tongue, wondering where she should adjust.

“Pins?” she asked, taking the pencil she was using earlier.

Adrien opened one of the drawers in a closet and picked up a cushion with some pins attached to it and handed it over. Marinette adjusted it on her wrist and picked up the shirt, turning to Adrien.

“Let's start here.”

“As you wish.” he said, smiling and began unbuttoning the shirt he wore. Marinette's eyes widened and she blushed. “What’s the matter, my love?”

“Nothing.” she wanted to punch her. Why was she embarrassed just because her husband had gone shirtless? They had a daughter, for God’s sake. Sure enough, she had seen far more than his naked chest and…

_ Focus! _ she ordered herself, giving the shirt to Adrien, who took her wrist and pulled her a little closer.

“I’m very happy to know that I’m still able to make my wife blushing, but you don’t have to be embarrassed.” he said and there was amusement in his voice. Marinette lifted her face, staring at him and determined to ignore his bare chest as she rolled her eyes and smiled in amusement.

“Who would have thought you were so convinced?” she flicked her tongue.

“If I were you, I’d contain this dangerous little mouth if you want to finish your work, because it’s distracting me a lot.”

“Oh, really?” she said, feeling very comfortable as she flirted with him. It was as if this was something common, something she had done long before all happened. Maybe they were still flirting like two silly passionate teenagers, but this little exchange of teasing was making her nervous in a good way.

“You have no idea.” suddenly his voice became serious and more sensous, sending a shiver down her spine. The room began to get a little warmer and the way he looked at her was making Marinette confused and a bit tempted.

And then, as if by magic, he cleared his throat and stepped away from her, pulling on his shirt and looking a bit uncomfortable.

“Let's start before it gets too…”

“Late?” she finished when he didn’t.

“It wasn’t the word I was looking for, but it can be. Can we?” he went to the center of the studio, waiting for her.

Marinette tied her hair in a bun, grabbed her pencil and took a deep breath a couple of times to see if it calmed her heart. When she was sure she was not going to faint, she forced herself to focus on work.

*

Time passed before she could realize. Adrien was so used to do this that he didn’t complain for a minute, on the contrary, he was talking to Marinette about various subjects, telling jokes or trying to help her with the memories.

Almost finishing the shirt, Marinette began to adjust close to the sleeves, passing the pin carefully, because it was too close to Adrien's chest. She knew he worked out for his jog as model, but she didn’t know it was that definite.

Well, she didn’t  _ remember _ . She was sure that she had seen (and toucht!!) his chest more often than it was comfortable to think.

Keeping focused on the pins and the needle so as not to pierce her husband, she bit the sewing thread with her teeth without realizing that her mouth was almost in contact with his side. When she noticed, her mouth was already on the thread and Adrien stared at her with wide eyes.

“I’m sorry!” she stood up, embarrassed. “I was so focused I didn’t notice and…” she started to walk away, but she was Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Agreste) and had two left feet. So anxiou to run away, she stumbled and she would fall on her butt if it weren’t for her husband’s reflexes.

Adrien wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her and pulling her close to him, avoiding the colossal fall that would follow. Marinette put her hands in his arms and faced him.

Green. His eyes were so green and glistening with a mixture of love and desire and a little bit of concern as he watched her. His mouth was moving, certainly talking to her, but she couldn’t understand the words.

Her head was a mess. Her head said he was a stranger at the same time that her heart was beating in her chest because she was so  _ close _ to that known body. Marinette’s body reacted to his touch in a way she shouldn’t react to a supposedly unknown man.

“Mari? Is everything alright?”

“Yes. I... Adrien…” she whispered.

“What?”

“Kiss Me.  _ Now _ .”

For half a second, she saw the conflict there. His willingness to kiss her, not only why she had asked for it, but because he  _ wanted _ to. Because he missed her in his life, because they were married and he had to live with her being so  _ close _ and yet  _ so far _ .

But at the same time she could see his respect for her, he wouldn’t do anything that would make her uncomfortable.

She  _ didn’t _ feel uncomfortable. In fact, that was the last thing she felt. So she took his face with both her hands and made the decision for him. For both.

Marinette kissed Adrien – her husband – for the first time in her memory.

And it was the  _ best _ kiss of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me how loud you screamed with the last line. I want to hear!!!


	10. Disguises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more self indulgent cause... well, you know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awwwwwwwn, thank you so much for the kudos! I wasn't expecting the +100, i'm so happy  
> you guys are incredible! Thank you <3
> 
> Edit: chapters in italic are memories, ;)

_"I can’t believe this is your brilliant idea for the first date? Ladybug asked while she picked the tip of the ridiculous pink skirt that Chat had given her to wear._

_“Hey, you said that we could go out if nobody recognized us!”_

_“And that we didn’t draw attention. With that look of yours, I find it hard to happen.” She pointed to his lime green fedora hat and started laughing. Along with his fake mustache and the Chat Noir mask, anyone would look at them more than once._

_At least he was wearing jeans and a T-shirt. Unlike her, who was wearing a long pink skirt and a white shirt written “cat puns freak meowt” on black letters covering the front. And of course, Ladybug’s mask from a costume shop which she made sure to buy._

_“I swear that next time, I’ll choose the clothes.” She pointed a finger at him, who gave a sweet smile and got closer to her._

_“Oh, so we’ll have a next time.”_

_She opened her mouth, shocked, noticing what she just said. She denied with the head several times before crossing her arms._

“ _I hate you sometimes.”_

_"You shouldn’t lie, my lady. You love me and you know it. C’mon, stop with that look. It’s our first date. We are going to watch a nice movie, share a popcorn and make out in the dark!”_

_“Well, at least you got that right.” She said, touching his face with both hands and getting on top of her feet to kiss him. Sometimes she hated the fact that he was much taller than her, specially when he kept teasing her with nicknames about her height._

_“If you continue kissing me like that, we’re not leaving this alley.” He whispered against her lips. Ladybug smiled, stepping away and grabbing his hand._

_“Alright, I promise to behave. What movie are we going to watch?”_

_“So, as my intentions to you on this dark cinema room are not innocent, I chose a movie that we’ve seen already.”_

_“Very smart.”_

_“We’re going to watch Ladybug and Chat Noir part 2.”_

_She rolled her eyes, trying not to smile while she left Chat guide her to the ticket line. She was excited about the idea of their first date after making out hidden so many times._

_Not that they weren’t good – they were great – but she was tired of hiding her relationship with Chat. She loved him and was anxious for everyone to know about it._

_Chat had chosen a movie which was about to leave the theaters, on a weekday in the middle of the afternoon. The session was empty and even though they were drawing attention from the movie theater’s workers due to their clothes, both of them didn’t care while they were making out on the back of the room._

_Without their suits, his hands had free way to caress and touch her soft skin, especially on the legs, which he seemed to enjoy so much. While he kissed his way through her neck, his hands moved freely around her thighs._

_Ladybug sighed and moved her face down so she could kiss his lips again. Chat kissed her back, excited, while his hands moved up her waist and held her tight._

_“Ma princesse...” he whispered against her mouth and kissed her once again._

_“Mon chaton.” She whispered when he let she breath again. “I love you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> found me on tumblr!  
> lalunaoscura.tumblr.com


	11. Vigilante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't hate me! :D

Marinette opened her eyes, seeing dark around her.

_Huh, what a strange dream._

Scratching her forehead, she tried to understand what had happened and where she was. She remembered kissing Adrien and after the first shock, he returned it gladly.

She could still feel his hands around her waist or touching her face, the kisses, specially the ones on her neck.

God, they made out like two horny teenagers. And she had _loved_ every second of it.

They stopped because of the work that she should be doing with his help. Embarrassed for sitting on her husband’s lap with messy clothes due to all the kissing, she got up to return to work. They exchanged an accomplice glance and continued like if nothing had happened.

How many times Marinette had dreamed about that? Kissing and being kissed by Adrien, to the point of feeling dizzy and breathless? His hands on her body…

If she stilll needed any more evidence that they were happily married, he had showed her through those kisses. Adrien knew her body, knowing exactly where he had to touch and kiss to turn her into a hot mess.

Trying not to moan, Marinette grabbed a pillow and put on her face. When she finished the clothes, Adrien had taken her to their bedroom and gave her a goodnight kiss, before leaving to the guest room.

She was about to ask him to sleep with her, but she bit her tongue and refrained.

Then she laid down and had that strange dream on which she made out with Chat wearing a ridiculous outfit. Besides it being awkward, something was bothering her, like if it wasn’t only product of her fertile imagination.

Maybe Chat had discovered something?

She grabbed her cellphone from the nightstand and checked the time.

She saw that the sun was about to rise, her partner had probably finished the patrolling for a long time. If he had found anything, he should’ve left a message on her yo-yo, and she could check it later, so she put the cellphone back on the nightstand and closed her eyes to sleep.

However, as much as she was quiet, she couldn’t sleep. She kept trying to understand that dream with Chat, so full of details, too perfect to be only something from her imagination. She could remember that the movie was from six years ago, because Alya had made her being on the line for hours to buy the ticket to the debut.

She couldn’t have gone on a date with Chat, because she should be with Adrien by then.

So why the hell she was overthinking about it?

“Argh, enough!” She grumbled, throwing her blanket aside and going to her purse. Tikki was inside it, in a deep state of sleep. “Tikki?” she asked, poking the kwami softly.

“Marinette?” Tikki replied, opening her eyes. “Is there a problem?”

“I need to transform. It’s quick, I promise.”

“Can’t you wait a little longer? I’m little tired.”

“I need to check if Chat left a message. I promise that it will be quick.”

Tikki looked unwilling to do it, but she allowed Marinette to transform. Chat hadn’t left a message, which made Marinette a little anxious. Something inside her was saying that something was happening…

But what?

She took a frustrated breath, opening the window so she could look around, trying to calm herself a little. She was with one leg hanging from the window when she heard someone cleaning the throat.

Losing her balance, she fell on the bedroom’s floor and hit her knee. If it wasn’t for her suit, she would have hurt herself badly.

“Oh my God, Ladybug! Are you OK?!” in a blink of an eye, Adrien was by her side, helping her getting back on her feet. Looking blushed, Ladybug tried to hold onto the little pride that she didn’t have.

“Yes, I’m fine. It wasn’t serious.” and she giggled, embarrassed.

“Did you hurt anything?”

“No! I-it’s all good! Thank you.”

“Are you sure?” he seemed to be having fun. Why did it seem that he was having fun?

“Absolutely! Well, I... have to go, you know. Take care of the city and all that stuff, vigilante work… these things.” she giggled embarrassed once more, grabbing her yo-yo.

“Yes, of course. But first, I need to ask you something, Ladybug.”

“Oh, yes?”

“Have you seen my wife by any chance? I left her here sleeping on this room. I came here to wake up because it’s almost time.”

“Hm… you know. I... was passing by, you know? Doing some patrolling and all that and then I fell on this open window and got worried and came to see if everything was fine. But then I found an empty bed, maybe she went to the bathroom or… I…”

Adrien was looking at her in a funny way, which made Ladybug even more nervous than she should feel.

“I see. Thanks for the information, Ladybug. I hope I didn’t interfere with your vigilante job.” he whispered suspiciously.

“Not at all, Mr. Agreste. See you soon.” running away before he could make her feel embarrassed again, Ladybug went to the window.

“Does Tikki need cookies?” he asked, stopping her from passing the other leg through the window.

“W-what?”

“I asked if Tikki need cookies. I know that she doesn’t really need because she won’t have to recharge, but she loves them. Specially the ones with chocolate chips.”

“How… how do you know all that?”

“Because I know that it’s you, Marinette. You told me who you were on our first year of date.”

She widened her eyes, feeling all the embarrassment going away because she was sure that her blood had turned to ice in her veins.

“ _Detransforme_ , honey. I’m sure that the lucky charm can wait for you to have breakfast with your daughter and husband.” he said, getting close to her and embracing her with a hug.

She resisted for a second – for her body wasn’t responding like it should yet, and then she hugged him back, feeling that enormous weight leaving her shoulders.


	12. Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 23:34 where I live, so it's still day 12!
> 
> enjoy! :3

"When did I told you?”

“I thought we had agreed to talk about it at dinner.” he said, trying not to laugh while he handed over a plate of fruits and yogurt to Marinette.

“No, you said that, I didn’t agree and you decided to ignore my disagreement.” she said, grabbing a little spoon and handing it over to Emma. “Here, love.”

“Thanks,  _ maman _ !”

When Adrien woke Emma up to bathe and prepare her to school, the little girl ignored him and ran away through the house until finding Marinette in the studio, organizing the clothes for the work later.

When she noticed that her mom was still there, Emma hugged her on the legs, laughing happily. Marinette had to drop all her work so she could dress Emma up, because she wanted her  _ maman _ to help her getting ready.

When she got back to the studio, Adrien already had organized everything.

While the breakfast was being prepared, Marinette tried in every way to get some information on how Adrien knew that she was Ladybug. Yes, she had told him, but why? When? How did he react?

But, of course, he didn’t tell her anything.

It was so  _ frustrating. _

“That secret which you asked Emma not to tell on the day that I was babysitting her was about it?”

“Marinette.” he sighed, tired.

“Were you out of your mind when I told you? Do my parents know? Shit, do Alya and Chloé  _ know _ ? Fu is going to kill you!”

“Marinette, sweetheart.” he put his hand on hers before she started having one more of her well known crises. “Stay calm. Everything’s fine, we’ll talk about it later, OK? When you’re calmer. You’re too agitated now. Alright?”

She reluctantly agreed. Adrien kissed her wrist, which he was holding.

“Now let’s have some breakfast. We’re going to have a really busy day.”

“Fine.”

Silence lasted for thirty seconds.

“So you knew since the beginning that I was hit on the fight?”

“Mari!”

“I’m curious! Please, Adrien!”

He sighed, but he finally agreed with his head.

“Because you were hit by an attack that was meant to Chat Noir.” he nodded his head, cleaning Emma’s mouth, which was dirty of yogurt.

“Don’t use that tone to talk about Chat.” she replied with a serious tone of voice. “He is not to blame.”

He huffed.

“If he was paying attention to the fight, your act of heroism wouldn’t be necessary.”

Marinette let her spoon drop on the table, looking at his husband like she couldn’t believe what he was saying – and she didn’t.

“I don’t accept that.” she grumbled with such a cold tone of voice that made Chat look at her scared. “People can say whatever they want about me, but no one can bad-mouth Chat in front of me. He’s my partner and he saved more times than I could count.”

“I didn’t mean to bad-mouth Chat, I just…”

“Me and all of Paris would be lost if it wasn’t for him. He risked himself many times, sacrificing himself most of the times to save me. So don’t say that he wasn’t paying attention! You don’t even know him.”

“Marinette, let me fin…”

“I wouldn’t be the woman that I am today if it wasn’t for Chat, because he was by my side when no one else was when I was younger. He encouraged me and taught me to be a much better person and if I’m the person who you say you love so much, who you chose to be your wife, you owe a part of my personality to him!”

“Please, listen to me…”

“I’m heading to the office. I won’t have dinner here, I’ve got patrol.” she grabbed her purse and went to Emma. “Behave yourself and obey your father, OK?”

“Yes,  _ maman _ .” Emma smiled.

“My good girl.” she kissed Emma's forehead and left the kitchen, heading toward the office to get the clothes for later.

“Marinette, wait, please. Look, I... I was wrong. Listen to me.  _ Please _ .”

“You have five seconds.” she said, entering the office and picking up the bag with the clothes. She felt Adrien following her, which was no surprise.

“I'm sorry if I made you understand that I was talking badly about your partner.”

“It started very well, continue.”

“I know I won’t understand your relationship with him, and believe me, I'm not jealous or even trying to understand, because I know it's different from what we both had...  _ have _ ,” he corrected himself quickly. “I was just stating facts.”

“I don’t like your stating facts. I don’t remember what happened during the fight, but I can guarantee it wasn’t Chat's fault. I need to go or I'll be late.”

“Please, let's talk about this.”

“There's not much to talk about. I come to sleep here at night if that worries you, but I need to cool my head. See you later.”

Without even giving her husband time to respond, Marinette slammed the door.

*

Alya agreed to take care of Emma without prior notice.

At night, with Emma in your arms, they went home to find her empty and lifeless. No sign of Marinette or any hint that she was coming home. She had said she would sleep there, but would she?

He was without patience after the two photo shoots he had during the day along with the fact his wife was totally ignoring his messages and didn’t answer the call he took half an hour to have the courage to do.

So, after taking care of Emma and going out to dinner with her, he called Alya and practically begged to leave Emma with her a little, because Chat Noir needed to patrol and Maribug was not available. Emma loved the idea of spending a few hours at Aunt Alya's house.

Adrien became Chat Noir and began patrolling Paris. The stress of the day was running out, and the little argument with Marinette was leaving him on the verge of a nervous breakdown. At first, seeing her defending Chat with such vigor had been fluffy and warmed his heart. But when she became too defensive and didn’t let him explain himself, he lost his temper. Damn mania for not listening to others when she came to a conclusion!

In fact, the whole situation with Marinette was making him nervous. Losing his wife with her being  _ so close _ was a horrible feeling he didn’t wish even for Papillon.

Forget it, he wanted things worse for Papillon, because he was responsible for what Adrien was going through. For what  _ Emma _ was going through.

Chat missed his wife. Her laugh. Them preparing dinner together. Watching horror movies with her on the couch just for her to nestle all over him. The conversations. The cuddles and the touches. The kisses. The advices.

He missed the love they felt for each other.

God, of all the akumas he had faced, that was the worst. What Unromantique had done with Chat was worse than being confined to a photo or becoming a zombie.

He quickened the pace of the patrol, desperate to feel anything but the terrible sense of emptiness that had been part of his life in the last days. Anything that took away that feeling of helplessness and replaced it with the will to do something, because he couldn’t find anything,  _ anything _ that would lead them to lost lucky charm.

He could hear his name being called in the background, but he paid no attention. He had things far more urgent to do than to waste time with some fan: he had to find some clue,  _ any _ clue.

“Chat!”

He finally stopped when he recognized  _ her _ voice in the midst of the chaos that was his head. Stopping in place, he turned to face a super worried Ladybug.

“Hey. Hey, what’s happening?” she asked in a sweet voice, rubbing his face. It was at that moment that he realized he was crying and that she was wiping his tears away. “Chat?” she asked when he didn’t reply.

“My lady…” he said, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders wanting to collapse.

“I'm here,  _ mon chaton _ . Tell me what it wrong.” she smiled, trying to calm him down. And that sweet smile of hers was enough to break the tension and make Chat fall apart in more tears.

Not knowing what to do, she hugged him. Which was perfect, because that was exactly what he needed.

Just a hug from  _ her _ .


	13. Hairstyles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sigh*
> 
> One day I post super late and the other? So early.
> 
> I'm posting earlier because today is Saturday night and the lady here needs to party! LOL
> 
> Hope you enjoy the ladynoir cute moment <3

“Do you want to tell me what’s going on? You don’t need if you don’t want to.”

He bit his lower lip. How he could tell his wife that she was the reason of his tears without worrying her?

Of course, it wasn’t _Marinette_ the reason of his tears. It was the situation in which she was in. Chat was beating himself up even more every day because of that. He knew that she was confused, he knew that she had a major part of her life ripped away, but he was suffering too.

Was he being selfish? Maybe pettiness?

“It was a terrible day today.”

“Tell me about it.” She puffed, playing with his hair. “Tell me what happened, maybe it will help.”

“Work sucked and I had an argument with my wife. A silly argument. Then when I got home, she wasn’t there. And I don’t think she’s coming back tonight.”

“Why do you say that?”

“I said something that bothered her, but before I could explain, she left, furious. She’s got this habit, you know. She jumps to conclusions and nothings make her change her mind. Specially if she’s furious.

“I’m really sorry, Chat.”

“It’s okay.” He was lying on her lap and turned so he could look her in the eyes. “I mean, it’s not, but I’m going to be fine later.”

“Talk to her when the anger is gone. I also... I also had an argument with my husband today. I think I was a little harsh to him. Sometimes I forget that he’s suffering as much as me.

“Both of us are a mess, aren’t we, my lady?”

“For sure, chaton. So, what did you argue about?”

“I can’t really tell you that without compromising my identity, my lady.”

“Oh, I understand.”

“What about you, huh? What did you argue about with your husband?”

“Yeah... Hm, it’s... He bad-mouthed you and I didn’t like it all.”

“Oh, my lady protecting my honor, I feel honored!” Chat sat, finding it funny how she blushed.

“He started talking about the fight and he said that if you were paying more attention, I wouldn’t have been hit and… I don’t know, it hurt to hear that. Like he was blaming _you_ for what happened.”

“But maybe I had some guilt, too.”

“Chat, don’t you dare starting with that talk.”

“Ladybug, I really mean it. I should have been paying more attention on the fight. If I was a bit more careful…”

“No. I won’t hear those arguments. I don’t know what happened on that fight, but I won’t let you blame yourself. Nobody is to blame besides Papillon and you must accept that.”

He looked at her for a moment and started laughing.

“What is it?”

“It’s just the way you said it. It looked like how you acted when we were younger. All bossy and stuff.” He joked. She rolled her eyes, showing her tongue to him.

“Do you feel better?” she asked when he stopped laughing. Chat agreed with his head. “That’s great. I don’t want to see you sad.”

“I’m going to feel better, my lady. I promise.

She smiled and kept on playing with his hair.

“Do you miss it?”

“Hm?” he asked, raising his head to look at her.

“Do you miss those days? When we were young and we were learning how to deal with the civilian and the hero life?”

“A bit. It was a great time for me. Do you miss it, too?

“Yes. I’d change some things, for example. Specially my suit.” She grimaced. “I always liked drawing clothes and my suit was so… simple.”

“Why?”

“I guess it’s because I didn’t want to be a hero at first? I don’t know if I told you before, but I gave up my miraculous for a while.”

“Yes, you told me.”

“And nowadays I can’t even think about me without… without it.” She replied, stretching her arms.

“You’re a hero, my lady. No matter the suit. In civilian life or not. With the pigtails and that ponytail. He lightly touched her nose with his finger. “And the ladybug miraculous couldn’t be in better hands.”

She blushed, making Chat smile even more.

“Your trust means a lot to me, Chat. Specially because I’ve been feeling so… so powerless and unworthy of this miraculous lately.”

“Because of what happened with Unromantique?”

“Yes, and because we couldn’t find _anything_.”

“Ladybug.” He raised her face. “ _We_ are going to recover the memories of everyone, including yours.”

“And your wife’s.” she put her hand on his.

“Have faith, my lady. Because together…” she interlaced their hands. “We are stronger.”


	14. Sick day

It was late when Chat poked Ladybug. She opened her eyes, seeing the dark sky.

“I think we should go, my lady. It seems it’s going to rain and I know how cranky you get when you get wet.”

“Haha.” she grumbled, sitting. “Are you going to be OK? Seeing you crying killed me.”

“I will.” he kissed her forehead. “Take care, alright? And let me know when you want to patrol.”

“Sure. You take care, too. And make amends with your wife.”

“And you do it with your husband.”

“When he admits that he was wrong and that you’re a good partner, maybe I’ll do that.”

Chat shook his head, exasperated. For what he could see, talking to Marinette would be hard.

That is, if she gets back home.

“You told me that you’re sleeping in your house again… Are you going there today even after the argument?”

“I… don’t know. I think I’m going to. I promised my daughter that I wouldn’t sleep away from her anymore.”

“I see. Well, the rain is coming, it’s better for us to go. See you soon, my lady.” He kissed her cheek, grabbed his baton and left headed to Alya’s.

Maybe, maybe Adrien shouldn’t have gone from his house to Alya’s under that rain two days before.

Adrien went to pick up Emma and found out that his daughter was sleeping, so Alya said that it would be better to let her sleep and pick her up on the next day. Too agitated, Adrien thought that it would be better to walk home.

But he didn’t expect the rain to go down so fast.

The outcome was obvious: he got home soaked in water.

Even after taking a hot bath as soon as he got home, he couldn’t avoid catching a cold.

So, there he was, two days later under the blankets, a red nose, his body in pain and _almost_ dying.

“You’re being dramatic.”

He groaned, closing his eyes tight when the room’s light was turned on.

“I’m dying.”

“I bet you aren’t.” Marinette’s voice sounded fun. “C’mon, sit up. I brought chicken soup and some meds.”

Like she had told Chat on that night, she indeed slept at home. But they hadn’t made amends yet, unfortunately. At least she was thoughtful enough to take care of him while he was sick.

“I already told Nathalie that you can’t go. You can enjoy your sick day now.”

“Thanks, Mari.” he replied, thankful.

“Do you want some help sitting up?”

“I can do it. I just… give me some time. My body is in so much pain.”

Opening his eyes a little, he sat up on the bed, uneasily. He was used to pain, but that cold was beating him up.

“You know that you’re only being dramatic, huh?” Marinette said once more, but she laughed this time.

He grumbled while he watched Mari getting a bottle of water and the meds from the tray. He took it without complaining, because he knew that Marinette would push the pills down his throat if he refused.

“Where is Emma?”

“She’s playing in her room. She asked me to tell you that she’s coming to take care of you as soon as she put her dolls to sleep.” Marinette smiled, grabbing the soup bowl. “Do you need help eating?”

“Please.”

Marinette then sat down on the corner of the bed, next to him. Holding the soup bowl, she gave the first spoonful to Adrien, who sighed, pleased.

“It’s amazing. And my tongue is not even working properly.”

“Family recipe.” she replied, giving another spoonful to him.

They were on absolute silence for a couple of minutes until he spoke up, while Marinette was filling the spoon.

“I’m really sorry if I offended you or Chat Noir that day. It wasn’t my intention. You and Chat are not to blame. Not even the akuma. The only one who’s guilty is Papillon, who took advantage of a poor hurt woman to his selfish interests.”

Marinette couldn’t move, while the spoon hanged above the bowl.

“I also have to apologize. I admit that I overreacted, but it’s because… I felt hurt when you said that, it sounded like you were blaming Chat. He’s… I swear, Adrien, he’s a good partner. I wouldn’t be where I am now if it wasn’t for him.”

“You love him, right?”

“Yes. Hold on, no... not the way you’re thinking, I…” she started babbling, nervous. Adrien laughed, grabbing the bowl from her hands – with some difficulty – stopping her from getting burned.

“I know that it isn’t romantic love, Marinette. And I think it’s beautiful that you trust him, it’s great to know that there’s someone out there who will take care of you when I can’t.” he hesitantly caressed her cheek, afraid that she would move away.

But instead, she closed her eyes, leaning her face towards his hand, looking calmer and peaceful. Unfortunately, that moment was interrupted when Adrien started sneezing without control. Marinette laughed, putting the bowl back on the tray and handing some tissue over to him.

“Thanks for taking care of me.” he confided, blowing his nose.

“Hey. In sickness and health, remember? I mean, I don’t remember, but I guess we swore it to each other.”

“Yes, we did. Well, if you want, I have a videotape of our wedding.”

“We can watch it on the weekend.” she suggested. He agreed with his head. “Do you want what’s left from the soup? Or some tea?”

“I’m full, but thanks anyway.”

“It’s nothing. Now get some rest. I’m going to prepare Emma to sleep and we’ll come take care of you, alright?” she started arranging the tray to take it away.

“Alright.” he laid down, closing his eyes. Maybe it was the medicine or the cold itself, but he was tired. He knew that he’d sleep in a heartbeat. “I love you, Mari.”

He couldn’t tell if she said it back, because he couldn’t hear anything clearly.

But he felt her gentle lips on his forehead before blacking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're so cute when they're not fighting, right??
> 
> find me on tumblr: lalunaoscura.tumblr.com


	15. Animal tendencies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're in the middle of this nonsense and I want to say just a few things:
> 
> First, I want to thank you guys for all the kudos and the comments. You're making my day so much better T_T <3  
> Second, I want to thank Brontë (ao3bronte.tumblr.com) for helping me with some prompts, my friend Ná for listening all my screams and helping me with ideas and Ale (felicitamalinconica.tumblr.com) for helping me with the translations and the ideas! You guys are special and I won't be doing this without your help.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter! <3

On the next day, Adrien woke up feeling a bit better. His body wasn’t aching so much and the bed was warm and comfortable. And no matter how that position was pleasant, the tingling in his arm made him turn on the bed.

When he did that, he noticed that he wasn’t alone.

Marinette was lying on the other side, with Emma sleeping between them, hugging her mother, in a deep state of sleep. Marinette was with her eyes open, caressing her daughter’s hair and watching the little girl sleeping.

Marinette’s expression was bittersweet. A sad smile with a little bit of hope shining on her eyes.

“Good morning.” he whispered. Marinette raised her face and smiled.

“Good morning. How are you feeling?”

“Much better, thanks to you. I probably should have told you not to let Emma sleep here so she doesn’t get used to it.”

“We came here to say good night, but you were sleeping already. Then she had great arguments about how she should sleep with us to take care of dad and I didn’t resist.”

Adrien laughed.

“What time is it?”

“It’s early.”

“You should sleep.”

“I had a weird dream and then I couldn’t sleep anymore.” she quivered.

“Something bad?”

“I don’t know. It’s like my head was trying to remember what I’ve lived and then… everything was blank. It was  _ very _ strange.”

“I’m really sorry.”

“I’m going to talk to Chat about it. Maybe he knows something or his wife’s also this experience. I can go after other victims…”

“Can you do it later?” he grabbed her wrist, stopping her from getting up. “Let’s just lie down a bit longer. You’re tired, too.”

She bit her lower lip, concerned.

“It’s just that… I couldn’t reach Chat for the past two days. I’m getting worried.”

Oh, shoot. As he was sick, he didn’t have time to transform and contact Ladybug. He asked Plagg to go to Marinette and let her know that Chat was fine, but the kwami refused, also too sick to do anything else than sleep under the bed and eat some cheese that Tikki brought him.

“He should be fine, don’t worry.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right. But I’ll take Emma to her bed and I’ll be right back, alright?”

“Do you want me to do it?”

“I thought you were dying.” she taunted, leaving the bed and taking her child on her arms.

“Haha, so funny.”

She laughed, leaving the room with her daughter. Adrien took the moment to check how Plagg was. Leaning on the bed, Adrien pulled the sheet up and watched him under the bed.

“Plagg?” he called out quietly. Big green cat’s eyes were the only visible thing there.

“Kid.”

“Are you feeling better?”

“I could have some more camembert.”

“I promise you that I’ll buy some when I feel better. Can you let Marinette know that Chat Noir is fine?”

“Why don’t you just tell her?”

“We’re making progress. And she can remember some things now. I don’t want to mess her head up.”

“Kid...” he insisted.

“She must be coming back to herself.” Adrien said, putting the blanket away. He knew that Plagg didn’t agree with the idea of keeping the secret identity from his partner/wife, but he didn’t want to leave her even more confused.

His wife came back a few minutes later, yawning. She laid on the bed, under the blankets and stared at Adrien.

“Your daughter is heavy.” she complained. Adrien laughed, moving on the bed so he could get closer to Marinette – slowly, watching her reaction. She didn’t seem to mind, because she was still relaxed.

“I told you so.”

“May I... may I test something?”

“Sure. What is it?”

She moved her hands, putting them on Adrien’s hair carefully. She started touching strands of his hair the way he liked it. She didn’t know how she had found about it, or if she remembered, but it didn’t matter. She was with him and that was all that mattered.

Marinette sighed, getting even closer to him, who buried his face on her neck, trying not nibble her and purring. Explaining that he wanted to do it without revealing that he was Chat Noir was a bit complicated. Instead, he distracted himself by starting to kiss her, going up her ear and nibbling it.

“I miss you so much.” he whispered. Marinette held him tighter, burying her hands in his hair.

“I miss you too, even though I know I shouldn’t. You should be a stranger, but you’re not. I feel like as if… as if I know you more than I know myself. It’s like I’ve been…

“Dancing with a stranger.”

He felt her getting tense, and soon she moved away from him, staring at him suspiciously.

“I know it because I feel the same.” he said it quickly, grabbing her hand and starting to kiss her wrist. “I’m synced with you, but at the same time, it seems to me that you’re a perfect stranger. I know that you bit your tongue when you’re concentrated, that you hate liars and love long bubble baths, but each day that I spend with you since you were hit by the akuma, it’s like if I were with another woman than the one that I married.”

“And is that a bad thing?”

“No. Because I’m getting to know you even more and loving you even more.”

She bit her lower lip, looking conflicted.

“Even with all this mess, my heart misses a beat every time I see you. I get all nervous. I crave to be by your side all the time.”

“Are you saying that you’re falling in love with me?”

“I was in love with you since I was thirteen.”

“Oh, I know that. You told me. That was clear when I found out that you still were keeping photos of me under your bed.” he provoked.

She gave a good laugh, laying her head on his chest. Adrien kissed the top of her head, caressing her on the back.

“What are we going to do, Adrien?”

“We’ll work something out.”

“Yes. I’ll intensify my patrolling with Chat Noir, we need to find my lucky charm and revert this situation. I don’t want to feel like this forever.” she sat on the bed feeling very vigorous. “Actually, I’ll transform now and check if he’s available and…  _ aaaaaah _ !”

Adrien pulled her by the wrist, causing her to fall on top of him. He turned, laying on top of her and touching his forehead on hers.

  
  


“I know that you really want to solve everything as always, but can we… can we just enjoy a little? I really miss you. Can we leave it for tomorrow, just this time?

She hesitated, but soon she put her hands on his face, caressing his skin with her thumb. She smiled, leaning to kiss him on the face.

He kissed her forehead and settled on the bed, so he could lay his head on her belly, taking care not to crush her. He remained on that position for a while, while she played with his hair and the will to purr increasing in his chest.

He thought about giving in to his animal tendencies and following Plagg’s advice, but he didn’t. She was starting to open up to him. He would tell everything to her someday.

Then he closed his eyes and let his lady calm his heart.


	16. Akuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> which I have no idea how to write fight scenes ( forgive me pls ;-; )

"You’re glowing. Did something good happen?” Sabine asked while she watched Marinette giving a piece of croissant to Emma.

“Ah... Adrien and I are slowly making peace. I’m not feeling weird around him anymore. Neither with Emma.”

“That’s good, my darling. But I still think that you should go out, only the two of you. You could leave Emma with us for one night, it would be good for you.”

“Mom.” she blushed while Sabine laughed. “It’s still new to me. I still get nervous when he kisses me on the cheek!”

“Well, it’s time to put that aside. After all, Adrien is your husband. The girl on your lap is proof that your shame is pointless.”

“Mom, can we _not_ talk about it?” she said, embarrassed.

“Ok, ok! I’ll stop teasing you. But you really should go on a date with Adrien. You used to do that all the time.”

“Then I will ask him.”

“And you can leave our beautiful granddaughter here, right, love?” Sabine said, pinching Emma’s nose, who laughed. Marinette laughed, kissing her daughter’s head.

Her cell phone ringing made Marinette put Emma on the floor and getting up from the couch so she could answer it.

Adrien’s name was showing up on the screen and without even noticing, she gave a big smile. “Hello, Adrien. I was going to call you to ask if…”

“Are you and Emma safe?” he said with an agitated voice.

“What? Well, we are. We’re at my parents’ house, did something happen?”

“Ok, Mari, listen to me carefully. Leave Emma with your folks and make up an excuse. You need to come to the Eiffel Tower _right now_.”

“I thought you were on a photo shoot…”

“I am, but you need to come.”

“Did something happen?”

“Unromantique is here. Tell your mom and dad that you’re going to meet me and come ASAP.”

“Oh, I see. OK.” She got nervous. Anxious and agitated. She felt her blood freezing in her veins for a couple of seconds before speeding up while she grabbed her purse, where Tikki was hidden. “I’ll meet you in a minute. And… how about the cat?”

“No sign of him yet, but the akuma showed up now. He should be here soon. Just… be careful, please.”

“Got it. Adrien…” she said quietly while she looked around her, checking if she was by herself.

“Yes?”

“Please, take care. I don’t want you to be hit.”

“I won’t. I promise that I’ll be careful. And the same goes to you, please.”

“See you later.”

“Yes. I love you.”

She hesitated for half a second, but the words came out easily, as if she was used to say them.

“I love you too.”

They hung up and she put her cell phone in the purse. She picked up Emma from the ground and went to Sabine.

“Adrien want me to meet him at the photo shoot so we can have lunch. Can I leave Emma with your for a bit?”

“Of course, my dear. Take all the time you need.” Sabine tried to get Emma from Marinette’s arms, but the little girl hold onto her mother’s shoulders.

“Thanks, mom. I promise I won’t be long.” She turned to Emma. “Behave yourself and listen to your _grand-mère_ , alright? _Maman_ will be back shortly.”

“Take Emma!”

“Honey, _maman_ can’t. She’s going to do boring adult stuff. Stay with grandma.”

“ _Maman_ come back?”

Marinette understood why her child wouldn’t let her go. She was scared that her mom would stay away like she did before. Feeling bad for her daughter, she reached her pinky to Emma.

“Promise?”

“I promise!” Emma replied, interlacing both their fingers. Marinette kissed her forehead and handed her over to Sabine.

“You behave! And I’ll be back soon, mom.”

“See you soon.” Sabine said while Emma waved.

Marinette gave another kiss on both their faces and left, feeling the adrenaline running through her body. She hid on the first alley she found and opened her purse, waiting for Tikki to appear, ready for the job.

But that didn’t happen. Frowning, Marinette put a hand in the purse.

“Tikki?” she asked, taking the little kwami out of the purse. “Are you OK?”

“Yes. A little sleepy.” the kwami said, scratching her eyes. “I’ve been feeling a little tired these days.”

“I need to take you to Master Fu.” she bit her lower lip. “Do you think you can keep me transformed? Unromantique is attacking. If you can’t, we’ll go to Fu and…”

Tikki’s big eyes widened even more and she flew to Marinette’s eyes at once.

“So what are we waiting for? Let’s go!”

“Right. Tikki, _transforme moi_.”

She got to Eiffel Tower as soon as she could. Her transformation felt… weird. Maybe because Tikki wasn’t feeling well at all. Marinette needed to find some time to go to Master Fu to see what he could do to help.

But, for now, she needed to get that akuma and ask it where the hell did it hide the lucky charm. Her memories desperately depended on that fight.

When she got there, she saw Rena Rouge taking some civilians to safe places, while Carapace gave her cover. Marinette looked around, trying to find someone with a blond hair, but no signal at all.

Whether it was Adrien or Chat that she was looking for, she couldn’t say.

Waving her head, she pulled the yo-yo and aimed at a pole. She landed right beside Carapace, watching Unromantique fighting with Chat in front of them. Or someone that looked like Chat, because there was something off.

“It’s a mirage.” Carapace whispered.

“Where’s Chat?”

“There.” He pointed his head towards an alley. “Recharging. He used the cataclysm to remove some civilians from inside a car.”

“Right. We need to get her akumatized item without breaking it. Fu said that if we follow the akuma, we’ll get to Papillon. It returns to its creator.”

“As you wish, LB. Plans?”

She looked around her, trying to come up with something, when she heard the akuma’s frustrated scream, which had just found out that it was fooled by one of Rena Rouge’s mirages.

The akuma drew the gun and shot in their direction, aiming at Ladybug. Before the ray could get close, however, it was reflected by Chat’s baton, who jumped at the right moment.

“Not this time, weirdo.” he growled at the akuma.

“Chat!” Ladybug said, thankful.

“Well, well, the little memoryless ladybug is back? What, forgetting _him_ wasn’t enough? Do you want more?”

Ladybug spinned her yo-yo, making a face.

“I’m going to get my memories from your little disgusting hands.”

“Good luck trying to find your lucky charm. You’ll never find it.”

“Oh, we will.” Chat said with a fierce voice. “And you are going to tell me exactly where it is.” he smiled over his shoulder, looking at Carapace afterwards. “Think of something. We’re going to distract it.”

Marinette agreed with her head, thinking of a plan to hold Unromantique while Chat and Carapace attacked it. Rena Rouge had gone MIA, certainly to feed her kwami in the meantime. 

Ladybug had to admit, it was terrible fighting without her lucky charm. She looked around, towards the buildings around her, but nothing stood out. It felt like all her ideas had disappeared.

_Think_ ! She ordered to herself. _Emma and Adrien need you. You need to fight!_

She breathed heavily a couple of times. Right, let’s break it down. According to the researches and what Fu had told her, the akuma would return to Papillon. If they found the akumatized object, they would have to break it and follow it to the villain’s lair. She couldn’t heal the akuma and she didn’t have the lucky charm to restore the destruction. At least not for now.

Besides, they would need time to prepare to fight Papillon. In any case, they couldn’t destroy the object. Nor they could kidnap the akuma, because it would be so wrong.

The secret was holding her for long enough to figure out what object it was and take it off its hands. And doing it as quickly as possible and without anyone being hit by Unromantique’s ray.

“I’m here.” Rena said, landing by her side, holding the flute. “What will we do?”

Ladybug looked at the akuma, which was busy fighting Chat and Carapace. Chat was attacking, while Carapace used the shield to protect them both. Other than the ridiculous akuma’s outfit and the two guns in its hands, nothing seemed different.

Bitting her lower lip, Ladybug thought harder, piecing together all the information that she had collected on the Ladyblog. Unromantique’s identity was discovered after a couple of days, when both the police and Alya investigated and found out that a police officer had been akumatized.

“I have an idea, but it’s a little unfair.”

“LB, right now, any idea is a valid idea.” Rena shrugged. “What do we do?”

“We’re going to give it exactly what it wants.”

“The miraculouses?”

Ladybug grinned and opened her yo-yo, browsing the Ladyblog’s post about Alice – Unromantique. She showed the photo of the supposed man that broke Alice’s heart and hurt her enough to get her akumatized.

“Can you make a mirage out of this man?”

“Wow.” Rena whistled. “Now I understand why you said that your idea was a little unfair. Well, she took your memories so everything you do to her won’t be cruel, right?”

“We need to do this. Besides, Alice won’t remember anything.”

“You’re right. I will create the illusion. And after?”

“She will get distracted and I will hold her with my yo-yo and you guys look for anything that can be the akumatized object. Be careful not to break it, we need to get organized before we go after the akuma. Unromantique will be Alice again and we’re going to take her home and the butterfly will come with us to Master Fu.”

“Ok.”

“Ready?”

“Always.” Rena smiled and put the flute in her mouth, playing the necessary notes to create the illusion of the Unromantique’s beloved. The man appeared near them, the illusion so perfect that it looked like the man himself.

“You’re getting better!”

“Practice leads to perfection.”

“I hope this doesn’t hurt her.” Ladybug commented as the illusion started to walk towards Unromantique’s direction.

“More that she hurt you and Chat? Kind of impossible. I think it’s better if we get out of here. We don’t want it to see us.”

“Right.”

They climbed up one of the buildings and watched the scene. Carapace noticed the two of them and agreed, pulling Chat and hiding from the akuma’s fury.

Unromantique screamed frustrated and drew its weapons.

“Ok, you cowards, where are you? Show up!”

“Now.” Ladybug commanded and Rena nodded, making the mirage walk towards the akuma’s direction.

The akuma’s eyes widened when it saw her beloved there. He had his hands up and walked slowly in its direction.

“Alice?”

“I’m not Alice!” it screamed, pointing the guns to him. “I’m Unromantique!”

“Alice, please. Put your weapons down and let’s talk. I want to explain myself to you.”

“What are we doing?” Chat said behind Ladybug. She smiled to him and then pointed to the mirage with her head.

“He’s the reason why it’s akumatized. We’re distracting it. Be prepared.” she warned her partners. “I’ll hold the akuma with my yo-yo and you take its object. Without the weapons, it becomes defenseless.”

“Ok.” Caparace agreed.

“Excellent plan, my lady.” Chat said in her ear. A shiver ran down her spine and Ladybug felt a little dizzy. She put her hands in her head and blinked a few times. “My lady?”

“It’s nothing.” she lied. The feeling was weird. It was like her transformation was slipping between her fingers, like Tikki was fighting hard to keep her in the suit. They needed to get the object and soon.

“You look pale.”

“It’s just hunger. I couldn’t eat earlier. Don’t worry, _chaton_.”

Chat was still worried, but Ladybug concentrated more in the scene that was happening down there. Unromantique was getting _too_ close to the mirage.

“Ladybug…” Rena mumbled. “If Unromantique gets closer, the mirage will…”

"I know, I know," Ladybug said, standing up and looking at the yo-yo. The dizziness intensified and now it seemed like she was going to split in half. She heard the first beep and froze.

“This is weird. You didn’t use a lucky charm!”

“We don’t have time for this. Concentrate, it is distracted. I will hold it and you guys find the object.”

She said and threw the yo-yo towards the akuma and wrapped it in the ropes just as Unromantique tried to embrace her beloved’s mirage.

The weapons fell on the floor and Chat was there in a second, kicking them as far as possible. Carapace and Rena started looking for the akumatized object while Ladybug jumped to the floor, holding the yo-yo’s string to keep Unromantique as still as possible – which was an impossible mission, because the akuma had an unusual strength.

“ _You’re an idiot._ ” Unromantique said inside Ladybug’s head. “ _Your husband? He doesn’t love you. The memories that you want so much? They’re not worth it._ ”

“Shut up.” she said in a loud voice.

“ _They’re like that. They fool you, they lie. He doesn’t love you, Ladybug. He loves the mask that you use, not the woman behind it.”_

“Get out of my head!” she almost screamed while her head throbbed. Ladybug lowered her eyes because everything was hurting and then she saw a little golden spark. A bracelet in the akuma’s arm. “Her arm...” she mumbled. Her eyes were throbbing and her headache was getting worse.

By some miracle, Chat was able to hear her, probably because of his feline hearing. Ladybug pulled the yo-yo more, restricting the akuma, that was struggling hard. Ladybug's heart was beating so fast that it echoed in her ear and she began to feel strange. The yo-yo was almost slipping from her hand so much she sweated, feeling even a trickle running down her forehead.

Something wasn’t right. She knew her transformation was weak, but it got worse so quickly. Maybe Tikki was more fragile that she let Marinette know.

She clenched her teeth, taking deep breaths and trying not to pass out. She couldn’t fall or everything would be in vain. The akuma would run away again and everything would go wrong and they would have to look for it for weeks and…

Ladybug closed her eyes, feeling everything around her spinning.

“My lady?” Chat asked, but his voice was so distant that it looked like she was under the water.

On one second, she was holding the string and on the next, a painful headache made her drop the yo-yo and put her hands in her head.

“Ladybug!” Chat screamed, his hands holding her. She looked at him, trying to focus his face for at least one second, but she couldn’t.

“Adrien.” she whispered, begging for help before she passed out in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ hohohoho >:3 ~
> 
> If you want to scream at me: lalunaoscura.tumblr.com


	17. Oblivio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "how to write a chapter about memory loss if the fic is already about memory loss" search
> 
> tip: make her remember
> 
> well, in that case... ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯

_Ladybug felt the light kiss on her neck, right above her suit’s collar._

_“You look beautiful.”_

_“Well, if it isn’t my favorite flatterer.” she playfully said, turning to look to Chat. He had a big smile, with his hands behind his back._

_“You’ll hurt me like this, my lady.”_

_“Well, what about if I apologize in a more pleasant way, huh?” she replied, passing her arms around his neck and then standing on her toes._

_“I’m listening…” he teased while he passed his arms around her waist._

_“Happy birthday, mon chaton!” she said, giving a kiss on the corner of his mouth. Chat sighed, happy, turning his face so he could give a long kiss on her._

_“I thought you’d forgotten.” he joked._

_“I could never do that.” she laughed, moving away and getting the bag that she had brought with his gifts. From inside it, she took out a silver box with a pink ribbon on the top, with a big red rose around it._

_“My lady! This wasn’t necessary, you already gave me a gift earlier!” his voice was excited, nonetheless._

_“Well, if you say so.” she shrugged, taking away the box at the exact moment that he was going to take it._

_“You had all the work of buying it, I gotta accept it, right?” he laughed, grabbing the box from her hands like an anxious little kid craving for a Christmas gift._

_She giggled while she watched him sitting on the roof to unveil what was inside the box. He grabbed the rose and smelled it. Ladybug gave a goofy smile because of Chat’s delighted expression. How couldn’t she smile when the love of her life was so sweet to you? Chat was one of the best things that had ever happened in her life._

_Chat opened the box and lifted its cover, dropping it with widened eyes._

_“My lady...? He asked, about to cry. “Is it what I think it is…?”_

_“Well, you tell me.” she shrugged, trying to hold her excitement while Chat took a baby clothing from inside the box._

_“I’m going to be a father?” he whispered so low that she almost didn’t listen. Worrying about the fact that she might broke Chat, she kneeled beside him and put a hand on his face._

_“Honey?”_

_“I’m going to be a father.” He asked, testing his words aloud. “My lady, we’re going to be parents. We’re going to have a baby!” he practically screamed, pulling her to his lap. Ladybug laughed while she held to him the best way she could._

_“I know, baby! I know!”_

_“When did you find out?”_

_“This morning. I went for some exams with Alya before picking up your birthday cake.”_

_“You tricked me!” he said, pouting his lips. She giggled, taking his face with both her hands and caressing his cheek with a thumb, right under the mask._

_“I needed to be sure. We’re going to be parents, Chat.” she exclaimed, kissing him_

_“Yes. A baby. We’re going to have a baby. I’m going to be a father! And you’re going to be a mother!” he screamed, holding her face with two hands and giving her a long kiss._

_Ladybug sighed, burying her hands on his hair while she gladly returned the kiss. Chat deepened the kiss, holding her tighter._

_“Thanks for the gift, my love. It was the best thing I’ve ever received in my whole life.”_

_“I’m glad to hear it, chaton. Now, why won’t we go home and celebrate the news, huh?”_

_“Absolutely, my lady.”_

She awakened with a bump, trying to gasp for some air. Her head still throbbed and when she opened her eyes, the light from the place made her eyes burn.

Where was she?

“Calm down, my dear. You’re still weak.” Master Fu said, getting on her field of vision. He brought a cup of tea on his hands.

“Tikki?” she whispered quietly, blinking her eyes trying to focus on Master Fu’s room. “Is she fine?”

“Yes. I mean, as fine as she could be for now.” he handed the cup of tea to Marinette, who promptly accepted.

“What’s happening to her? What about Unromantique? The akumatized object, were they able to get it?!”

“I’ll tell you everything while you drink your tea, acknowledged?”

Marinette bit her lower lip trying to stop with all the questions and agreed, taking a sip of the beverage. Master Fu smiled.

“Unromantique was restrained and at the present moment, Alice is safe with her family. And the object is over there.” He pointed his head towards the glowing green thing on the back. Inside it, the bracelet that Unromantique wore on its wrist. “Wayzz is currently doing to the object something similar to what Nooroo is doing to your amulet. We have secured the object and when Tikki feels better, you can follow the akuma.”

“And what’s happening to Tikki?”

“Have you wondered why, when you use your powers, the transformation ends after five minutes?”

“No, never.”

“Your kwamis are powerful and magic creatures, but they also have limits. Conjuring a Lucky charm demands a lot from much, and keeping it demands even more. That is why your transformation ends after five minutes and they need to be fed afterwards. They use a great amount of energy. That is precisely what is happening to Tikki. She is using a lot of energy. Your lucky charm is still active.”

“That’s why she’s been eating so many cookies and still looks tired.”

“While your lucky charm is on Papillon’s hands, it will consume Tikki’s energy. That is the reason why you passed out today. The akuma hit you directly and you were still fighting. When you were only patrolling, a great amount of energy was not necessary. That is why I advised you not to try conjuring another lucky charm.”

“I’m really sorry.” she replied, staring at the cup.

“I understand why you did it, Marinette. You were hurt and you wanted to solve your problems. However, you took a great risk. You could have hurt Tikki and yourself with severity.”

“It won’t happen again, Master. I guarantee.”

“I know it will not. You are a smart and responsible woman, Marinette. It has always been like this since you were young. I am certain that you shall recover the memories that you seek.”

“Speaking about Chat…” she hesitated.

“Oh, yes. He brought you and didn't see your identity, if that is what worries you.”

“Not really… well, that too, but that’s not what I wanted to talk about.”

“And what is it, then?”

“Master, maybe you know better than me, but I’ve been having these strange dreams lately. And I’m concerned because they don’t feel like dreams, but…”

“Memories?”

“Exactly. It feels like they were memories. Like they were the things that I forgot. Do you know what that means?”

“Hmm... the akuma’s effect will not decrease unless you use your cure. You cannot recollect everything yet, as well as the other victims, but you say that you are having these dreams…”

“And they’re only pieces. They don’t last long.”

“That is unusual. Maybe your lucky charm is fading away little by little, even with Nooroo’s spell on it. When did these dreams started?”

“Since I kissed Adrien.” She blushed.

“I see. A loving contact with your husband caused your dreams to start. Perhaps it is connected to the akuma’s effect. Unromantique made you forget your soulmate. When you had contact with him, everything came back.”

“Interesting theory, Master, the only problem is…” she hesitated.

“The problem is…?” he insisted.

“The person who I’ve been dreaming with. It’s not Adrien. It’s Chat Noir.”


	18. A ticking clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> which is still day 18 (23:42) where the writer lives and she wants to kill Adrichat (and her readers)

When she returned home, everything was quiet and dark. It should be, since was late in the night. Emma probably was sleeping. Even Adrien should be, too.

She headed to the living room and put her purse on the coffee table, taking Tikki out of it carefully. Her kwami was better, but still fragile, and in a deep state of sleep. Her color was a bit lighter than usual, making Marinette really worried.

Marinette caressed Tikki’s little head and put her on the rag nest that she had made for her during the time Adrien was sick. As Adrien already knew about her existence – and Emma too – there was no point on hiding the kwami.

After making sure that there were enough cookies beside Tikki, and that the kwami was comfortable to rest, Marinette went to Emma’s room. Her daughter was sleeping. Marinette was relieved when she saw her little child well and safe, and she got close on her toes just to give a kiss on her forehead.

Then she entered the room that she shared with Adrien, without knowing what to expect when she opened the door. They were both sharing the same bed since he got sick, but the relationship was still uncertain… since they made out when she was designing the clothes, they hadn’t kissed again.

And now she was having those weird dreams with Chat. Actually, not dreams.

Memories.

She shook her head, opening the door. The lamp’s light beside Adrien illuminated that environment and her husband was sitting on the bed, with some paper on his lap and a pen on his hand.

“Hey.” he said, raising his head and smiling. “You’re ome.”

“Yes. Sorry, I didn’t intend on taking so long and…”

“I know. I saw the fight on Ladyblog and you passing out.” he put the papers aside and got up. It was unfair how he could be so handsome wearing pajamas. “Are you feeling well?”

“I’m fine.” she got closer and accepted his hug. “It was just dizziness. Tikki was feeling weak and the akuma surprised me.”

“I was worried sick.” Adrien whispered, holding her tighter. Marinette sighed, burying her face on his neck and playing with his hair

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you. It took longer because I was talking to the miraculous’ guardian. I need to make sure that Tikki recovers for the fight that we’re planning on the coming days.”

“Are you going after Papillon?”

“Yes.” she stepped away so she could look Adrien on the eyes. “I need my memories. And Chat’s wife’s memories. And everyone that was hit.”

“You’ll get it done. I know that you will.” he kissed her forehead. “Have you eaten yet?”

“Yes. I just need to get some rest. Did Emma behave?”

“I told her that you had to work and she didn’t want to sleep because she wanted to wait for you, but she got tired. Get ready, tomorrow she’s going to knock on our door really early.”

Marinette giggled and raised her face, passing her arms around Adrien’s neck, taking him by surprise.

“I want to ask you something.”

“Sure, anything.”

“How did I tell you about my pregnancy? Did we find out together or…?”

“You told me. Actually, you handed me a little box with baby clothing inside it.”

“And how that box looked like?”

He frowned, looking confused.

“I think it was a silver box. Why?”

Her heart missed a beat and she closed her eyes for half a second, holding Adrien tighter. He held her back, but he didn’t understand what was going on.

“Marinette?”

“I’m just a little tired. Can we sleep?”

“Yes, of course. Why don’t you take a bath while I put away all this paperwork?”

“Deal.” she kissed him on the cheek and headed to the bathroom, pretending to be cool when everything inside her screamed “crisis.”

*

“I don’t think the reason we’re here is a secret.” Ladybug shrunk. “We need to come up with a plan to chase the akuma and attack Papillon. During the time he has my lucky charm, I can’t conjure a new one and demand much from Tikki. But we have an advantage on our side. As the akuma isn’t cleansed, he can’t akumatize another person.”

“No army, then.” Chat completed.

“Finally, some good news!” Queen replied.

“Actually, that make us having to be even more cautious. Without a backup plan, Papillon will probably attack us by surprise.” Carapace started.

“And he’s going to be mad.” Rena added.

“That’s why we need to plan this ASAP. The longer my lucky charm is conjured, the weaker Tikki is going to be. I won’t be much help if we wait too long. We’re fighting against time here.”

“So let’s plan something, my lady.” Chat bowed in front of her, making her smile. Since earlier, Marinette was too quiet. Adrien had to draw her attention more than once, even Emma did it.

Taking a deep breath, she agreed with her head, looking more focused.

“Let’s do this…”

*

When she took the miraculouses back from each one of her friends, Ladybug turned to Chat.

“Are you going to be busy later?”

Chat thought for a while. He and Marinette hadn’t made any plans. They would certainly make dinner and maybe watch something with Emma, but nothing besides that.

“Never for you, my lady.”

“And your wife won’t mind if you disappear during the night?”

“Something tells me that she’ll understand. If you’re asking me to meet with you without patrolling, it’s something serious.”

“Thank you, _chaton_.” she took his hand and kissed his cheek. “I’ll wait for you at ten on the top of the Tower, OK?”

“Sure. See you later, my lady.”

She smiled and then left the alley on which they were, heading to Master Fu. Chat was there for a while, thinking about what she could want, what could be so urgent. Marinette’s expression, along with her behavior during the day were making him worry. What happened during the fight with the akuma? What happened while she was recovering with Master Fu?

Trying not to suffer by anticipation, Chat destransformed and fed Plagg. He left the alley with the cell phone on his hand and requested an Uber when he saw Fu’s message on the device.

_We need to talk about your wife_.

Right, something was wrong. Adrien didn’t think twice before calling Master Fu, who quickly answered.

“Master?”

“Adrien, Marinette just left. We talked and I need you to know something… she is suspicious about Chat Noir’s identity. Something tells me that she is close to find out who hides behind your mask.”

“How?”

“I will give you an advice, young man. You should tell her who you are before she finds out.”

Adrien stopped walking, feeling shocked. How could she suspect that he was Chat? She hadn’t forgotten some memories with Chat, there was no point on being suspicious.

Maybe he gave it away somehow? God, if she found out, how would she react? Would she get mad at him for not telling?

Should he really tell her? What if she wasn’t suspicious of his identity? Maybe Master Fu misunderstood what they talked about.

“I’ll tell her.” he said, not sure if that was a lie or not.

“Tell her as soon as you can, Chat Noir. Try not to hurt her.”

“Thank you, Master.” and then he hung up.

How could Marinette suspect that he was Chat? What gave it away? He had been so careful, always looking for the best time to tell her – moment which hadn’t come yet, because every time they were comfortable with each other, something happened.

And now she had apparently found out? Or she had started getting suspicious? How could that have happened? How did Marinette find out about his identity out of thin air?

“Plagg…? he said, opening the jacket that he was wearing so he could look at the kwami. “What have you been up to?”

“Why do you think it’s my fault?”

“Do you remember that story with the dinosaurs?”

“Why can’t everybody let that go? I made a mistake, big deal.”

“A mistake that modified life on Earth.”

“A mistake is mistake, no matter how big.” he grumbled. “I’m not responsible for your lady’s mistrust. Marinette is too clever, she probably found out by herself.”

“Well, the only way she could have found out is by seeing you. I thought you were discreet when you went to see Tikki last night.”

“You two were sleeping to the point of drooling! She didn’t hear or see me, I was very quiet. I don’t know how did she find out about it, but I’m not responsible!”

“Then how is she suspicious?!”

“Maybe you let something slide. I’ve been telling you that you should tell the truth for days! Please, kid, listen to me only this time and tell her who you are.”

“I’ll talk to her.”

“That doesn’t sound like you’re telling her.”

“She’s going through…”

“A lot? Well, she’s going to go through even more if she finds out that you’re Chat Noir by herself. She’s going to be upset if she has to find out by herself. Please, Adrien, just tell her.”

Adrien stopped walking and sighed.

“Alright. I’ll tell her.”

Adrien was determined to tell Marinette as soon as he got home, however, when he got there, the house was quiet. No sign of his wife or daughter.

“Emma? Mari?” he called out, but nobody answered. Weird. He grabbed his cell phone to call Marinette so he could find out where she was, but that wasn’t necessary, because the front door was opened.

Marinette came in holding Emma’s hand, both of them laughing out loud. On Marinette’s free hand, a bag with Gabriel’s logotype.

“Papa!” Emma shouted, running to her dad and threw herself on him. Adrien laughed, taking his daughter on his arms and giving a loud kiss on her cheek.

“Hey, my little princess. Were you walking around with your mother?”

“Yes!” she giggled.

“I needed to buy clothes.” Marinette said, getting close to Adrien so she could give him a kiss on the cheek, who promptly accepted. “I hope I didn’t worry you.”

“No, it’s fine. So, are we eating out tonight?”

“Aren’t we going to cook?” she asked, confused, taking Emma from Adrien’s arms.

“I have to go to the mansion later.” he scratched his head, nervous. “I’ll be very late too.”

“Oh, I see.”

“Are you and Emma going to be OK?”

“Yes, we are. Right, my baby?” Marinette kissed Emma’s cheek, who agreed with the head. “Let’s watch some movies and spend all night talking about boys.”

“Haha, very funny. What did you buy?” he started getting closer to the bag, but Marinette took it with her free hand – because she was holding Emma on the other arm.

“Don’t you know that the curiosity killed the _cat_?” she hid the bag behind her back.

Adrien tried not to shrink from what just happened.

“I’ll have to leave Emma with my parents in the evening. I’ve got patrolling to do with Chat later, but I’ll get as soon as I can.”

“I thought you didn’t have patrolling today.”

“It’s kind of an emergency. We’re preparing ourselves to go after Papillon, so we need to make sure that nothing goes wrong with our plan.”

“Will it take long?”

“I don’t think so. But Emma won’t mind sleeping with grandpa and grandma today, right, love?” Marinette kissed Emma’s cheek once more and looked at Adrien. “Or you could take her to see grandpa Gabriel, since he’s back from Milan.”

“Hmm… she’s going to want to play and I’ve got this meeting with my father. We’ll take her tomorrow.”

“Alright then. Let’s have dinner? I’m starving! What are we going to eat, princess?”

“Pizza!” Emma said, excited.

“Pizza?” Marinette laughed and rubbed her nose against Emma’s. “So, _papa_ , what do you say?” she turned to Adrien, who had a big smile. “How about some pizza?”

“I think pizza is good.” Adrien grabbed his wallet and took another look at Gabriel’s bag which Marinette put on the sofa. “Shall we?”

*

Adrien left Marinette and Emma on the bakery after they had pizza. Then he went back home. He came in and gave Plagg some cheese, then he stared at the damn bag which Marinette had brought. He was eager to open the bag and see what was inside, to the point of choking. He could take a quick look and she wouldn’t notice… A quick look would do no harm…

“Are you sure you wanna do that? Marinette will be pissed if she finds out you’ve been messing with her stuff without permission.”

“Why doesn’t she want me to see what’s inside? And what was that talk about curiosity and cats?”

“Listen to your wife.” Plagg throwed the piece of cheese up and swallowed it whole. “She knows what she’s saying. If you give in to the curiosity of opening the bag, the cat will die.”

“I really shouldn’t go through Marinette’s stuff, right?”

“Exactly. But she didn’t say anything about _me_. I may be a cat, but I am a god. I won’t die easily!” and then the kwami got in the bag before Adrien could help it.

“Plagg. Hey, get out of there.”

He didn’t have to say it twice. Soon Plagg left making a face.

“If I knew that she had bought _it_ , I wouldn’t have taken this risk.”

“What is it?”

“I’m not telling!”

“I’ll give you camembert.”

“Still not telling.” Plagg replied, giving a wicked smile. “Don’t you have patrolling?”

“You can be so mean when you want to. Let’s go, we can’t be late.”

*

“Hey, _chaton_. Thank you so much for coming.”

Chat Noir should’ve known something was wrong at the exact moment he landed on the roof and found a ready dinner table.

A _romantic_ table for two. Including candles and flowers.

“Right… what happened, my lady?”

“What do you mean?” she asked distracted while she lit the candles.

“This.” He pointed to the table.

“Oh, I just though that I should make a dinner to thank everything that you’ve done for me. I imagine that your civilian life must be hard too, but you worried about me all the time. This is just to thank you.”

“Don’t you think it’s a bit… _too much_?”

“You deserve it, _mon chaton_. The world, if I could give it to you.” she turned to him and took his hands, holding them tight. “Come, let’s have dinner.”

“I’m full up, I had dinner with my wife.”

“Don’t worry, it’s just soup with some macarrons for dessert. I couldn’t make it fancier without drawing attention.” she walked pulling him. Chat took the moment to smell her, trying to find an indication of alcohol or even drugs.

Her behavior was too weird.

“Alright, this is too weird. Is it some late effect from the akuma?” he asked, turning her. He held her face with both hands, trying to check any evidence of something illicit.

“I’m fine.” she guaranteed, grabbing his wrists with both hands and moving them away from her face. “You don’t need to look at me like that.”

“You prepared dinner for us.” he said like it explained all that mess.

“Yes, and it’s getting cold. Come!” she tried pulling him again, but Chat refused to move. Taking a deep breath, Ladybug held the tip of her nose, breathing deeply to calm down. “Look, next weekend we’re going to do something that we never thought of doing. We’re going to break into Papillon’s lair after years fighting against him.”

Chat was alert, noticing how her tone of voice was more fragile.

“And we’re going to do it when I can’t be of much help because my kwami is weak. I won’t be able to fight how I usually would. Do you know what I mean? The biggest fight of our lives and I won’t be qualified for _it_.”

“My lady…”

“We’ve got a ticking clock here, Chat. A ticking clock on top of our heads. Each minute brings us closer. It can all go well on the fight, but it also… might not. So, I want to enjoy these moments, because I’ve lost a lot of them lately. And I’m tired of losing them. That’s why I’ve decided to create them. This is my power, after all. The power of creation.” she shrugged, pretending indifference when she knew perfectly well the hell that was happening on her heart.

“In that case… I hope you brought some wine, my lady.”

Her smile could light the night.

So Chat let her guide him to the table. Both of them had soup and drank wine, talking. He made her laugh to the point of gasping for air. While she laughed and tried to recover her breath, he felt his heart losing a beat once more.

He fell in love for her even more. His Marinette, his lady, she was the most amazing of all. Passionate, smart, pretty. His princess.

When there were only some macarons that she had brought, both of them sat on the corner of the roof, their legs swinging while they watched they starry sky and talked, drinking wine and eating candies.

“Are you worried?” she asked after a while.

“About?”

“The fight.” she replied, touching the border of the glass with her finger.

“No. Because good always overcomes evil at the end, my lady. And then we’re going to recover everyone’s memory. Yours too.”

“And your wife’s.” she said, putting the glass aside.

“Yeah.”

“Chat, I wanted to tell you something. Something that I couldn’t say in front of others.”

“Is it serious?”

“Very serious.” she grabbed his glass put it aside. Chat started getting even more suspicious, but she didn’t give him time.

Kneeling before him, she grabbed Chat’s hands and faced him.

“Chat Noir, I’m in love with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NAILED IT?  
> (damn Adrichat, you're in trouble!)
> 
> scream with/at me: lalunaoscura.tumblr.com


	19. Identity Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which... well, you'll see ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTES!!!
> 
> My dear readers, I have a week off from my stressful adult life (THANKS GOD) and I'm using it to visit my grandparents. They live in a small city in the middle of nowhere! (ok, it's not like that, but...).  
> They don't have internet, so I'll have to use my phone data to post the new chapters. I'll come back day 30, so until chapter 30, the updates will be in random hours! D:  
> I will post on tumblr lalunaoscura.tumblr.com when the next chapter is up!
> 
> Anyway, hope you like the chapter!
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos. You're so incredible <3

Chat choked when he started coughing. She looked at him with an alarmed and sad expression.

“I confess to you that’s what I get?” she asked, hurt.

“Ladybug, you’re _married_.”

“I know. So are you. But I’ve been researching, Chat. We had a thing years ago. It lasted a couple of months, but we had. And when we had, I was with my husband.” she started crawling on his direction to get closer to him.

Chat stepped back, using his hands, since he couldn’t get up. He crawled backwards, trying to keep away from her, because Ladybug was about to fall _on top_ of him.

“Ladybug…”

“We make such a beautiful couple. Ladynoir is still trending, even after years since we split. I’m sure that deep down, even married, you still love this Ladybug here.” she said, putting a finger on his chest.

Chat tried to step away even more, but there was nowhere to go, because he had just got cornered between the wall and his wife. With no idea of what to do, he held her wrist, looking at her with a grave look.

“My lady, stop it. Think for a moment.”

“I’m thinking, _mon chaton_.” she replied, sitting on his lap. Chat got tense and at the same time his body wanted to melt. There were so many weeks since they got together for the last time. His body, just like all of him, missed his wife, and was reacting to her touch.

But at the current moment, _she_ wasn’t his wife. Meaning that she didn’t know they were married. To Ladybug, she was married only to Adrien. Even if she was suspicious, she’d never do something like that.

Or would she?

“You know, _chaton_ …” she put her arms around his neck, getting close to the point of touching Chat’s chest. “I didn’t know what I felt for you, but lately, things are getting clearer.”

“Ladybug, _please_.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll end this torture. I get you, because I’m also dying to kiss you.” and after saying that, she started kissing her way to his neck, going up to his ear.

She nibbled it, causing Chat to tremble. The laughter that she made against his ear was so _sinful_ that he had to bit his lip to stop the moan. Damn body! Damn wife who seemed to know exactly how to turn his body into a puddle!

“What’s the matter, _mon chaton_? Has the cat gotten your tongue?” she provoked, pushing his hair the way he liked it, making him moan this time. “Or do you prefer that _I_ devour you?” she whispered against his mouth this time.

He swallowed hard with the mischievous smile that she gave and before he could react, Ladybug touched her lips on his and kissed him with desire.

Chat trembled once more when he heard her moan and felt she moving on his lap so she could get even closer to him, trying to remove any space between them. Without even noticing, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held tightly. His body was responding to the caress automatically.

Ladybug nibbled his lower lip, breaking the kiss and moving away slowly, so she could look him in the eyes. She smiled mischievously and caressed his mouth with her thumb, causing a shaken sigh to escape.

“I craved for this, _mon chaton_.” she caressed the skin under his mask. “And it’s amazing the fact that, even without my memories, I’m capable of making you purr. I keep thinking if I can do it without your suit on the way.”

He gasped when she kissed the corner of his mouth and went back to the ear, nibbling it with will.

“But I think I’ve done it already, right, _Adrien_?”

And then she moved away at once, looking at him. All the burning desire in his eyes now was only cold sorrow.

“Claws out, Agreste. We need to talk.”

“Wait.” Chat blinked, trying to understand what was going on. Ladybug got up and grabbed the glasses that she’d left on the floor. “When did you find out?”

“That my husband lied to me and didn’t tell me he was my partner?”

“Mari…” he also got up, but he wasn’t able to look her in the eyes.

“Don’t, Chat. Don’t start.” she sighed, putting the glasses on the table. “You had not one chance, but several, of telling me who was hiding under that mask. I talked about Adrien and how I felt many times. Goddamnit, you were using my words to make me fall for you?”

“You know I would never do that, my lady. I would never hurt you like that.”

“Then why, Adrien? Why didn’t you tell me?” she started moving around, unsettled.

“I didn’t want you to not trust Chat too.”

She suddenly stopped moving.

“I refrained from telling you before because I wanted you to feel safe. I couldn’t tell you because you were lost and confused. When you saw me as Adrien, you got scared, but when you saw Chat after being hit, you hugged him and I could notice how you felt safe with that part of me.”

“Chat...”

“So that’s why I didn’t told you, for you to have someone you could trust and open up to in the middle of the chaotic and messed up life you’re living. Someone who you could feel good with. Someone who knew your secrets and could listen to you. Someone who wasn’t a stranger. With Adrien, you felt like you were dancing with a stranger. But that didn’t happen with Chat. I’m really sorry for hiding it from you, I just thought it would be better like this.” he shrank, waiting for her reaction.

He didn’t know how Marinette would react, but he was as sincere as he could. He had told her all the reasons why he didn’t tell her since the beginning. Yes, maybe it would have been better if he had listened to Fu and Plagg and told straight away, but he was afraid to lose her.

He had lost a little of her with Adrien already. If he lost her as Chat too, he didn’t know if he’d have enough strength to fight.

“And besides, if you didn’t trust Chat, how’d we fight Papillon?”

“You thought that by telling that you were my husband, I wouldn’t trust you? For Christ’s sake, Adrien!”

“I just didn’t want you to suffer more, Mari. You were going through so much, I didn’t want to make it even harder. Do you think it was easy for me? Being Chat and seeing you crying because of Adrien? And not being able to say ‘Surprise, it’s me!’ or I’d leave you even more hurt and confused?”

She caressed her temples, looking stressed. Chat hated to see her like that, feeling the guilt filling his chest. He really should have told her who he was before. But he was so scared of losing his wife, he thought that they would recover the lucky charm soon and she wouldn’t have to go through the thrill of another reveal.

However, obviously, things didn’t go like Adrien planned.

“Ladybug… please. Say something.”

“What do you want me to say?” she asked, tired.

“I don’t know. Yell at me. Or maybe tell me off. But that silence of yours is killing me. I’m getting _desperate_. It gives the impression that you’re upset.”

“I am.”

“And that you hate me.”

“ _Mon chaton_.” she said, turning to him. She got closer, caressing his face fondly. “I would _never_ be able to hate you.”

“I swear I didn’t mean to, I’m really sorry, I…”

She put her forefinger on his lips, hushing him.

“I’m upset, but it will pass. I just… expected you to trust me enough for that. To tell me who you are.”

“I’m really sorry.” he begged, falling on his knees and holding her by the waist. “I didn’t want to hide it from you, it hurt so much and I felt so guilty. But I only did it because I thought it would be better, because you were going through so much and there was nothing I could do and…”

“Chat.”

“Yes?”

“I’m upset, indeed. But I understand why you did it, and I can see the logic. But let’s make a deal, shall we?” she put her hands on his elbow, helping him getting up. When he was standing on his feet, she passed her arms around his shoulders, having to be on the tip of her toes for that. “We’re gonna let that go with one condition. No more secrets between us, deal?”

“Deal. No more secrets.”

“Promise?” she raised her pinky, making him laugh.

“I promise.” they interlaced their fingers.

“Great” she gave him a quick kiss. Chat smiled, almost melting.

“Since we’re on a no secret basis, I think this is the perfect time to tell you that I used to have dreams with Marinette and Ladybug at the same time. Dreams that would make my father have a heart attack.”

“For crying out loud, Adrien!” she said blushed, giving him a light bump. “Oh, I need to do something first…” she grabbed his human ear and tugging it painfully.

“What’s that for?” he screamed, shrinking.

“Thank me for doing it with your ear, because I wanted to kick you on the ribs.”

“What’s all that aggression for?”

“For blaming yourself. Both as Adrien and as Chat. It’s not your fault that I was hit. You were distracted? It happens. I’ve gotten distracted on many of our battles and I didn’t beat myself up for that. I was hit because of Papillon and no one else, do you hear me?”

He swallowed hard, trying to understand if he should be scared or even more in love with her due to her ferocious anger.

“So, I never want to hear you bad-mouthing my _chaton_ again.”

“Deal. If every time I bad-mouth him I suffer like that, I think I’ll never mention it again.”

“Good. We’re settled then.”

“How did you find out?”

“I… started getting suspicious. I started having some weird dreams involving Chat. And then you used the same words that I had told Chat, how I felt ‘dancing with a stranger’, how my history fitted your wife’s history, the way I told you ‘bout my pregnancy… and then I got home and saw you and… I don’t know, it felt like someone removed a blindfold from my eyes. My partner couldn’t be anyone else other than my husband.”

“God, you’re wonderful.” he held her face with a hand and leaned to kiss her. Ladybug gladly returned the kiss. “How were the dreams?”

“Huh?” she asked distracted, looking eagerly at his mouth. Chat smirked.

“The dreams with Chat felt so real.”

“Hmm… one of those was about us going to the movie theater disguised? Something about first date…”

“It’s not a dream. It’s a memory.”

“Why did we do that?”

“After the first reveal, we decided to keep our relationship only on our civilian life. But then one day we didn’t resist, we started making out and Alya caught us. Ladynoir became trending and we decided to make it official.”

“But I read somewhere that we broke up… Ladynoir, I mean.”

“It was after an akuma fight on which I almost lost you.” he held her tighter, and memories of her unconscious and hurt on his arms were too clear. “So we made Paris and Papillon thinking that we were only friends.”

“Did it work?”

“Yes. Besides, when we got home, we took that sexual tension on the bed.”

Her cheeks started getting red, making Chat laugh harder.

“What? Talking about our passionate nights still make you embarrassed, even though half an hour ago you were throwing yourself at me? When we have a daughter?

“I’m still getting used to it, smartass.” she showed her tongue to him and Chat rolled his eyes. “But everything was clearer when I had a dream that I gave Chat a silver box with baby clothes to tell the news. And you have confirmed all the details.”

“Yes, you told me during a patrol. So that’s why you were asking me those questions, huh?”

“I needed to confirm my theory.”

“So you are recovering your memories.”

“Not all of them.” she shook her head, “Just a few and in random moments. Usually when something intense happens. The first time was after our kiss, the second one when you got sick and I took care of you and the third one was during the fight against the akuma, when I fainted.

“What does that mean? That your lucky charm is fading away?”

“Master Fu has a theory that just as Tikki is getting weaker because my lucky charm is conjured for a long time, Nooroo is also fragile by keeping it for a long time and still keeping an akuma active. Even with the fact that Papillon is stronger, his kwami has limits. And it’s when everything is too much that I have those glimpses of memory. I think it makes sense, honestly.” she shrugged.

“Everything will be over in this weekend, don’t worry, love.” he kissed her forehead.

“I know, _chaton_. And I’m confident. Because I have my husband and my partner by my side.” she gave him a kiss. “How was our first reveal?”

“In the most cliché way. We went to the same alley to transform.”

She laughed.

“Typical. And who else knows about my identity?”

“Nino, Alya and Chloé.”

“ _Chloé_?”

“Oh, and your parents.”

“ _MY PARENTS_?!”

“We needed someone to take care of Emma during our fights in the middle of the night and our excuses were running out. We talked about it and decided that was better to tell them. If it comforts you, they said that they already knew, that you never know how to hide very well.”

“I don’t believe.” she pressed her nasal bridge, stressed. “I’m such a _horrible_ hero!”

“Don’t say that, my lady.” he approached her. “You’re incredible and Paris is lucky to have you.”

“Paris is lucky to have us, _mon amour_.” she added.

“Exactly, my lady…” he hesitated. “My lady, could I… I mean, if you want and…”

“Yes?”

“Can I kiss you?” he put his hands on her waist, caressing while testing the territory and her reaction. When she didn’t move, he leaned his face towards hers, giving her a eskimo kiss.

“Actually, you can do _more_ than that…” she let herself be embraced by him, who didn’t lose time and started peppering kisses and little bits in her neck.

“Really? What else can I do?” he whispered in her ear, giving a smirk when he felt her shiver. It was so good finally be able to touch her after all the weeks far from her.

“Whatever you want.” she answered, giving more access to her neck.

“Can I take you home?”

Instead of responding him, she took his face between her hands and kissed him with desire, touching her tongue against his, timidly at first. Chat sighed, intensifying the kiss and putting his hands on her thighs, lifting her.

Ladybug involved his waist with her legs and pulled his hair the way she learned to do. He moaned against her lips, biting her lower lip with gusto.

“Take me home and make love to me.” she begged against his mouth.

There was no need to say it twice.


	20. Crushes

"Hum, let me see... Kim?”

“Yes. We were about two years old and playing in the playground. He saved me from a killer caterpillar.” she said, being delighted by Adrien's laughter. It was one of the most beautiful sounds she had ever heard in her life – and being the reason made everything better.

They were lying on the bed, a blanket covering their bodies. After having complied to her request, they cuddled in the bed and started to chat. She can’t remember how they started to talk about crushes, but she was enjoying spending some time with her husband – and partner.

“Nino?” he put his arm around her waist.

“Probably. Nino is a sweetheart.”

“Who else?”

“Huh?” she asked, sleepy. It was dawning and he had made sure she didn’t sleep all night – not that she was complaining, she would rather spend the night awake with him.

“Who else you had a crush on?” he asked, playing with her hair.

“Adrien Agreste. And Chat Noir, of course.”

“And Luka?”

“What about Luka?”

“C’mon, Mari.” he laughed. “You were crazy for him.”

“Well, you know… I was thirteen and he played the guitar. Do you know how cool he was for me?”

“I play the piano!”

“And look who I married!” she kissed him, who laughed and looked at her.

“I had several competitors.”

“Says the most famous model of Paris. All the girls were crazy for you. I had more competitors that I could imagine!”

“Yes, but I didn’t have a crush for anyone besides Ladybug. And for you.”

“Oh, you had!” she turned, so she could see him better. She loved Adrien’s hands over her, the strokes he made in her hair, the kisses he gave her… “I can name some.”

“Please, try. I would love to see this.”

“Right. Chloé?”

“Really?” he laughed and she smiled. “You’re not even trying!”

“Lila?”

“Urgh, no. I’d prefer to die alone. Guess you were wrong, after all.”

“I’m not, mon chaton. Because I left my best bet last.” she cupped his face in her hands, giving him a long kiss. Adrien melted, forgetting what they were talking about. “What about Kagami?”

“Hum?” he said, looking at her mouth.

“Kagami. You know, your fencing partner that you had a big crush on.”

“Well... I... you see...” he blushed, scratching his neck. Marinette started laughing. “Alright, maybe I had a crush on Kagami.”

“I knew it.”

“But she was my type, you know? I’m totally in women with dark hair that can totally kick my ass.”

Marinette laughed louder and Adrien didn’t lose his chance. He laid on top of her, kissing her like he wanted since she woke up in that hospital bed. She kissed him back, embracing him and opening her legs so he could fit better.

“Doesn’t matter who we had a crush on. In the end, what really matters is that I’m love with you and only you.” he kissed her neck.

“And I love you. So much, chaton.”

“Me too, my lady. So much.” he kissed her lips now. “When do we have to pick Emma at your parents?” he asked against her mouth.

“In two hours.”

“Purrfect.” Adrien smirked and kissed her again.

*

“You had sex.”

“Queenie!” Rena and Carapace screamed at the same time. Queen Bee just shrugged.

“C’mon, anyone can see that. It’s basically written in their foreheads. At least you told her who’s under the mask?”

“Good evening for you too, little bee.” Chat said, pinching Queen Bee’s cheek. She pushed his hand away. “Don’t get involved in the romantic life of others.”

“The afterglow is shining until now, kitty. There is nothing that I can do about that.” she rolled her eyes. Chat shook his head in exasperation.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but yes, I know that Chat Noir is my husband. But I thought that we were together to go over the plan and do some training.” Ladybug said.

“Well, it looks like that you had a very intensive training yesterday.”

“Ok, that’s enough. Let’s talk about the plan again. We need to find Papillon and kick his ass.” Ladybug said, serious and all the joking stopped. “We take Nooroo and my lucky charm back once for all.”

“And if everything goes well, on Saturday night we’ll have the fight of the century.” Chat murmured, trying to lighten the mood.

“And Paris will be safe again.”


	21. A Rose

On Friday night, Adrien got home later than usual, thanks to a photo session. He wanted to spoil his lady and since he was late for dinner anyway, he went to the flower shop to get something for her.

He left with a tulip bouquet plus a simple rose in a box, but that flower had great meaning. Marinette used to say that her heart lost a beat every time she remembered when Chat kissed her on the cheek after giving the rose, when they were still young.

And she still kept it on her journal.

He went to another store and bought Emma’s favorite dessert, getting ready to watch movies with his princesses all night.

But when Adrien got home, only Marinette was there. He gave the tulip bouquet to her, who thanked him with many kisses and making him crave for more. Then she went back to cook lunch for both of them, because apparently their daughter…

“…went to the movie theater with aunt Chloé and aunt Alya.” Marinette informed him when he asked about his little one. “They were going to grab the seven o’clock session and get some food after that.”

“You’re aware that they’re gonna get here long after Emma’s sleeping time, right?”

“Oh, are they?”

“Yes. Every time Chloé takes Emma out, they get here with loads of bag of clothes for Emma, because, according to Chloé, ‘Emma has to look fashion to walk with Paris’ princess.”

“Oh, so that’s why she asked me not to dress Emma up, that she would do that.” Marinette shook her head, smiling.

“Prepare yourself. Speaking of bags… what was inside that bag which you brought from Gabriel and didn’t want to tell me?”

“Oh, is the curiosity killing the kitty?” – she hugged him.

“A little.”

“I’ll show you later. Why don’t you take a shower while I put these beauties in the water and finish the dinner?”

He kissed Marinette to the bathroom and headed to the bathroom.

*

Marinette looked at herself in the mirror again, feeling nervous. How could she be embarrassed of her husband seeing her wearing lingerie? They were married. They had a daughter. They spent a night together and…

“Argh.” she buried her face on her hands, taking a deep breath. What was she thinking when she went to her father-in-law and bought one of the lingeries that she’d created?

She looked at the mirror once more.

“You can do it. That’s why you asked Chloé and Alya to take Emma out. So you could celebrate your wedding’s anniversary which that stupid Papillon took away.”

Feeling a bit more confident, she wrapped her robe and went to the kitchen. Adrien was washing the dishes to the sound of some pop music. She opened her mouth to call him out, but she remained quiet when she saw a spoon rising so he could use it as a microphone.

Leaning on the door leaf, she stood there watching Adrien singing and dancing while he got dirty from the foam. She smiled, feeling the love that she felt for her husband, for his _partner_ , love that burned in her chest.

Adrien finally noticed that she was there, because she suddenly stopped dancing, blushing. She giggled, getting closer to him and grabbing the spoon that he was using as microphone.

“ _I don't want to be alone tonight, it's pretty clear that I'm not over you…_ ” she sang, making Adrien look at her with joy and desire.

He pulled her by the waist, taking the spoon close to his mouth.

“ _I'm still thinking ‘bout the things you do, so I don't want to be alone tonight._ ”

“You won’t.” she said, throwing the spoon on the sink. “You’ll never be alone on any other night in your life. ‘Cause I’m your wife and I can’t remember, but I’m sure that I promised never leaving you alone.”

“You did.”

“Great. I hope you really like me, because I stick to my promises. Talking about that… I said that I’d show you what I bought at Gabriel, right?”

“Yes?”

“I bought this.” She said, staring at him while she undid the robe’s tie. The anxiety she was feeling earlier vanished, giving place to desire and the will to please him.

And he was pleased, due to how his eyes widened and the green in his eyes darkened from all the desire. Adrien was practically eating her with his eyes, enjoying all of her body and analyzing the details of the red lingerie that she had bought.

“What do you think?” she asked with a low voice while Adrien kneeled before her.

“You look divine.” She started kissing her belly, his hands sliding through her tights. “A queen.”

She laughed, caressing his hair and raising his face with a hand.

“I’m yours, _mon chaton_. Your lady.”

He smiled mischievously and got up, taking her on his arms. She started laughing, but he silenced the laughter with a kiss that made her moan in the end.

“Yes, _my_ lady.”

*

On Saturday morning, they decided to do some patrolling before the fight, only the two of them. They ran on top of Paris’ roofs, racing and provoking each other. Marinette couldn’t remember the last time that she had laughed as much.

The last days were fantastic and she could barely wait for tonight, when she finally would have her memories again, and thus, adding them to the new ones that she’d created during the anguishing weeks.

At the end of the patrol, both of them squeezed through an opening that led to her old room. But before destransforming, Emma ran to them and threw herself on dad’s lap.

Chat filled her with kisses while Ladybug laughed. Sabine, who was sitting on the floor where Emma was playing, smiled to their daughter.

“How was it?”

“It was fine.” she agreed, taking Emma from Chat’s arms to fill her with kisses too.

“I hope you can have lunch with us today.”

“Of course, we haven’t planned anything important for this afternoon.” Chat said.

“Good. Since you’re here, I’ll help Tom with the bakery. Join us whenever you want, OK?”

“Thanks, mom.” Ladybug kissed Sabine on the face, who then left the room. “Did you behave yourself, my little princess?”

“Yes.” Emma smiled. “I helped grandma!”

“That’s great, love!” Ladybug put Emma on the floor, who ran to her toys, grabbed the backpack and ran back to her mom, raising it.

Ladybug looked at Chat, confused, but he only shrugged, smiling.

“What is it, Emma?” Ladybug kneeled and took the backpack.

“Gift!” Emma put her hands behind her back, looking with expectation to her mom.

“A gift for me? And who bought it?”

“Papa!” she pointed to Chat. Ladybug turned to him, surprised.

“You didn’t need to buy me anything.”

“After the gift that I got last night with that lingerie, I should give you something better.” He smiled while she rolled her eyes and opened her daughter’s backpack.

From inside it, she took a silver box with a pink ribbon. Giving a large smile, she put the backpack on the floor and opened the box.

Inside it, there was only one rose, identical to the one that Chat Noir had give her yeas ago, after fighting Glaciator.

She picked the rose careful, smiling in love as she stroked the petals. Emma approached, looking at the floor with curiosity.

“Flower?”

“A rose.” Ladybug handed the flower to Emma, who took it. “A promise.”

“Promise?”

“Yes. That you papa will always love your _maman_.” Chat knelt down next to Ladybug, hugging her.

Smiling, she kissed him. Emma laughed, making they move away so she could sit in her dad’s lap. She looked at her mom, giving the flower back.

“Emma loves _maman_ too!”

“And _maman_ loves Emma.” She took the rose, kissing Emma’s forehead. “And she loves her papa.” And this time, she kissed Chat.

If she still needed some reason to fight with all her might against Papillon, that moment had told her why she should fight.

Her family.


	22. True love's kiss

In the afternoon, already at home, Adrien was sitting on Marinette’s office floor. His wife was drawing some clothes models while he tried to do what he could regarding Gabriel’s reports.

Emma was in her room, sleeping. After having passed all morning playing and having a delicious lunch at her grandparents’, she fell sleep on her way home.

He was so focused that he didn’t hear the phone. If it weren’t for Marinette poking him, he’d have ignored the call.

And he should have.

“Adrien?”

“Yes, Nathalie?” he found strange her call.

“Both you and Marinette haven’t confirmed that you’re going to the dinner tonight.”

“What dinner?” he frowned, opening the planning app on the computer, looking for today’s plans.

“The dinner with Gabriel’s new collection investors. Collection which your wife is working on. And that you guys _must_ come to.”

Adrien looked pale when he saw that, indeed, there was a note on the planner regarding such dinner. He looked at Marinette, who had gone back drawing and then looked at the date again.

“Nathalie, Marinette and I can’t make it there. We already have… a commitment.”

“Adrien, your father won’t be happy to hear about this.”

“Nathalie, please. Try talking to him, we have something that we can’t postpone at all”

“I… I’ll try talking to your father, but I’m not promising anything. You know perfectly well how your father is.”

“I do, Nathalie. Thanks for trying.”

“Don’t thank me yet, Adrien. See you soon.”

When he hung up the phone, he sighed. He wasn’t very hopeful.

And when his phone rang again, he grumbled when he saw his father’s name on the screen. If his own father was calling him, it certainly wasn’t to tell them that they didn’t need to go to the dinner.

“Hello, father.”

“I’m expecting you, Marinette and _Emma_ to be here tonight. It’s not a request. It’s an order.”

“Father, I know that… wait, Emma?”

“I want to see my granddaughter.”

“Father, it’s a formal dinner with a lot of adults. Emma’s going to be bored in a couple of minutes.”

“She’s a good girl. She’ll behave. Besides, both of you will be with her and she’s very charismatic, all guest will love her. Now, tell what’s that unavoidable commitment that can’t be postponed? This dinner is being planned for months and you two were entirely aware of it.”

“I don’t know if you know, but due to the akuma’s last attack, Marinette was hit and her memory was erased, I mean, some of it and…”

“Adrien.” Gabriel interrupted him. “Nathalie informed me of the situation. But that is not a reason for her not going to the event. It’s part of what she created. She’s one of the designers and she must participate. Whatever you have planned for tonight, cancel it.”

“ _Please_ , father.”

“There’s no arguing, Adrien. I’m expecting the three of you at eight.” hanging up.

Adrien stared at the screen for half a second, feeling throbbing pain on the temples. He knew that arguing with his father was an impossible task, why he still insisted on it? Taking a breath, he put down his cell phone.

“Marinette?”

“Yes?” she replied, sounding distracted. Plagg, who was lying on her hair, opened one of his eyes, suddenly alert.

“I think we’ll have to postpone a little our plans against Papillon.”

“WHAT?” she screamed, turning the chair. “We can’t postpone it! Tikki can’t take it much longer!”

“I know! But we have a super urgent commitment which we can’t escape from, and believe me, I tried.”

“And what can be more important than defeating Papillon?”

“Dinner with Agreste’s new collection investors.”

Marinette’s jaw dropped and she put her hands on her face, grunting.

“What time is the dinner?” she asked, grabbing Tikki. The kwami was more energetic from all the sessions with Master Fu and the herbs Marinette was putting on the cookies. But even so, she looked tired.”

“At eight. And he wants us to take Emma.”

“What?! Wait! We can use Emma to our advantage. We can leave the dinner early claiming that Emma needs to sleep before ten. We can text our friends to meet us at ten thirty in Master Fu.”

“Enough time to go to your parents to leave Emma. And get ready to go after Papillon.”

“Yes.” she sighed, caressing Tikki with her thumb. “Hold on a little longer, my dear. We will be able to recover your strength soon.”

“I know you will. And I trust you both.” Tikki said, smiling. Marinette kissed her head and put her back in the fabric nest. Plagg floated towards Tikki and laid beside her, talking with her quietly.

“Well, since our plans have changed, I think I need a dress now, right?”

“I don’t think you’ll have time to sew one.” he approached her, placing his hands on her waist. “Is there anything you made and haven’t used yet?”

She bit her lower lip, thinking.

“Since I can’t remember our married life, I think I’ll need your help choosing a dress that I haven’t wore before.”

“I’ll gladly do that, my lady.” he kissed her hand, smiling.

*

It was seven fifty when Adrien handed the key to the mansion valet. Marinette was by his side, wearing a long strapless gradient red dress. Adrien went for a black suit with a green tie.

Yes, maybe the choice of clothing was purposeful.

Emma was radiant with her navy blue dress, which Nathalie had sent by Gabriel’s request. Marinette had made a delicate braid and placed flower ornaments, making the girl a true princess.

And yes, Adrien had filled his phone with pictures of his princess. Of his princesses, actually.

“Ready?” Adrien asked, taking Emma’s hand.

“Not at all.” Marinette sighed, looking around. “Could you put Tikki inside your jacket’s pocket? I think she will be more comfortable by Plagg’s side.”

“Yes, of course.” he opened his jacket. Marinette looked around again and opened her purse, picking Tikki and putting her inside the pocket of Adrien’s jacket. The kwami smiled, nestling against Plagg.

“Now we can go.” Marinette took Adrien’s free hand and took a deep breath.

“Everything will be alright, my lady. The dinner and the fight.”

“I know, _mon chaton_. Because you will be by my side.”

He caressed her face and smiled.

“Did I tell you today that I love you and that you’re the most beautiful woman in the world, my lady?”

She frowned, something deep in her mind trying to get her attention.

“Marinette?” Adrien asked when she didn’t reply. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes. I mean, I think it is. There is something…”

“Something?”

“I don’t know, it’s like if I were trying to remember something.” she squeezed his hand, trying to push away that weird feeling. Adrien squeezed back, looking at her with attention.

“My lady?”

She looked at him for half second and then closed her eyes, feeling weak.

“Adrien?”

“Yes?”

“Can… Can we sit down a little?”

“You are pale. Come here.” still holding Emma’s hand, he guided Marinette to a garden bench and helped her sitting. Emma approached, putting her hands on Marinette’s knees.

“ _Maman_?” Emma asked softly.

“ _Maman_ is great, love.” she guaranteed, caressing her daughter's face. She looked at Adrien, who looked distressed. “I think I remember something. Usually, I dream about them.”

“When you passed out during the fight, did you remember something?”

“Yes. Sit here with me, please.” she asked. Adrien picked Emma and sat next to his wife, relaxing a little when Marinette put her face on his shoulder.

“Nooroo must be exhausted. There is an active akuma and Nooroo is trying to keep your lucky charm active.”

“We’re going to save him.” she held his hand, closing her eyes and letting the memorie occupy her mind.

*

_To say that this was an ideal identity reveal would be a lie._

_To say that she expected her partner for six years to be her boyfriend would be a lie._

_To say that she wasn’t freaking inside would be a lie too._

_And Marinette hated lies._

_She looked at Chat – Adrien – Chat, noticing that he also was about to freak out but trying to keep calm because they still have a fight against an akuma to face._

_“Chat.” she called, but he was looking his hands, anxious. “Chaton.”_

_He was still looking down._

_“Adrien?” she called, at last, as they were alone in the same alley they had chosen to transform._

_Saying his name seemed to be the right thing to do, ‘cause he finally looked at her in the eyes._

_“Chat…” she took his hand, looking in his eyes. “This doesn’t change anything. Anything about our relationship with the masks or without them.”_

_He agreed with his head, but she could see that he was a little restless._

_Ladybug gave a little smile, put her hands in his shoulders and tiptoed up so she could be face to face with him._

_“I love you. And know that you’re my partner only makes me love you more. And we’re going to talk about this, but not now, cause there is a villain running around Paris and turning people into animals. I need my partner, cause I can’t do it by myself.”_

_He laughed, starting to feel more comfortable by her side._

_“Nothing will change between us.” she lifted her pinky. “Promise?”_

_He intertwined their pinkies, smiling._

_“I promise.”_

_“Great.” she gave him a quick kiss, preparing to come back to the fight, but Chat held her and gave her a long kiss._

_Ladybug sighed, melting in his arms, hugging and kissing him like she knew he liked. Chat kissed back with the same desire and they could lose themselves in the moment, because it was their first kiss after the reveal and it was a true love’s kiss and..._

_“We have to go.” she broke the kiss, whispering against his mouth. She hated to end the moment, but Paris was needing them._

_“All right. But can we continue later?”_

_She laughed, caressing his cheek._

_“Of course, mon chaton.”_

_“My lady…” he said. Ladybug looked him, curious. “Did I tell you today that I love you and that you’re the most beautiful woman in the world?”_

_She gave him a big smile and grabbed Chat’s bell, pulling him closer to give him a quick kiss._

_“I think you didn’t.”_


	23. Blindsided

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm reading all your comments and thank you so much! When I have a little more time, I'll reply them, I promise <3

It didn’t take much long to Marinette feel better. When she told Adrien about her memory, her husband gave her a big smile and kissed her, making Emma complain about how she was cold.

Adrien didn’t want to go to the dinner, but he knew how his dad was. Furthermore, the dinner was important to Marinette’s career, because there were the sponsors of the new collection that she was part of.

The table was already set, but the dinner hadn’t be served yet. Waiters walked around the dining room, offering drinks and snacks to the guests. Adrien and Marinette greeted everyone, teaching Emma how to greet and accept the compliments.

When Adrien saw Nathalie, he approached her to ask about his father.

“He’s busy. He’s in his office on a call with someone from Milan, but it shouldn’t take long. He will be here soon.”

“He is absolutely against delays and he isn’t here. Figures.” he shook his head. “We have to leave soon, Emma needs to sleep early. And he knows that.”

“Your dad is a busy man, Adrien.”

“I know, Nathalie. Trust me, I know. But he insisted so much for me to come and bring Emma. The least he could do was being here on time.”

“He’ll be here soon.” she said finally and walked away to receive the other guests.

Marinette was pulled by one of the guests to talk about the designers from the new collection. She looked over her shoulder, calling Adrien, but he denied because that was her moment.

He’ll stay behind to take care of Emma.

And that was exactly what he was doing, helping Emma eating some appetizers, when he heard a familiar voice.

“Well, well, well… look what the ladybug brought.” Chloé commented. She was wearing a beautiful long yellow dress. She was beautiful and elegant like the princess of Paris should be.

“Aunt Chloé!” Emma screamed excited, running to Chloé, who knelt down to pick up the girl.

“Hey, princess. You look beautiful in this dress. Who would say your mother has good taste, right?”

“Chloé…” Adrien said, approaching. Chloé rolled her eyes, accepting her friend’s kiss on her cheek. “I wasn’t expecting you here.”

“I didn’t want to come, but Audrey Bourgeois made me.” Chloe’s voice was bitter, making Adrien feel sorry for his friend. Sometimes, he saw Chloé looking at Emma and Marinette and he could see how sad she got.

“And Gabriel Agreste made me come.” He whispered. Chloé laughed.

“And why did you bring Emma?”

“Father asked to see her, but he didn’t show yet.”

“Asshole.” she snorted.

“You tell me.”

A waiter appeared at that moment to offer champagne. Chloé put Emma down and reached for a glass, but Adrien moved her hand away.

“You can’t drink. Don’t you remember your appointment later?”

“Urghh, Adrien!” she complained and saw the waiter walk away. “Will you make me remain sober and deal with my mom?”

“It’s only for two hours. And we need to be prepared.”

“You owe me years of therapy.” she crossed her arms and looked around. “She belongs to that, you know? To the fashion world.” she pointed to Marinette with her head.

Adrien looked at Marinette, who was enthusiastically talking to some designers.

“Yes. She loves fashion.”

“And you know what else I admire about her? That unlike your asshole dad, she would trade the fashion world for you and Emma. For her family and friends. For all Paris, actually.”

“Chloé… are you praising Marinette?”

“Psstt, you are imagining things, Agreste.”

He laughed and Chloé smiled.

“Well, since I was forbidden to drink, I will search for something to eat while dinner is not served. See you later, loser.” she kissed his cheek. “See you later, princess.” she kissed Emma’s head.

Adrien watched Chloé leave and sighed.

“Your aunt Chloé is amazing, right, Emma?” he asked, looking down to see his daughter.

But just as Adrien predicted, his daughter got bored quickly and took that moment to slip away. Adrien began to get desperate, looking all around, until he saw his daughter’s light hair and her blue dress among guest’s legs.

Taking a deep breath, Adrien went after her, calling her out. Emma turned, smiled and walked away again, certainly expecting that they were playing tag. Keeping her on his vision, Adrien followed her and nearly froze when he saw Emma pushing the door to Gabriel Agreste’s office.

“Emma. Emma!” he shouted, hoping that the door was locked and wouldn’t budge from his daughter’s effort, but unfortunately that was not what happened. Emma managed to open the door and got in the place that Adrien avoided since he was a child.

Walking faster and apologizing through where he was passing, Adrien entered the office and shut the door behind him. Emma was on the middle of the office, in front of Emilie’s Agreste painting, looking curious.

“There you are, you smart girl!” he said, picking his daughter up. “Emma, you can’t run away without telling _papa_ , you know that. _Papa_ is sad. Don’t do that again, understood?”

Emma agreed, pouting.

“But _papa_ forgives you.” he kissed her cheek. The girl smiled, putting her hand against his face to get his attention.

“Grandma!” she said, pointing at the painting. Adrien looked at it, remembering how it used to scare him as a child. Especially after he found out that there was a vault behind it.

“Yes, Grandma Emilie. But c’mon. Grandpa Gabriel doesn’t like when we enter his office and you know this.”

“But _papa_!”

“No buts, young lady. I know you’re bored, but you can’t enter here. Grandpa Gabriel will be very upset.” Adrien took another look to his mother’s painting and then turned around to leave the office.

He felt more than saw the red ray leaving his jacket. Turning around, he saw Tikki floating in front of the painting.

“Tikki?” he whispered, “Come back to the jacket.”

“I can feel it.”

“Feel what?”

“The lucky charm. It’s near. It’s _here_.”

Adrien’s eyes widened while he approached the painting, slowly.

“But how?”

“I don’t know.”

“There is a vault behind that painting.” Plagg said, leaving the jacket to approach Tikki. “I will check.”

“Hey, Plagg, no!” Adrien tried to hold the kwami, but he slipped away before, crossing the painting. A few seconds later, he returned.

“I think you’re confusing everything, Bug.” Plagg shook his head, looking disappointed. “There is nothing here.”

“I’m not mistaken! Do you really think I can’t feel my own power?”

“You have been feeling weak for days.”

“Ok, that’s enough. No discussion. You two, inside the jacket now. We can investigate this later. Let’s go before someone realizes we’re gone.”

Tikki crossed her paws, looking upset, but she approached Adrien, who looked at Plagg with raised eyebrows, waiting for the kwami to move. But Plagg was frozen in the air, his ears up and paying attention to something that wasn’t there.

“Do you hear that?” Plagg asked. “This buzz?”

“I don’t hear anything.” Tikki replied.

Adrien closed his eyes, concentrating until he could finally hear the noise that Plagg was talking about. A weird buzz.

“I think we better get out of here.” he said, heading towards the door, but the buzz got louder. With Tikki and Plagg following him, Adrien ran to hide behind one of his father’s office statues.

He looked at Emma and put his finger against his mouth, signaling that she had to be quiet. Emma agreed, putting her finger against her mouth.

The noise finally stopped, being replaced by voices. One of them, Adrien knew since he was young, and the other he had never heard before.

“Master, I’m so sor–”

“Useless. You’re complete useless, Nooroo.” Gabriel interrupted.

_Nooroo_...

Adrien widened his eyes and felt Tikki’s and Plagg’s eyes on him.

It couldn’t be. It couldn’t be his _father_.

“Master, but…”

“How can you tell me that you’re losing control of the lucky charm? You know the hell I had to go through to obtain it?”

“I know, master, and I ask for forgiveness, but I’m getting tired and…”

“I feed you all the time and you became one of the most powerful kwamis thanks to my studies! Thanks to the spells that I studied and translated! So do your damn job and keep the lucky charm active. The only way I can get the miraculous of those idiots is by weakening Ladybug.”

Adrien pressed Emma against his chest, looking at Plagg and Tikki, who looked at him with sorrow. It must be hard to them seeing their friend suffering so much.

Emma hugged Adrien, who closed his eyes and buried his face in Emma’s hair, hearing his father yelling at the kwami. Inside, various feelings burned in his chest. Angry. Fear. Hate. Thirst for revenge. Sorrow.

Since Adrien was thirteen, his enemy was by his side. Living in the same house, controlling his son while terrifying Paris. Was that the reason why he was never available? Was that the reason why he disappeared without telling anyone?

His _own_ _father_ was fighting against him. His _own father_ almost killed him a thousand times. His _own father_ wreaked havoc in Paris, hurted his friends, hurted his _wife_.

He almost lost Marinette. He’d almost been abandoned by his wife. His own father almost made Marinette forget Adrien, forget _Emma_. Adrien had almost lost his family because of Gabriel’s selfishness.

“Enough! I don’t want to hear your voice.” Gabriel said and Nooroo shut up. After that, Adrien heard the office door being closed and dark silence filled the place.

“ _Papa_?”

Adrien opened his eyes. Emma was looking at him with sadness and she put her hand on his cheek, cleaning his tears.

“Don’t cry.”

He cried more and hugged his daughter against his chest, kissing her head.

“Everything is going to be okay, my dear.” he lied, cause he didn’t have any idea what could happen to both of them.

The only thing that Adrien was sure that moment was that his father had fooled him for years. Adrien felt betrayed. His father hurt Marinette and Emma, his dad almost destroyed his life.

But while he nested his daughter and tried to calm his heart, Adrien promised to himself that he would do justice and save Nooroo from Gabriel.


	24. Giving up

“Have you seen Adrien and Emma?” Marinette asked, approaching Chloé. When she finally managed to escape from the talking group that she was in, Marinette looked for her husband and daughter, but she couldn’t find them anywhere.

Adrien certainly should have taken their daughter to the bathroom or something like that. They couldn’t be far, could they?

Marinette saw Chloé and went to her, complimenting and talking to her. Five minutes passed, ten… and no sign of Adrien or Emma. Marinette was getting nervous, wondering where they were.

“Stay calm, they should be walking around here somewhere.” Chloé said, looking at the waiter with champagne just like a thirsty person looks at water.

“Gabriel will start the dinner soon. If Adrien is not here, I don’t even wanna think about the scolding that Gabriel is going to give him.”

“Yes, but getting worked up about that is not gonna do much help. Don’t worry, I know Adrien. He probably should be bored like Emma and is wandering around.”

As soon as Chloé shut her mouth, Marinette looked around and saw Adrien coming in her direction, with Emma on his arms. He was holding her tight, like if here were trying to protect her from something…

“There you are! Your wife was about to have a breakdown.” Chloé exclaimed, smiling, but Adrien didn’t answer her. Actually, he looked at Marinette, looking frightened and about to burst into tears.

“Honey?” Marinette asked quietly, taking Emma from Adrien’s arms. He gave away his daughter without even noticing, like if he wasn’t even there. “What happened?”

“I know that I told you we’re on a no secret basis and that’s why I need to talk to you. Alone.” he whispered, looking around the room until he saw his father talking to Nathalie, in the corner. “But not now, because there are too many people and…”

“I know, _chaton._ I know.” She grabbed his tie and pulled it closer so she could give a light kiss on Adrien. It seemed like Adrien needed that, because he calmed himself down a little with the contact.

Marinette had understood that, and she bet that before losing her memory, Adrien craved for her touch. When they were watching movies or talking, he always wanted to touch her. Some caress, a hug. He just needed her contact.

And her contact seemed to calm him. And as he was nervous for some reason that he couldn’t tell at that moment, she’d help him how the way she could.

Gabriel chose that moment to bring everyone’s attention to him. He gave a brief speech, talking about how that dinner was important, thanking everyone who were there, especially his family.

When Gabriel said Emma’s name, Adrien held Marinette’s hand so tightly that made she look at him, confused. What had happened during the brief period of time that he’d disappeared with Emma? Maybe he argued with his father?

Gabriel invited everyone to sit down, because dinner was served. Marinette practically had to drag Adrien to the table. Gabriel was sitting on a corner of the table, with Nathalie by his right side and Audrey by his left side. Chloé sat beside Nathalie - wanting to avoid her mother at all costs - while Adrien moved the chair beside Audrey so Marinette could sit down, and then he sat beside his wife.

And as far away as possible from Gabriel so he couldn’t suspect anything.

Adrien sat down, against his will, asking for Emma. Marinette handed over the girl, letting the girl sit on her dad’s lap to have dinner.

Food was served and during all the dinner, Marinette noticed how Adrien avoided looking at his father, focusing on feeding Emma and ignoring all the chatter around him.

After dinner, Adrien practically ran away from his father, with Emma always on his arms. Marinette excused herself to the couple that was talking and approached her husband.

“Is everything okay, sweetheart?” she asked, noticing how tense he was. “Adrien?”

He looked around before facing her.

“Tell me what’s wrong.” she asked.

But before he could say anything, his father showed up with Nathalie following him closely.

“Marinette, Adrien.” He nodded his head, taking a sip of champagne.

“Good evening, Gabriel.” Marinette said, looking at Adrien while he settled Emma on his arms, keeping her even closer to him and thus farther from Gabriel.

“Father.” he said, in a cold voice.

“I’m glad you came. Especially you, my granddaughter. Come, let grandpa give you a hug.” he handed the glass over to Nathalie and reached his arms towards Emma.

Adrien gave a step back, making Marinette even more suspicious. Why he was acting so defensively around his dad?

Emma smiled, reaching her arms to Gabriel, but Adrien was still tense, he didn’t want to hand her over to him. Noticing that she had to do something before a disaster happened, Marinette put a hand on Adrien’s shoulder and softly squeezed it.

Hesitating, Adrien allowed his father to take Emma from his arms. Emma kissed Gabriel’s ace then smiled.

Adrien rolled his eyes.

“It’s so good to see you, my granddaughter. I missed you. But grandpa has been busy these days.”

Adrien grumbled something so low that Marinette couldn’t hear it, but she was certain that it was nothing good. Sighing, she put her hand on top of Adrien’s, caressing with her thumb trying to calm him down.

She was worried about what Adrien had to say,even more because of how he was reacting. Whatever it was, it was bad for sure.

“Why won’t we leave Emma with your father and take a walk? she whispered so only Adrien could hear it. He denied with the head, looking desperate.

“I don’t want to be far from Emma.” he said, finally. “Please.”

“Okay, okay. Got it. We’ll be close to Emma.”

“Thank you.” he said, turning to his father. “You must be worried and full of people to talk to and we need to go. It’s almost time for Emma to sleep and we have a busy day tomorrow. It was great seeing you, we’ll talk later. Thanks for the dinner.” Adrien stated, taking Emma from Gabriel’s hands. “Excuse me.” He grabbed Marinette’s hand and left pulling her out of the mansion.

“Adrien!” she called out while he pulled her. Marinette was trying to gain balance while she was being pulled by him, holding her dress so she wouldn’t trip on it. Adrien seemed like he wasn’t listening to her, he walked really fast. “Adrien, honey, wait!”

He only stopped walking when they got to the valet. He asked for his car and complained about how it was taking long while he walked around. Emma looked at her mother, reaching her arms, looking scared.

“Hey. _Chaton_. Adrien.” Marinette stepped in front of him and took his face on her hands. He looked at her, but his eyes seemed lost. “Tell me what it is.”

“Not here.” he denied. “He may hear it. He may put Emma in harm’s way. And you too. My God.” He laughed, unbelieving. “He was here all along. All along. Next to me!”

“It’s okay. Breathe. I’m here. You’re not making any sense, Adrien. Calm down.”

The valet finally arrived, but before Adrien could get the keys, Marinette got them. She looked at her husband and took Emma from his arms.

“Get in. I’m driving. Try to calm yourself down.”

He agreed, opening the passenger’s door while Marinette put Emma on the baby seat, in the back seat. When she entered the car, she took off her heels and started the engine.

“Plagg? Tikki? Are you okay?”

The kwamis left Adrien’s jacket and agreed.

“Do you know what happened to Adrien?”

The kwamis exchanged a sorrowful glance and Marinette felt a shiver going down her spine. Taking a deep breath, Marinette headed to her parents’ bakery.

She didn’t know what Adrien had found out, but it should be something really bad.

After putting Emma to sleep and going over the whole plan with her parents, Marinette changed her dress for a T-shirt and jeans. Adrien also changed his clothes, wearing more casual clothes.

Marinette put cookies and some extra pieces of cheese in her purse. Adrien talked to Tom, so Marinette approached Sabine.

“Please, be safe. If anything strange happens, get Emma and hide.”

“I know, baby girl.” Sabine hugged her. “We’ll take care of Emma. Don’t worry, she’s safe. How are you?”

She looked at her husband.

“I’m scared that something might go wrong tonight. I lost my family once, I don’t want that to happen again.”

“It won’t. You trust each other and you’ll be together. You’re stronger together.”

“Yes, mom, but I… I…. I won’t be of much help. I’m weak and…”

“Marinette.” Sabine took her face on her hands. “You are Ladybug, with or without your suit. If can’t keep yourself transformed for long, you’re still going to figure a way to fight Papillon. I know you can. We trust you both. Just… be careful, alright?” she asked on a crying voice.

Marinette sighed, kissing her mom’s forehead and holding her tight.

“We’ll be back soon.”

Marinette said goodbye to Tom, hugging him tight and closing her eyes when he gladly kissed the top of her head. Adrien said goodbye to Sabine and approached Marinette.

“Are you ready?” she asked on a low voice, taking his hand. Adrien denied, looking frightened. She grabbed his shirt’s collar and pulled him closer to kiss him. Adrien gladly returned the kiss, nibbling her lower lip. “Tikki, _transform moi!_ ” she whispered against his mouth.

Transformed, they left the bakery and went to Master Fu. While they were running on top of the roofs, Chat stopped and grabbed Ladybug’s wrist.

“My lady.”

“Yes, _chaton_.”

“I… I want to give up on the plan.”

Ladybug stepped back, feeling her heart pounding. Why? Why on Earth he wanted to give up on the plan? Maybe he didn’t want her anymore? He was eager to get her memories back along with her and now…

“I mean, can we go… another day?”

“Why?” she whispered on a low voice. He took her face on his hands, kissing her lightly.

“Promise that you won’t hate me.”

“I would _never_ be able to hate you.”

“Promise that you won’t hate me when I tell you what I know.”

“ _Chaton_.” she grabbed his wrist and squeezed it lightly. “You can count on me for anything.”

“Marinette… I don’t wanna go after Papillon today because… I discovered his true identity.”

She widened her eyes, getting even closer to him.

“And who is it? Who’s him?”

Chat took a deep breath and she noticed a tear escaping from his eyes.

“My father.”


	25. HawkMoth’s defeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> which I still don't know how to write fight scenes ;-; sorry again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone!  
> So, I'm little sick. Grandparent's house is great, I'm resting a lot, but here is so hot and I'm suffering. I had a little dehydration but now I'm good. I want to apologize for this chapter... it's not what I imagined, but I lost the first draft and the inspiration is... gone and I was feeling sick when I wrote it!  
> Hope the next one is better <3

“Ok, one more time. Carapace won’t be able to go with us cause Wayzz will be keeping the akuma isolated so Papillon can’t akumatize anyone and we have an advantage.” Alya said while Master Fu opened the box with the miraculous. “He will meet us later, when the spell is complete. We’ll corner Papillon, take his miraculous and take him to the police.”

“And the champagne will wait for us.” Chloé said.

Ladybug looked at Chat, who was sitting away from them and playing with his baton. She bit her lower lip, thinking. She looked at Master Fu, who was helping Nino and Wayzz with the spell.

She got up and sat down next Chat. After he told her who was Papillon, Ladybug nestled Chat against her chest, feeling useless as she watched him cry and wonder why his dad had done that.

When Chat was calmer, they went to Fu. Their friends were waiting for them, Chloé had even changed her dress for a jumpsuit. And when they were talking about the plan, Chat stood at the corner, quiet. Nino tried to talk with him a few times, but Adrien remained quiet.

“You don’t have to fight if you don’t want to.” Ladybug said when he hugged her.

“And leave you alone in his hands? I don’t think so, my lady.” he kissed her head.

Sighing, she got up and walked to her partners. She looked at Chat one more time and the cleaned her throat.

“I think it’s better if Chat and I go alone.”

“WHAT?” four voices said at the same time. Ladybug tried to hold on to the angry glances and noises of everyone talking at the same time.

“We need to finish this.”

“Ok, I get it, but the last time we faced Papillon, we were all together and he kicked our butts.” Chloé said. “And now you want to go alone? C’mon, early in the evening Adrien kept me from drinking cause I was going to fight and now you want to go alone? What has changed?”

“What has changed is that now we know who is under Papillon’s mask.” Chat said, getting closer.

“Well, this makes everything easier, doesn’t it? We can go right after him! Who is he?”

“The problem is…” Ladybug hesitated, looking at her husband.

“My father. Papillon is my father.”

Silence took over the place. Chloé sat down in the chair, widening her eyes while Nino went to Chat and hugged him. Chat hugged back tightly. Alya approached slowly, placing her hand on Nino’s shoulder. She looked at Ladybug, who was feeling more useless.

“When you guys found out?”

“During the dinner at the mansion. Emma ran away, Adrien went after her and… Tikki felt the lucky charm and then Gabriel appeared screaming with Nooroo.

“That… that son of a bitch!” Chloé rose, furious. “He has everything. He has money, he has fame, he has _everything_! What else could he want?

“The only thing that money can’t buy.” Chat answered, moving away from Nino’s hug. “My mom.”

“But to have your mom back, someone has to disappear.” Nino said.

“That’s why we have to avoid at all costs that he gets our miraculous.” Ladybug said. “And we’ll defeat him tonight.”

“All of us.” Chloé said firmly, placing her hand on Chat’s shoulder. “Let’s do what I dream of doing since I was a teen: kick Gabriel Agreste’s ass.”

*

It was almost midnight when four heroes of Paris landed in front of the Agreste Mansion. Nino stayed behind and will meet them as soon as Master Fu finished the spell to keep the akuma active and away from Papillon.

“So… we’re going to do this.” Rena Rouge said, picking her flute.

“Yes. It all ends today.” Ladybug looked at her hands. Master Fu had used a spell to give Tikki more strength, but even so her transformation wasn’t normal yet. “Remember the plan: without hurt Gabriel. We just need to take his miraculous and let the police deal with him.”

“Can I at least kick him?” Queen Bee asked.

“Chloé.” Chat said. “He’s a supervilain, but he’s still my dad.”

She sighed in defeat.

“Ok then. So let’s make his life a hell in another wat: making him suffer in the jail!”

“That’s right. Let’s do it.” Ladybug took Chat’s hand, looking at him. “Is everything all right, love? Are you sure you want to fight?”

“I’ll fight.” he said determined. “Let’s go.”

The four of them entered the mansion through Gabriel's office window, already directly at the fountain. When they landed, they ran into Gabriel, who stepped back.

“What the hell is going on?” Gabriel asked in alarm.

“Gabriel Agreste, we know that you have the butterfly miraculous and that you hide under the Papillon’s mask.” Ladybug said, stepping forward. She could feel Chat behind her, his baton in hands, ready to protect her if he needs to.

“What a bullshit are you saying, Miss Ladybug? How can you break in to someone’s hous and accuse him that way?”

“Save me from him!” a little purple kwami came out behind Gabriel’s back and flew toward Ladybug, who tried to catch him. But before he could approach, Gabriel said something and the kwami froze in the air.

“Nooroo, Nooroo… always disobeying me.”

“Give him back, duck hair.” Queen Bee said, preparing the spinning top.

The plan was simple: first, they will try to convince Papillon to surrender and return his miraculous willingly. If in case he didn’t want to – and by the way thins were going, he wouldn’t – they would attack.

Papillon was older and stronger. More experienced with fight. As much as they were older and trained since the last time they fought Papillon, they wouldn’t be able to defeat him. The blade he hid inside his cane was too dangerous.

They need to freeze him. Fight him or distract him with a mirage so Queen Bee could use her “Venom” and freeze him long enough for them take his brooch.

“But why would I do such a thing, Chloé?” Gabriel smiled. A cold and cruel smile. “I spent years of my life researching miraculous. I had to find the precious Nooroo and deal with teenagers frustrating my plans every day to quit now just because you found me? Just because you know who I am?”

“Be wise, Gabriel.” Ladybug tried once more. “We don't want to hurt you. Deliver your miraculous before you do something that you will regret. Think about your family, your son and your granddaughter.”

“I'm thinking about them.”

“Sure.” Chat laughed scornfully. “How can you be thinking about your family if you made your daughter-in-law forget about your son? About your granddaughter?”

Gabriel didn't even react.

“Unfortunately that happened, it wasn’t in my plans. Come on, Chat Noir. Deliver _your_ miraculous along Ladybug’s earrings and you won’t get hurt.”

“Do you think your wife would approve this?” Chat put Ladybug behind him. She noticed that he was trembling with hurt and anger. “You’re going this to bring her back.”

This time, they could see that Gabriel tensed. He looked at Nooroo still froze in the air.

“Emilie didn’t deserve the end she had. And I’m doing this for my son. He needs his mom.”

“He needs his dad more. When his mother was disappear, your son just need his dad. But he was too busy terrifying Paris to worry about his son! Putting him to do countless activities, keeping the boy to live a normal life! And your wild plans almost made him lose his wife. You almost made your son live a life of loneliness and unhappiness like you!”

“You have no right to say something like that!”

“Yes, I do! I have the right because you erased me from my wife’s memory! I understand what you’re doing for yours, I understand that you love Emilie. But your love for her is sick. Do you really think she would want you to do all this for her? She would be upset and furious, especially if she knew what you did to your son!”

“I don’t care about your opinions, Chat Noir. I only care about the miraculous on your finger. And I’ll take it off along with the miraculous of each of you here. Nooroo, _transform moi_!”

It was a terrifying view to see her father-in-law turn into her enemy number one. How many nights Marinette spent wake, wondering who could be under that mask? Under all that meanness and selfishness?

Her enemy was by her side, guiding her with her creations and teaching her. Her enemy carried her daughter, had dinner with them, he was in her wedding. Her own father-in-law had tried to kill her several times, tried to kill her lover. He erased all the moments she spent with her husband.

Her father-in-law made her forget about her _own daughter_.

Ladybug pulled her yo-yo. She was glad that Rena and Queen were by her side, but this fight was hers and Chat. For all the times Papillon made them suffer. Looking at her partner, she nodded and the two attacked.

The next moments were a mess, a fight so synchronized with attacks so well calculated and defended, that it looked more like a dance. When Ladybug couldn’t defend, Chat or Rena used their weapons to protect her. She used the yo-yo to hold Papillon's arm several times so he couldn’t hurt one of her partners.

But her transformation was fading and she was feeling that typical dizziness that indicated a memory was coming, that her lucky charm was fading. They needed to get it over with the fight – and now.

“Enough.” she growled, throwing the yo-yo around Papillon's neck and pulling. He grunted, raising his hands to try to pull the thread from his neck. “Now, Queenie!”

“VENOM!” Queen screamed, picking her spinning top and aiming Papillon’s neck. But, before she could hit him, Ladybug’s dizziness intensified and she blinked.

_Not now_ , she begged, but Tikki couldn’t hold more. The first beep sounded through the room, making everyone freeze for half a second and Papillon took the advantage. He broke free and threw Queen at Rena, making the spinning top hit Rena, who fell over Queen and trapped her.

“Your weak ladybug!” Papillon screamed, looking at Ladybug, who was trying to control her dizziness. She pulled the yo-yo to fight, but Papillon was faster and pulled his sword and attacked her. Chat deflected the attack with his baton.

“Don’t touch _her_.” Chat growled like an angry animal about to rip someone’s hand.

“Ah, your mistress. I never believed you two stopped fucking. You two will die by my hands and I will take your miraculous!” and he attacked Chat, who defended himself.

Feeling her legs tremble, Ladybug tried to stand, but failed. The second beep sounded, making her more desperate. She needed to help Chat somehow! She closed her eyes, trying to focus, and when she opened them again, Chat was on the floor and Papillon's sword blade was against her neck.

“Give me the earrings, Ladybug. Make it easier.”

“I'd rather die than let you win.” she whispered.

“Then let's make your wish a reality, shall we?”

“Stop!” Chat shouted, making Papillon look at him. “Don't hurt her. Think about your granddaughter. Think about your son.”

“I’m thinking about them. That’s why I’ll kill this bug.”

“Plagg... _destransform moi_!”

The green lightning enveloped Chat and Plagg left the ring, confused. Ladybug looked Adrien surrender and her heart began to beat faster.

“Chaton…” she begged, but there was no need for him to be careful because Papillon dropped his weapon and fell to his knees in defeat.


	26. Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little later but it's here!

Silence and tension took over Gabriel Agreste’s office while, under the mask of Papillon, he stared at his son before him. Adrien could feel Plagg floating around him, his fangs showing, prepared to attack Gabriel if he dared to rise.

“I'm giving up so you can leave her alone. Leave Ladybug, Rena and Queen in peace, okay?” Adrien said to his father.

“Chat, no!” Ladybug said at the same time that her miraculous beeped again.

“My lady, don’t worry. It’s a noble sacrifice.” he said, approaching his father slowly. Plagg hissed and Adrien took him, stroking his head to try to calm him down.

Inside, Adrien felt a swirl of emotions. The fear of seeing his wife with that blade next to her neck, the knowledge that his own father would be able to kill her just for power, the idea that to not lose her, he would have to lose his father… everything was freaking him out.

And how scared he was!

The final fight against the villain hadn’t gone the way they planned and their fate was now uncertain. First, he discovered that his enemy was his father. Now apparently his father had surrendered, throwing his weapon to the floor and falling to his knees, still not moving and looking at his son with that look of despair and confusion.

But it could be a trick. After all, how many years Gabriel had fooled all of Paris – his son and daughter-in-law included – being Papillon under their noses?

Adrien knelt down and took his father’s weapon, throwing it aside. Finally, he reached out and grasped his father's face.

“Father?” he tried to make Gabriel look at him.

“I didn't want to… I didn't know. I thought…” he started babbling and it was like he wasn't there. “I just wanted to give you your mother back. I just wanted Emilie back.”

“I know, father.”

“I was sacrificing myself. I would sacrifice myself. I just want to make you happy.” he said, grabbing Adrien’s shirt.

It was hurting to see his father like that. Even though he was angry because everything his father had put him through since he was thirteen, especially making Marinette forget about her marriage and her daughter, he still felt sorry for his father.

He was doing all that because he loved his wife. Because he wanted her back. Adrien understood, he had done things that he regretted since Marinette had been hit by that akuma, even lying to her when they had promised never to.

But unlike his father, he knew limits. He wouldn't be able to hurt anyone because of his love for Marinette, no matter how intense it is. His father's only sin was that he loved too much.

Ladybug approached, putting her hands on Adrien’s shoulder, who turned to her. She knelt down and looked at Papillon.

“Where is my lucky charm?”

He blinked, trying to focus and making sense of what was happening.

“Where did you put it, Gabriel?”

He gasped and called for his destransformation. Nooroo floated around confused, holding his head. Adrien got up, picking him before the kwami hurt himself.

The kwami looked at him, his big eyes full of tears and confusion.

“Nooroo, I’m Chat Noir and you’re saved.”

"Am I free?” the kwami asked softly, blinking several times.

“Yes. You’re safe. Can you tell me where is Ladybug’s lucky charm so we can revert the situation?” he asked. The kwami agreed, looking at Plagg, who was sitting on Adrien’s shoulder.

“Forgive me.” Nooroo begged. Plagg remained quiet.

“We will talk later. Kid, you should transform. We need to find your lucky charm.”

Adrien agreed and transformed. He put Nooroo on his shoulder and looked at his wife.

“Will you be fine?”

She nodded, getting up.

“I'll tie him with his ridiculous scarf and help those two. Be careful down there, please.” she asked.

Chat agreed, kissing her.

“Guide me, Nooroo. We need that lucky charm.” Chat said to the kwami, who agreed.

“It’s over there.”

Chat followed the kwami's instructions, first pressing the secret buttons Nooroo indicated in his mother’s painting. Then he entered the elevator, watching the kwami doing something that made it climb. As the elevator was going up, the kwami remained silent, but Chat didn't care. He was too worried about how his father had been a villain right under his nose.

How could his father get corrupted so badly? How could he hurt innocent people? Was his love for his mother worth that much? Would Adrien do the same if he were in his shoes?

He shook his head. No, he knew that as much as he loved Marinette, he would never be able to hurt people the way Marinette had been hurt after Unromantique. The way _he_ had been hurt.

He would rather live without his wife than succumb to evil.

The elevator finally stopped and Adrien found himself in a dark place full of butterflies that seemed to illuminate the room. He walked slowly, with Nooroo on his shoulder, to a corner of the room, where a red mirror with black polka dots was wrapped in a purple shield.

“May I pick it up?”

“Yes, but you have to be very careful.”

“OK.”

Nooroo floated up to the shield, closed his eyes and touched it. The barrier fell, leaving the object free and Chat didn't even hesitate. He picked it up and rushed back to hand it to his lady.

When he was in the elevator, Nooroo slipped into Chat's hand, looked into his eyes and whispered softly:

“I’m so sorry. I will rest a little, okay?” and then he closed his eyes, sleeping almost instantly. Chat put him in his suit pocket and tightened his grip on the mirror rod, the lucky charm almost disappearing into his hand.

Getting back may have been quick, but for Chat it seemed like forever. The almost disappearing object in his hand was making him even more nervous. When he had finally arrived at his father's office, he stopped at the scene.

Queen Bee was watching over Nathalie and Gabriel, who were tied with a rope. Carapace was by her side, helping her. Rena was still frozen by Queen Bee’s power in the corner.

And his lady was sitting on the floor watching the white butterfly in front of her, slowly flapping its wings. It would be a beautiful scene and he could stare at it for hours if he didn’t have a more urgent subject at hand.

“My lady!” he ran to her. Ladybug got up, her eyes filling with joy to see Chat with her lucky charm. When he approached her, he bowed and gave her the mirror. “I brought you a gift.”

She laughed, taking the mirror from his hands. The beep started to get more insistent, so Ladybug approached Chat and handed the lucky charm.

“Together.” she asked.

He agreed, picking the top part of the mirror while she held the bottom part. They faced each other and she smiled.

“Three… two… one…”

“MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!” they shouted as they threw the object up. Thousands of ladybugs began to fill the place and involved Ladybug.

When they were gone, Ladybug took Chat’s hand.

“When the police shows up, say that we will be right back.”

“Hey, wait!” Rena asked, finally being able to move. They ignored her, running out of the office.

“My lady…” Chat said, desperate to know how she was doing. If she remembered him and Emma and the life they had built together, but she kept running. She climbed the stairs to Adrien's old room.

She entered the room, pulling him and finally closing the door. He was lost and the noise of her transformation finally made him understand why she had run away. Her identity must be a secret after all.

Marinette was holding Tikki in her hands, who looked healthy like she hadn't been for ages. She flew to Marinette's bag, certainly to eat the cookies she had left there.

“Marinette” he said, moving closer. He took her face in his hands, looking at that face he loved so much. “Do you... do you remember?”

Before he could say anything else, she kissed him. She kissed him as she had kissed the night she had confessed to him on his eighteenth birthday. The same way she had kissed him in the first night they made love. When he proposed to her. At the altar. When she discovered she was pregnant. When she had kissed him for the first time after being hit by the akuma. The night she had found out he was Chat...

The desperate and loving kisses she gave him whenever she felt he needed, whenever she needed. And he needed, because he could have gotten all of his wife back again, but he had lost his father in the process.

She broke the kiss, her face close to his. Her smile was full of relief.

“I remember. I remember everything. Your wide look when I said I loved you for the first time. The fall in the marriage proposal and…”

“My lady!” he said flushed, making her laugh. She caressed his face.

“I love you so much, Chat Noir. You have no idea how much I love you.” she kissed the corner of his mouth. “Adrien.” this time, the other corner. “My Adrien.”

He moaned, hugging her tightly, feeling her.

Every fight, every sacrifice... it had finally been worth it.


	27. Comfort

_“Paris great villain, Papillon, was defeated last night by our heroes. Papillon’s secret identity was revealed by the authorities and confirmed by Ladybug and Chat Noir hours later. During years, the man behind the akumas has been Gabriel Agreste, reputed fashion designer, who sought to bring back his wife, Emilie Agreste. The actress was found in a chamber under Agreste’s mansion, inside a compartment that kept her alive, but even with all the medical efforts, she did not resist and came to pass last night._

_Mr. Agreste is under arrest and under the watch of the French police. He’s going to wait for trial. We tried to contact Ladybug and Chat Noir for further information, but they could not be reached. We are waiting for…”_

Marinette turned off the TV and left the dark room. It was dawn and she couldn’t sleep, so she’d gone to the living room to let Adrien rest, because he hadn’t sleep for as much as thirty minutes.

She was worried. She’d gotten numbers of psychologists who were experienced on post-traumatic stress, because she knew her husband would need. Losing both parents on the same night was too much for her poor partner.

She knew that complicated days were coming. They were taking care of Emilie’s funeral and trying to contain the scandal and protect Gabriel’s company. She knew that everything would go to Adrien’s hands and she was determined on help him in every way possible.

Marinette yawned, cuddling even deeper into the blanket she had thrown over her shoulders. Tikki and Plagg were nestled in the fabric nest on the shelf, Tikki resting after days of suffering the effects of Papillon’s spells.

Adrien slept in the room with Emma next to him, who was determined to take care of papa because he was sick. After they picked her up at Marinette’s parents’ house, Emma didn’t let go of her father. Although she was too small to understand what was going on, she knew she needed to take care of her papa and that was all that mattered.

What would happen from now on?

Marinette grunted, putting her hands on her face. She heard the bedroom room open and opened her eyes, watching her daughter approach with the Chat Noir doll in her hands.

“Hey, princess. I thought you were taking care of papa.” she said, helping Emma to sit on the couch.

“He’s sleeping. He’s tired.”

“Yeah. He is.” she kissed Emma’s head.

“Maman, why dad is crying?”

“My dear, it’s because a lot of sad things happened with dad. And we both need to be very strong to take care of him, okay?”

“Yes!”

“That’s my brave girl.” Marinette hugged Emma tighty. “What about we watch some movie?”

“Yeah!”

*

When Adrien opened his eyes, the room was still dark. The curtains were still closed and their house was silent.

Last night had really happened. The dinner, the discovery about his father.

The fight against him and defeat him.

The only good thing from last night is that both the miraculous of the butterfly and the peacock now rested in the miraculous box, safe with Master Fu.

He sighed, turning over in bed. He could see a silhouette in the bed, surely Marinette had been able to sleep after spending hours turning in bed. The cops came, they stayed up late explaining everything, then they had to return the miraculous to Fu ...

Too restless, Adrien begged for Emma. Marinette agreed, taking him to the bakery, where they picked up her sleeping little girl and went home. When he lay down, thinking he could finally rest, he couldn't sleep. And neither did Marinette.

He turned, hugging Marinette from behind. He started to kiss her neck, smiling a little when Marinette gave a sigh of pleasure. Happy with her answer, he started to bit her neck.

“If I were you, I would control your hands. Emma is in bed with us.”

He grunted and stopped his hands on her waist, but continued to kiss her neck.

“I know we agreed Emma wouldn’t sleep with us, but…” she began.

“It’s nice to have some exceptions.” he commented, stretching out on the bed.

“She was so worried about her papa.”

“She’s so sweet.”

They lay in silence, Adrien hugging Marinette while she caressed Emma’s face.

“It’s so good.”

“What?”

“To see her and remember her first word. Her firsts steps. To carry her on my lap. I got so lost in the last few days.”

“Those days are gone, my love.” he hugged her. “Nothing will tear us apart anymore.”

“I know, _mon chaton_.” she caressed his hand on her waist.

There was a silence after that.

“Marinette, what am I going to do now?”

She sighed, turning so she could hug him.

“I don’t know, love. But whatever you do, I’ll be by your side.”

He hugged her tighter, kissing her head.

“Thank you, my love.”


	28. Community service

In the end, Adrien decided that he would help those his father had hurt.

Associations in support of Akuma and Akumatized victims have existed since he was young, and Adrien has always shown an interest in helping as much as he could, making visits as Chat Noir or through anonymous donations when his father let him keep the money from photo shoots.

A year had passed since Papillon's mask had fallen. Gabriel Agreste went to trial, sentenced to life imprisonment, and was paying for his crimes. Gabriel’s company had a stock market crash as no one wanted to be associated with a terrorist, but Marinette and Adrien’s intelligence and determination made Agreste – former Gabriel – one of the most sought-after fashion companies of all.

And now, owners of Gabriel Agreste’s business, Adrien and Marinette have decided to devote part of their fortune to these associations. They attended social events, as well as Adrien and Marinette as well as Ladybug and Chat Noir.

But that was not the only way they did community service. Whenever they had time in their civilian lives, they patrolled.

No, there was no super villain for them to fight now. When they delivered their friend’s miraculouses and the lost ones, Marinette and Adrien – heartbroken – handed their miraculous. After all, the fight was over. The lost miraculouses were back to the Guardian and Paris was safe again.

But Master Fu shook his head, smiling.

“I have nowhere to go for now. And I think you two would like to be with Plagg and Tikki, wouldn't you?”

They thanked and cried of happiness and Tikki and Plagg didn’t complain for even a second.

Whenever they could, Marinette and Adrien would take the kwamis to visit Master Fu and the others. Emma loved to go along, because she spent most of the afternoon playing with the kwamis.

And even a year later, even without a single villain terrorizing Paris, Ladybug and Chat Noir were running across the city’s rooftops.

That evening Ladybug chased Chat, tugging his tail to slow him down from time to time. Their laughter echoed through the streets of Paris as their heroes jumped from roof to roof.

They always stopped to take pictures, took cats and toys from trees, helped old people crossing the street, and anything that helped the citizens of Paris. After all, they were the city’s heroes and were always willing to protect it – from villains or common problems.

The night fell and Ladybug sighed, closing her eyes. Her head was resting on Chat’s lap, and he was stroking her hair. They had to go to dinner with Marinette’s parents later and pick up Emma, who was with her grandparents.

“My father asked about you and Emma.” Chat muttered.

“And what did you say?”

“That one day I was going to take you to visit him. The doctors said he’s slowly getting better, but he won’t be the man he was. His mind is still a mess.”

“I’m sorry, _chaton_.”

“Me too. I never wanted my father to suffer the way he did. And I didn’t want him to become a villain either.”

“He chose what he thought was best, my love. Unfortunately, it wasn’t the right one.”

“But what if I noticed what he was doing, maybe…”

Ladybug opened her eyes and saw the look of regret in his gaze. She rose, sitting on her husband’s lap and placing her forehead against his.

“Never ever doubt yourself. It wasn’t your fault and it will never be. You’re a handsome, intelligent, loving man, a wonderful father and son. And I'm very proud to say that I’m your wife.” she kissed him. Chat gladly returned the kiss. “I love you. Emma loves you. Your friends love you. Paris loves you, as much as Chat and as Adrien. So never doubt that, okay?”

“What did I do to deserve you?” he asked, smiling as he held her face in his hands.

“You were worthy enough to be chosen by Master Fu. You have this kind and golden heart that, even though you were innocent, you apologized for the misunderstanding with a crazy girl who didn't give you a chance for you to explain yourself.” she put her hand on his cheek, stroking it with her thumb. “Your kindness makes me love you more and more. And your beauty helps too, of course.”

He laughed with pleasure, hugging her tighter. The two heroes remained like that, hidden from the world, just enjoying each other.


	29. Kwami swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I had no idea how to work with this prompt.  
> so I saw a comic that gave me the inspiration for this chapter  
> when I have decent internet and can access tumblr, I'll edit and put the link here! :D

_The shrill cry was what woke Marinette._

_She sat up on the bed, feeling confused. She looked around, seeing that everything was dark and that her five-minute nap had lasted much longer._

_Still drowsy from the sleep, she picked up her cell phone and saw that it had been three hours since she had nursed Emma and put her daughter to sleep and flopped down on the bed to nap._

_She got up and went to the crib, where her little package shifted and wept for attention._

_“Hey, my little one.” Marinette said, picking her up. Emma was only three months old, but by the force of her crying she looked older. “Maman is here.”_

_Adrien was a master at putting their daughter to sleep when she cried in the middle of the night, but due to a meeting that was taking far longer than she would have liked, he wasn’t at home. Now she had to try calming Emma down while her papa didn't arrive._

_Marinette cradled her daughter in her lap and nursed her. She put her to burp, but when she went to try to lull the girl to sleep, the trouble began._

_Emma was crying loudly and as much as Marinette sang and tried to calm her down, nothing worked. Desperation was mounting and she wondered if she should call Adrien to ask what the hell she could do, after all, he must know what Emma wanted._

_But before she could pick up the phone, Plagg came into the room with his paws covering his ears._

_“Damn, cub. Today you are inspired.”_

_“Plagg, can you call Adrien and ask if he's coming?” Marinette asked, settling Emma on her lap. “Or ask what does he do to make Emma calm down?”_

_“I know what it is.” he said, moving closer. “Put her down in the crib.”_

_“She'll cry even more.”_

_“Trust me, princess.”_

_Hesitating, Marinette put her daughter in the crib. Plagg approached Emma, lying on her chest and began to purr. Emma stopped crying, just widening her eyes and keeping quiet. Plagg continued purring while Marinette didn't believe what she saw._

_“Does he use you to calm Emma down?”_

_“Actually, he transforms and purrs with her on his lap.”_

_“Ah...” Marinette folded her arms. “How clever_ _this husband of mine. And does she stay calm whenever he does that?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“And Adrien left the ring here today because he couldn't wear accessories at the photo shoot, did he?” she said, walking over to her dressing table and taking the ring her husband had asked her to keep earlier._

_“I think so...” Plagg's voice was suspicious, especially when he saw her taking off her miraculous earrings._

_“Great.” she gave a smile that made Plagg widen his eyes._

_“Marinette, what are you going to do...?” he asked as she put the ring on her finger._

_“Plagg... transform_ _moi!”_

_*_

_Adrien opened the door of his house, sighing tiredly. The meeting had been long, he was exhausted and he couldn't wait to take a shower and fall into bed. He wanted to lie down with Marinette and sleep for a few good hours – or until Emma woke up._

_He put his bag on the coffee table, promising that tomorrow he would take care of it and went to the bedroom. Since everything was silent, he expected to find both his wife and daughter asleep._

_But when he opened the door, he froze in place. Emma was sleeping, but his wife was awake, holding his daughter in her lap as she rocked Emma from side to side while…_

_She was using his suit._

_Marinette was wearing his suit!_

_If he already thought his wife was a wonderful woman, seeing her in Chat Noir’s suit did crazy things to his head and heart. It was like he had been punched in the pit of his stomach because he couldn’t breathe properly. His heart was beating extremely fast, it felt like it was going to escape from his chest._

_“Mari?” he asked softly._

_She turned to him, her eyes and her feline smile making Adrien forget how to speak._

_“Good night, mon prince. Good to see you.”_

_“Why are you wearing my ring...?” he looked down at her finger._

_“Emma was restless and I didn't know how to calm her down. Luckily, Plagg told me what you do.” she smiled, approaching Adrien._

_He could hear her purr as she nestled Emma. She put her hand on his face and Adrien practically melted, moving closer to kiss her._

_But before his lips could touch hers, she stared at him seriously._

_“Did you intend to tell me that you are using your miraculous to calm our daughter?”_

_“Yes... when I was sure you wouldn't argue with me because of it?”_

_“You are impossible, Adrien.” she shook her head laughing._

_“You love me like that, don't you?” he asked as Marinette put Emma in the crib._

_“Yes, I do.” she hugged him. Adrien felt her tail curl up his leg and he moaned, hugging her back._

_“I know Emma’s still three months, but can we do another kid? Seeing you wearing my suit, well...”_

_“Made you interested, my lord?”_

_“Ok, you’re just trying to kill me right now.”_

_Marinette laughed softly so she wouldn’t wake her daughter, pulled him by the lapel of his shirt and kissed him long, pulling him to the bed with her._


	30. Inspiration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short and sweet chapter for you <3

“I've been looking for you everywhere.” Chat commented, sitting next to her. “Why are you here?”

Ladybug looked up from her sketchbook, looking at him and smiling. She pointed to their beautiful view of the Parisian sunset.

“Where else but the top of the Eiffel Tower do I have this view?”

“It's a beautiful sight indeed.” he said, still looking at her.

“You arent’ looking at the sunset.” she said sweetly.

“I know. But you’re prettier than any sunset.”

Ladybug laughed, blushing to her neck. Chat laughed, approaching her to take the sketchbook in her lap.

“What do we have here?”

“I needed inspiration to design the outfit that Emma and I are going to wear for Agreste dinner next week.”

“And did you get anything?”

“Tell me something. Would it be very strange if Emma and I wore chinese clothes?”

Chat blinked a few times, trying to understand his wife's question.

“Chinese clothes?”

“Yes. I drew a hanfu for Emma. Here.” she flipped a few pages to show the pink hanfu with white flowers she’d designed for Emma. “I tried to make it into a formal dress, but it looks weird. And I liked him so much…” she hesitated, waiting for her husband's reaction. “It’s an important dinner and we have to be spotless, but think about how beautiful our girl would look wearing it. Besides, it could serve as her birthday present.”

“I can’t believe Emma will be five.” he said. “She’ll be beautiful.”

“But?”

“There is no but. She will be beautiful. But you said you two would go in Chinese clothes. Did you draw a hanfu for you too?”

“Oh no.” she took the sketchbook from his hands, smiling. “I drew a qipao for myself.”

“And you won't show me?”

“It’s going to be a surprise, _chaton_.” she tapped her forefinger on his nose. “I want to see your reaction when I wear it. I need to think of a good makeup and hair to match the outfit. And a hairstyle to Emma too.”

“Looks like you're going to need more inspiration.” Chat laughed, leaning in to steal a kiss from her. Ladybug gladly returned it.

“I think so. But seeing your face in the end will be worth it.” she whispered against his mouth. "Tell me, do you really need to travel?”

“Yes, we’ve been waiting for this deal for a long time. I’ll be a little late for the dinner, but I’ll be there. I’ll have to go home and change. You’ll have to go first without me.”

She sighed, leaning her face against his shoulder.

“I don't like going to events without you.”

“I know you don’t like, _mon amour_. But it’s necessary. You’ll get along, you’re great with speeches.”

“Alright then, since there’s no way, I’ll be the hostess until you arrive.” she kissed his cheek and closed her sketchbook. “Come on, let’s go. It’s almost time to pick Emma up. And we have to make dinner.”

“Can we have soup?”

“Anything uou want, my love.” she said and he helped her to get up. “Let’s go.”


	31. Waiting on you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter it's here and I can't believe I did it without giving up ih the middle of the way LOL
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! Please, leave a comment. I'd love to read it <3

“Alright, only this one and… _voilà_!” Marinette proudly smiled while she looked at her work. Emma gave a big smile, looking at herself in the mirror with shining eyes.

“I look so pretty!”

“Yes, you are, princess.” Marinette looked around her, checking if she had done something wrong while dressing Emma’s hanfu. Everything was perfect, both the clothing and the bun that Marinette had garnished with flowers.

“ _Papa_ is going to be proud!”

“Yes, he is. You remember what mom told you, right? You have to walk slowly and elegantly, otherwise you’re going to trip and fall.”

“Yes, _maman_!” she smiled and turned to Marinette. “You also look pretty.”

Marinette took another look at the mirror, checking her look. The navy qipao that she’d done, detailed with flowers in a golden tone that perfectly matched the clips that she’d put in her bun and the make-up that she had done.

She was very proud of all the work she had done to both herself and Emma.

A knock on the door made Marinette turn to Emma.

“Madame Agreste, it’s time to go.”

“Coming!” she replied, taking the bag and slinging it over her shoulder. “Ready, Emma?”

“Yes!” Emma took her hand and Marinette smiled. “Let's go.”

*

After giving a speech and announcing dinner, Marinette waked around the hall, from table to table, making sure to check with all the guests if everything was okay and if they needed anything.

She had left Emma sitting on the table along with Chloé, Alya and Nino. When she approached their table, her daughter smiled.

“Maman, I’m behaving myself! I even haven’t messed my clothes yet!”

“Very well, my girl. I’m proud of you.” she smiled, kissing Emma’s head. She turned to her friends. “Is everything okay? Do you need anything?”

“Everything’s great. M, don’t worry.” Nino said. “Adrien sent a message, he said that he’s already coming.”

“Great. I’m so busy that I couldn’t check my phone yet. It must have a million messages and calls from him.”

“Something like that.” Nino laughed.

“Nino, can you check Emma out?” Alya said, rising from the table. She bent to kiss Nino. “We’ll be back soon.”

“Where are we going?” Chloe asked confusedly, trying to get her glass of champagne as Alya pulled her by the hand. “Hey, wait! My champagne!”

Marinette laughed, letting her be pulled by Alya. After they entered a room, Alya locked the door and turned to both of them.

“Very well, ladies. We know why we’re here.”

“Hm, no?” Chloe frowned.

“Yes!” Marinette laughed, opening her purse and handing the envelope to Alya. “Open it, please. I’m scared to death to even try it.”

“You don’t have to be afraid.”

“What is happening?” Did you idiots _murderer_ someone?” Chloé shouted.

“Of course not, you idiot.” Alya rolled her eyes, opening the envelope and clearing her throat. “Madame Agreste, I’m pleased to announce the result.”

“Result of what?!” Chloé asked.

Alya gave a smile that matched the miraculous she owned.

“Ah, Chloé... you’ll never guess.”

*

Adrien practically ran into the hall where the Agreste’s dinner was happening. He composed himself before opening the lobby door, checking his tie. He took a deep breath and entered the building.

The hall Marinette had chosen for dinner was on the second floor of the building and was accessed by a staircase at the back of the lobby. He headed for the stairs and stopped with the vision that awaited him at the stairs.

Marinette was at the top of the stairs, her hand on the railing and she was smiling. He looked at her once more and lost his breath at the beauty of his wife in that damn qipao.

She hadn’t let him see the designs on her outfit because she wanted to surprise him. And now he understood why. The wait had been well worth it, his wife was beautiful and elegant in that silk dress.

And he couldn’t wait to leave with her later and take her clothes off.

With a beaming smile, she started down the stairs, with the elegance required when wearing a qipao. Head up, smile teasing as she descended the stairs. He moved before he knew it, climbing the steps to find her.

They met halfway. Marinette put her hands on his shoulders and stared at him.

“Good evening, Monsieur Agreste. I was waiting on you.”

“Madame Agreste... if I had known that I would have such a vision, I would’ve come much sooner.”

She approached their mouths.

“I missed you.”

“I was gone for two days.”

“Oh, it's true. Let me fix my phrase. I missed you _so much_.”

He grinned, giving her a kiss.

“Is everything alright? Any news?”

“I have a few. Dinner is great and Emma is beaming. Let’s go in, my love. They’re waiting for you.”

“Just a moment. I was really wanting to do that.” he said, taking Marinette’s face and kissing her with gusto. She sighed, hugging him as his hands roamed her body over the qipao silk. “When we’re home, just the two of us…” he whispered against her mouth. “I’ll get you off this qipao with my teeth.”

He felt her shiver and smirked.

“Can’t wait for this, _chaton_. Let’s go?”

“With pleasure, my lady.” he offer his arm for her, who accepted and let him guide her to the hall where dinner was held.

*

Dinner was long, but a success. When it was two in the morning, Nino and Alya said goodbye, offering to take Emma with them. Marinette denied because the girl was having so much fun with the other kids and flaunting her hanfu.

Chloé was one of the last guests to leave, excited by the conversation at a major political wheel and with free champagne. When she said goodbye to Marinette and Adrien, she said that maybe they knew how to throw a party.

Hear this from Chloé Bourgeois was a big compliment.

When all the guests left and the two were finally free to leave, Marinette surprised Adrien by asking them to transform to return home.

“I’m tired, my lady, and Emma is with us. Why can’t we order a cab?”

“Please?” she asked, kissing him. “I just want to stop by the Eiffel Tower a minute. It will be fast, I promise. Besides, we managed to carry Emma before. In fact, she even wants to go, doesn't she, princess?” Marinette asked giving Emma a kiss on the nose, who nodded smiling.

“Come on, _papa_! It will be cool!”

He sighed but nodded. The two climbed to the roof of the building where the event had taken place and transformed themselves. Chat scooped Emma up.

“Hold on, princess.” he said. It wasn't the first time they had carried Emma transformed, but every time he reminder her to hold on tight.

“Yes, _papa_!” she snuggled into his chest, holding on tightly.

Ladybug approached Chat and smiled.

“Wait for you at the top of the tower.” she kissed the corner of his mouth and pulled the yo-yo.

He rolled his eyes playfully and pulled the baton to follow his lady.

Chat arrived at the tower a few seconds after his lady. He set Emma down and took her hand, approaching Ladybug.

She held a small bag in her hand and smiled.

“What’s this?” Emma asked, pointing to the bag.

“Your birthday present from your _papa_ and me.”

“But my birthday isn’t today.”

“Yes, but _maman_ and _papa_ wanted to give you the gift now.” Ladybug smiled, kneeling before Emma and handing her the bag.

She looked at Chat, who looked confused. He didn’t remember any gifts for Emma. In fact, they still had to buy.

“Come on, _chaton_. Help Emma open the gift.” she said. Chat knelt and bent to whisper in his wife’s ear.

“A gift…?”

“Just help her.” Ladybug instructed. Chat then shrugged, sitting on the floor and pulling Emma onto his lap, helping her open the bag.

“You're very excited.” he said to his wife as he undid the sack tie. “The last time you gave a gift while we were transformed was when…” and before he opened the bag, he understood. His eyes widened as he raised his face to look at his wife.

“When...?” she asked innocently.

“When you told me you were pregnant.”

“Pregnant?” Emma asked confused, looking at her parents.

With a beaming smile, Ladybug sat across from Emma and took the bag, opening it and stretching toward her daughter.

“Come on, princess. Take your gift.”

She didn't even wait for a second order. She slipped her little hands inside and took off a pair of baby shoes. She frowned, looking at the _papa_ and then at her _maman_.

“It doesn’t fit!” she commented. Ladybug laughed as Chat gasped.

“My lady…” his voice was choked with tears. He took the baby shoes from Emma’s hand, smiling. “My lady, I…”

“The confirmation is here.” she took the envelope she had handed Alya to read earlier. “I’m sorry, but Chloé and Alya already know. Alya accompanied me to the exam and they were with me when I finally had the courage to see the result.”

“I don't care.” he said laughing and crying at the same time. “Are we going to be parents again?”

“Parents?” Emma asked.

“Yes, _mon chaton_.” she smiled so hard her cheeks ached. “We’ll have another pair of legs running around the house and making us crazy!”

“I'm confused!” Emma said, drawing her parents’ attention. Turning her eyes to her daughter, Ladybug moved closer and whispered in her ear.

“You’ll have a little brother or sister.”

Chat saw his daughter’s eyes widen as a giant smile spread across her face. He smiled back, infected by his daughter’s joy along with his.

“I’ll have a little brother or sister!” she screamed, rising from her father’s lap to hug her mother. Ladybug laughed, holding her girl tighty.

Chat wasted no time embracing the two most precious things in his life. He kissed the top of Ladybug’s head, who turned to kiss him.

“So... do you still feel like you’re dancing with a stranger?”

“Ah, _mon chaton_... I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forget moments like this again.” she squeezed Emma and lost herself in Chat’s embrace.

“I love you.” he whispered in her ear.

“I love you.” she said, leaning in to kiss him.

“And Emma?”

The two broke the kiss, laughing. They turned to their daughter, kissing her cheeks at the same time.

“We love Emma too, righ, my lady?”

“Always, _chaton_. Always.”

Emma smiled, put her hands on her mother's belly and approached, giving a kiss. Finally, with a very serious expression, she said.

“Get out of there soon, little brother. I’m waiting on you.”

Ladybug and Chat laughed, exchanging one more kiss as Paris slept downstairs, unaware of the little party that was taking place above the Eiffel Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'd love to thank some amazing people that helped me!
> 
> First, you, readers, for giving this story a chance. I never expected her to be so well received and I'm so glad that you guys like it! You made my days with all the comments and kudos. This fic was to help me with my english and I learned a lot. thanks! <3
> 
> I like to thank my sweet Naira for all the help with the prompts and for listening me complain how I was tired and the dumb kids were killing me. you're precious, my dear, and I'll send your version soon, promise! <3
> 
> I want to say thank you for Ale, (felicitamalinconica.tumblr.com) again. He saved me with the english more times that I can count LOL. thanks babe <3
> 
> And I want to thank Brontë (ao3bronte.tumblr.com) too for all the tips, the inspiration and for support me when I send her a text "i want to do the ladynoirjuly". Thank you, my dear! <3


End file.
